Beautiful beginnings
by TeamCallioperobbins
Summary: What happens when calliope Torres leaves Miami and goes to Seattle grace hospital? Will Arizona Robbins help heal the wounds of her past, or will Arizona's past insecurities and fear of commitment interfere? Only time will tell. (Some calzona fluff/smut with added drama)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I hate being the new kid." I thought as I slid on my jeans. I had arrived in Seattle two days ago after landing the job as orthopedic attending at Seattle grace hospital. One of the top teaching hospitals in the country.

It wasn't a big shock that I landed the job. My resume reads like the who's who of orthopedic surgeons. I have multiple papers published, rock ground breaking surgeries, and I push boundaries. I do things some people are never willing to try. I am in fact a rock star. A rock star with a scalpel.

Still, I hate being the new kid.

I walked into Seattle grace hospital and took a deep breath. The smell of hospitals seemed to be the same everywhere. Clean, and sterile were the words the came to mind. "Clean and sterile with a hint of coffee." I said quietly, to myself. I couldn't help it as a smile spread across my face. "Time for a new start." I thought making my way up to the HR office.

I spent my first day in the hospital filling out boring paperwork. Technically I didn't start my first day until next Monday, a week away, but I wanted to get somewhat acquainted with the hospital. I answered all the familiar questions and did the mounds of paperwork. "2 hours of this crap, but I'm finally done." I thought looking at the slow moving clock in the HR office. "Ok Dr. Torres. Looks like you're done here." Laura, the HR woman said. "Thank god!" I said with a smile.

"Chief webber has requested that you get a proper tour of the hospital." Laura said with some what of an English accent. "So someone will be up shortly to help you with that. There's coffee over there, and welcome to Seattle grace." Laura said with a smile. "Thank you." I said politely as Laura made herself scares.

A few minutes had passed before the door flew open. "Dr. Torres?" A voice said bringing Me out of my phone. I had decided to let my sister, aria know I was getting settled into work. Aria was the only person I was still talking to in Miami. After the big fall out, I'm surprised she's even still talking to me.

"Call me Callie." I said standing up, and shaking The woman's hand. "Callie, I'm dr. Miranda Bailey." The short woman said. Even with her short stature, I could tell this woman meant business, and demanded respect.

"I will be giving you a tour of the hospital today." She said as we started to make her way out of the room. "I would have had an intern do it, but it seems as though this batch lacks basic common sense." Miranda said with an eye role causing me to chuckle.

"I'm going to keep this simple and get straight to the point. I have a surgery in an hour." Miranda said as I dutifully followed her down the hallway. "We have 4 floors in this hospital." Bailey said walking by a nurses station. "Each with it's own respective nursing staff." Miranda continued. "It's very big, so a once through isn't going to cut it." She said as her pace quickened.

A buzz from Miranda's pager interrupted her thoughts. "That's the pit. Incoming trauma. I'm sorry I can't stay to show you the rest of the hospital, but feel free to wander around." Bailey said as she started backing towards the elevators. She left me standing in the middle of an unfamiliar hospital alone, and lost.

I did as much exploring as she could. I followed the signs, and then purposely got myself lost to try to get familiarized with the huge building. I stumbled upon a very pink and blue floor. Pictures of butterflies and children lined the hallways. "Must be pediatrics." I thought gazing at some of the pictures. "Wait, how did I even get here?" I thought turning around and trying to retrace my steps.

"You look lost." A voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What- Ya. I'm kinda lost." I said looking up and meeting the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Standing before me was a beautiful blonde dressed in dark blue scrubs. "You looking for someone? I can help." The blonde said with a smile. I just stared for a minute. "She can't be real. No real person looks like that." I thought. "And that smile, those dimples, and those eyes." My thoughts continued as I stood frozen in place. I had only ever been with one other woman, but I wasn't instantly attracted to her like I was this one.

"I uh- I'm not here to see anyone, I just started here. New ortho surgeon. I'm Callie." I said reaching out my hand. "Why am I stammering? Just talk to the woman." I thought, inwardly scolding myself. "Callie." The blonde said with that amazing smile. "I sure like the way it sounds coming out of her mouth." I thought with a smile "I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins, pediatric surgeon." She said extending her hand to meet Mine. "Nice to meet you." I said grabbing onto Arizona's hand.

We shook hands for a while both of us smiling but neither made a move to drop hands. I could swear I felt some kind of spark between us. I also saw a look flash in her eyes saying she felt the same. I think. "Don't be stupid Callie." I thought rolling my eyes. "So, you're our new orthopedic surgeon." Arizona said finally pulling back her hand. "Guilty." I said with a chuckle.

"Mark Sloan came by, said I had to check out the hot new orthopedic surgeon." Arizona said rocking back and forth on her feet. "Mark Sloan?" I asked confused. "He's in plastics, he always seems to stumble upon beautiful women in the hospital. It's like he gravitates towards your kind." Arizona said laughing. "She thinks I'm beautiful? Wait is she?... No... It would be too good to be true" I thought feeling my heart flutter. "You just get here and already you're news." Arizona said walking away as I followed her.

"New kid in town." I said as a way of explaining. "That was stupid, that probably only made sense in your head." I thought, shrugging my shoulders and putting my hands in my pockets. "Sucks, doesn't it?" Arizona asked as we continued walking. "Totally sucks." I said sighing.

"Well feel free to stumble over to peds anytime you need help. I know what it's like to be the new girl. We could all use a friend." Arizona said still smiling. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have rounds. It was really nice to meet you. Really nice." Arizona said looking down at her watch. "Yeah, you too." I said with a smile.

She started to walk away but turned around one last time giving me a smile before entering a room.

- Arizona-

"Callie." I thought with a smile on my face. "Mark was right, she is stunning." I thought as I jotted notes down notes on my patients chart. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face.

"You're an idiot Arizona. Why did you let it go that way? You could have seen if she wanted to go to joes tonight, or something!" I thought shaking my head. "Oh probably because she's straight and that would only mean heartache for me." I thought with a sigh. "But I swear there was a spark there. And it looked like she felt it too." I thought chewing on my pen.

"Robbins!" Mark said jumping behind me. "Hey mark." I said with my slightly forced smile. "Did you see the New Ortho hottie?" He asked with his famous smirk plastered on her face. "I did." I said with a polite nod. "I asked her to go to Joe's tonight." He said proudly. "Oh, and?" I asked feeling a twinge of jealousy. "She said she'd meet me there. I kinda told her you were coming too." He said before walking away not giving me a chance to respond.

"Woah, there speedy. Why did you tell her I would be going?" I asked rolling down the hall and catching up to him. "Because, she said she ran into you. She only seemed comfortable to go if you were coming along." He said shrugging. "Do me a solid here Robbins, she's hot!" He said in his husky voice.

"So you told her that I was coming just so you could try to get into her pants?" I asked almost in shock. "Why is this shocking me? This is mark after all." I thought with an eye roll. "Did you see her?" He asked, trying to use that as an explanation. "Mark, no. You're not going to run off the new Ortho hottie her first day here." I said shaking my head. "Besides, what makes you think she'd even want to sleep with you." I asked with a small smile.

"Have you seen me robbins? I'm basically a god. We'd make sweet, sweet music together." He said reaching out for the elevator button. "Oh, get over yourself mark!" I said rolling my eyes before kicking off on my feet and rolling back down the hallway. "We're meeting at 8! See you there Robbins!" I heard mark yell at me as I rounded the corner

"He can be such an ass some times!" I thought with a huff. The thought of seeing Callie again did make me perk up a little. The thought of seeing Callie and mark together didn't set well with me.

"Why are you even thinking that way? You just met her today!" I scolded myself. "Besides she's probably straight and is going to be totally into Mark." I thought sighing.

"Why did she only seem comfortable if I was going? We just met!" My thoughts continued as I started tapping my pen against a chart.

"A lot on your mind?" Alex's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Uh, what? No- just going over the charts. Can you finish up here?" I asked Alex. I really had spent too much time over thinking about a woman I had just met. What was I doing? I never did this. Ever. "Yea, no problem. You sure you're ok?" Alex asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sure." I said smiling before taking off to the cafeteria.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, two surgeries later and it was time to get ready for my night at joes. I rocked those surgeries, and I had the day off tomorrow. Even if Callie was into mark, I deserved to celebrate.

I changed quickly thankful I always kept a few options of clothing in my locker. "Blue shirt, light makeup, tight jeans, cute shoes." I thought giving myself a once over in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair letting the waves set over my shoulders. "Perfect." I thought with a smile. I sighed deeply trying to push the thoughts of Callie deep down before I made my way over to Joe's.

I glanced down at my watch, if was ten minutes after eight, and would take me at least ten minutes to get over there, minimum. "Fashionably late." I thought with a giggle as I made my way out of the hospital.

I wasn't prepared for the site I saw when I walked into Joe's. Callie, was dancing with mark. Her hips moved to the music effortlessly. Damn she looked sexy, I could almost drool. Of course Mark's hands were all over her. I wasn't going to let that get in the way of my view though. She could really move. And I couldn't help but smile when she looked up smiled that amazing smile, and locked her eyes with mine.

- Callie-

The only reason I had agreed to go out tonight was the promise of Arizona being there. Twenty minutes later and she's no where in sight. Mark was cute, and usually I'd be all over that, but I couldn't get the thought of the hot peds surgeon out of my mind.

"So what do you say? Would you like to dance?" I heard mark ask, breaking through my thoughts. I hadn't heard a word he had said all night, and I almost felt guilty. I looked over to see a small area where people were dancing. The song did have a good beat, Arizona wasn't anywhere to be seen, and I do love to dance. "Sure, why not?" I asked slamming the rest of my drink in front of me.

We made our way onto the crowded makeshift floor as I started moving to the beat. It was so easy to get lost in it. It was the one time I could let all my cares and thoughts drift from my mind.

I felt marks hands make their way to my waist as I continued to dance. His touch almost made me move away, but I decided to play into his game. I turned around pressing my back to his front as I continued to dance, allowing the rhythm of the song to control my body.

I looked up for the first time since I had started to dance, and noticed the halo of blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes fixed on me. She sat at the bar where we had just been sitting sipping on a glass of red wine. I smiled at her, and got a glowing smile in return.

The song came to and end and I made my way back over to her without even looking back to let mark know I was done dancing with him.

"I didn't think you were going to come." I said with a smile as I sat next to the perky blonde. "Here I am." She replied with that smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Can I have another one?" I asked joe with a smile. "Sure thing!" He said as he started making up my drink of vodka and cranberry juice.

Arizona quietly sipped on her wine as I waited for my drink to be made. I wanted to talk to her, but I almost felt nervous, and I never felt that way. With anyone!

"So what brings you to Seattle?" Arizona asked breaking the looming silence between us. "I needed a change. The program seemed great, so I thought, why not." I said smiling as joe brought me my drink.

After that the conversation between Arizona and I flowed easily. Mark hung around making crude sexual jokes every now and then, but he had moved on to some girl down the bar after my apparent disinterest. How could I focus on anyone other then Arizona anyway?

I found both of us stealing glances and touching each other's arms throughout the night. Arizona even tucked a stray hair behind my ear at one point. It was almost as if the rest of the people in the bar didn't exist.

"Excuse me for a minute, I have to go to the ladies room." I said, smiling and getting up from my seat. The drinks started weighing on my bladder and I couldn't wait any longer. The bathroom was empty when I walked in. I quickly emptied my bladder and walked over to wash my hands not wanting to spend too much time in here.

A breeze caught my attention and I noticed the door open. I saw familiar blonde curls through the mirror and then locked eyes with Arizona's through the mirror. "I had to go too." She said with that dimpled smile.

"Then I'll wait for you." I said leaning up against the sink. Arizona smiled and started walking towards the stalls before she shifted on her feet. Next thing I knew her lips were pressed to mine. Her chest was flush against my skin and she held my head in place, both of her hands were pressed against my cheeks holding me in place. Her lips were so soft and fit perfectly between my lips, which had parted on their own accord.

There it was again, that spark. It was almost as if electricity was flowing through my veins. I let a soft sigh escape between our mouth as Arizona pulled me in to her closer. I couldn't even move. My body was in so much shock from this sensation. I had never felt this from a first kiss, or any kiss for that matter.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Arizona said with her forehead pressed to mine. Her breathing was uneven and matched mine perfectly. "Don't be sorry." I said grabbing her shirt and pulling her back into me. I allowed my lips to part a little further this time, and so did she. I felt her tongue gently break through my lips and massage itself into my tongue, it was almost too gentle to feel and it drove me crazy. I needed more.

-Arizona-

I don't know what came over me when I grabbed Callie's face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. There was an electric charge between us all night and I took a calculated risk. It was so worth it.

The kiss was amazing, unlike any other kiss I had. The electric feeling was even more intense when our lips locked. Her lips were so full and soft, and I had to force myself away from her. I was more then happy when she pulled me back into her.

And when she sighed. I almost lost it as the deep sound came from her throat, but I managed to pull myself together. "I don't want to stop, but we should." I said pressing my forehead to hers again. "Yeah..." Callie said almost breathless.

"Let's so somewhere, somewhere we can talk." I suggested knowing I didn't want our night to end. I also wanted to get to know Callie better. Something about her just made me want to be around her. It was weird, but I can't say I hate it.

"Well, I'm staying at a hotel not far from here." Callie said with a smile. "We can order room service and talk there. It's quiet." She said making her move toward the door. "I'd like that, a lot." I said following her.

We left the bad quickly and walked at a steady pace back to her hotel. It was comfortable, even the silence. I don't know why I felt so drawn to this woman, but I hoped she felt the same way.

We walked into the Archfield, which I honestly had never been in. "How could she afford this?" I thought taking in my surroundings. We made our way over to the elevator and waited for it to come to the ground level.

Suddenly I was nervous.

I think Callie could sense it in me. She looked over and smiled and reassuringly grabbed my hand. "I'm not trying to get you into bed Arizona. I just want to talk. You can relax." She said with that smile. The one that almost made me forget that anyone else in the world existed.

The doors pinged and opened before I could open my mouth to say anything. "I know." I finally said as we walked into the elevator and the doors closed behind us. The energy in there was intense I could feel it flowing between us almost magnetically. Soon my earlier nervousness was forgotten and I found myself wanting to slam her into the elevator wall and wrap her beautiful raven hair into my fingers.

Luckily, or unluckily, the door opened to her floor, and we made our way to the room. She swiped the key and we were in.

It was an impressive room. A small wet bar was in the oversized walkway which led to a small sitting area complete with a big screen TV and seating. "I wasn't sure how long id have to stay in a hotel, so I thought I might as well be comfortable." Callie said as I explored the room. I swear she must be able to read my mind.

"I came here very suddenly. As soon as chief webber said I had the job I was on a plane." She continued on. "It's nice." I said with a smile. "Wine? I have red." Callie said pulling out a bottle. "I would love a glass." I said taking off my jacket and setting it on the chair.

We talked for hours about med school, where we did our residency, likes and dislikes. It was amazing and comfortable and I had never met anyone who could capture my attention quite like she could.

"So Callie. Tell me a secret. Something no one, or not many people know." I said resting my hand on my head. My elbow was propped up against the back of the couch. "A secret..." She said. I could tell she was searching her mind and then a smile spread across her face. "What?" I asked returning the smile. "It's embarrassing." She said with a chuckle. "I promise I won't laugh." I said grabbing her wrist and wrapping my hand around it.

She sighed deeply and took a big swig of her wine. "Callie isn't my full name." She said taking another swig of wine. "Well what is it?" I asked taking a drink from my glass. "It's... It's.. Calliope." She said shaking her head and hiding her face in her hands.

"Calliope." I said with a huge smile. "Why don't you like it? I think it's beautiful, it suits you. Beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." I said, blushing at my admission. "My parents and sister are the only ones who call me that." She said yawning.

We continued talking and then decided to watch a movie. By that time we had crawled into bed. It wasn't until morning that I realized I wasn't in my own apartment. I had just spent the night in Callie's room, and I was a little shocked nothing happened between us. Nothing but a few heavy make out sessions which one of us would stop before it got too far. Calliope Torres was fire, and I liked playing with fire.

"Good morning." Callie said opening her eyes seeing me next to her. "Sorry, I fell asleep." I said blushing. "Don't be sorry." She said stretching. "I had an amazing night." She said smiling. "Me too, calliope. Me too." I said leaning down and laying a gentle kiss on her beautiful mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Callie-

I hate when people call me Calliope. But when Arizona says it, it sounds so amazing. The way it rolls off her lips. I won't dare correct her. She can call me calliope all she wants.

"So Arizona, what are your plans today?" I asked grabbing a cup of coffee off the small wet bar. "Well I should probably go home and change." She said with a laugh looking down at her clothes. I smiled but didn't say anything. I wanted her to stay and hang out. There was something about Arizona. Something I couldn't put my finger on but I knew she was amazing. And beautiful. Damn was she stunning with that dimpled smile that I could only describe as magic. And those eyes. Eyes so blue, such a piercing blue I sometimes got completely lost in them.

"Bummer. I was going to explore the city today, but, I guess that would be boring for you anyway." I said with a laugh. "I'd love to show you around the city, Calliope." She said, with that smile. That brilliant smile that made her eyes shine. "Really?" I asked almost shocked. "Sure. I don't have to go into work today, and I'm an excellent tour guide." She said brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"Cool! Well then, I guess we can meet up somewhere after you've changed?" The thought came out as a question even though I meant it as more of a statement, I shook my head and closed my eyes drawing in a deep breath. "Stupid." I scolded myself but forced a smile anyway. "Or, you can come with me. My apartment isn't too far from here." Arizona said rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Sure, that sounds good." I said with a smile. I was trying to be cool about it, but my heart felt like it was racing, and thought of going to Arizona's apartment was thrilling. I'm not even sure why, but it was. "Good." Was Arizona's simple reply. She said it with that smile, the one that made my stomach almost tie up in knots and made my heart skip a beat.

"Let me just get get changed." I said taking a sip of the coffee I had poured. "I'll wait here." Arizona said leaning against the wall.

I moved as quickly as I could. All my clothes were packed in 4 different suitcases. Not small suitcases, big ones. I had to rhyme or reason to how I packed my clothes and I had no idea where anything was in any given suitcase. "Dammit." I said sighing. My packing process consisted of me throwing clothes in random spots. I figured most of my time would be spent looking for an apartment or at the hospital. I never planned on hanging out with the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.

I looked out the window and noticed the overcast sky. "Ugh!" I groaned throwing off my shirt and bra and sliding a new bra on. At least I had managed to find that. I shimmied out of my jeans I had worn last night followed by my underwear and kicked them aside. Finding a new clean pair I slid them on. There were tons of other clothes in here but they were just too dressy.

I had been in here searching for what felt like forever. With no success. "Arizona, I'm sorry I can't find my clothes I... I just threw everything in bags and didn't think about it." I yelled. I closed one bag and stared on another finally finding a shirt that was acceptable. It was a little low cut, but that wasn't really an issue. It looked like I needed a jacket anyway. I laid it out on the bed and went in search of jeans. "It's ok, take your time." Arizona said suddenly in the door way.

I stood there in nothing but my underwear slightly shocked to see the blonde standing there. Her mouth fell open slightly and it looked like she was about to say something before she licked her lips and then swallowed but made no attempt to move.

"I- I'm sorry, I thought... I, you, I didn't think you'd be undressed." Arizona said fumbling for words. It was adorable the way she seemed to be slightly nervous. She finally turned her back to me and I could see a sharp intake of breath.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I'm taking so long. I don't know where anything is. This is ridiculous!" I said finally finding a pair of jeans. I slid them on, followed by my shirt.

"You can turn around." I said with a laugh. "Sorry I really- I didn't mean to." Arizona said shaking her head before I cut her off. "Really, it's ok." I said smiling. "I just need to find my jacket and we can go." I said, opening up yet another suit case.

"Ok." Arizona said nodding once. "You have a lot of clothes." She added with a giggle. "Yes, it never felt like a big deal until I had to pack them all." I said with a laugh. "Yes I know, packing sucks. I know the feeling oh so well." Arizona said now visibly relaxing.

"You move a lot?" I asked curiously as I fished out my black leather jacket. "My dad was in the marines when I was growing up. We moved a lot." Arizona said leaning up against the door frame. "Wow. What was that like?" I asked slipping it on. "Hard. Told you, I know what it's like to be the new girl!" Arizona said with that beaming smile.

I slid on my shoes and walked toward the waiting woman who possibly looked more beautiful today then she did last night, if that was even possible. "I guess you do." I said with a smile as we both began to walk out of the room and towards the door.

-Arizona-

We made small talk on the way to my apartment, but honestly all I could think about was the way Callie looked standing there, half naked. Her black bra hugging in those, what I could only imagine to be incredible breasts, and a pair of lacy black panties that hugged her curves. I never thought boy shorts could look sexy on anyone, but they did on her.

"This is it, this is my apartment building." I said taking out my key to open the front door. "It looks really nice." Callie said. She gave me that toothy smile that made me almost go weak at the knees. "What is going on Robbins?" I asked myself pushing my way in. I have never, ever reacted to anyone in this way. Ever. Especially someone I just met. And the idea that I'm bringing said woman to my apartment was baffling to me.

"The elevator is broken. Hope you don't mind taking the stairs." I said making my way over to the wooden staircase. "Not at all." Callie said from behind me. "I've lived here for a few months and still that damn elevator isn't working." I said with a laugh as I began to make my way up the stairs step my step.

"Did you just move to town also?" Callie asked as she stepped behind me on the narrow stair case. "No, I just moved here because it's closer to the hospital. My other apartment was almost clear across town." I answered as we made our way to my floor.

We shuffled down the hallway at a brisk pace before walking up to my door. "This is it." I said sliding in the key and opening the door. "Home sweet home." I said with a smile. I stepped in and Callie followed closely behind me. Her hand brushed mine ever so lightly, but there it was again. That spark. The spark I was sure people had made up as some form of torture, because up to this point I had never felt it.

The sigh that came out of Callie's mouth, that beautiful mouth that was full and soft, said she felt it too. "It's so bright." Callie said with a hint of a laugh. "I like bright." I said with a smile as Callie closed the door behind us.

"Let me change, I'll be just a second." I said throwing off my jacket as I walked toward my room. "No rush." Callie said. I looked over my shoulder to look at her. She really was a site to behold. I was positive in that moment that I have never seen anyone more perfect.

I changed quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I didn't want to stay in here any longer then possible, because all I could imagine was having the raven hair spread on my bed. "What is going on with you?!" I asked myself shaking my head and taking a steadying breath. I never brought anyone home if I could help it. And I definitely never had these thoughts about someone I had just met. Sure I had my crazy years where I would bring anyone home. There was a time, I had nothing but one night stands. Now I was all but celibate.

I opened the door to find Callie looking at the picture frames on my wall and her hand ran over a picture of me with my parents. "My mom and dad." I said causing Callie to jump with surprise from my sudden appearance. "We were in Florida on the beach. That was right after I graduated high school." I said with a smile walking up beside her.

"You haven't changed much, well appearance wise." Callie said with a smile. If only she knew how much I had changed, emotionally, at least, since that picture was taken.

"Shall we?" I asked taking a few steps toward the door. "Let's go have some fun." Callie said stepping up beside me.

-Callie-

Conversation flowed so easily with Arizona. The day had gone over so perfectly and we talked, and walked, and talked some more about almost anything and everything. We explored the city all day and now it was starting to get cold and dark out but I didn't want the day to end.

"Shall we grab a bite to eat? I know you have work tomorrow, but all this walking has made me hungry. Can I convince you to stay out a little longer?" I asked hopeful. "Dinner sounds great." Arizona answered with that sparkle in her eye.

"I don't really know anywhere around here, so anything you suggest I'm game for." I said as we kept walking. We somehow ended up in a park and our arms were linked like it was the most natural thing on the planet. I hadn't found myself so happy since before the fall out with my parents. "I know a great Chinese restaurant not far from here." Arizona said as she guided us out of the park. "Chinese sounds perfect." I said, glad she had decided to stay.

The conversation over dinner flowed just as easily as it had throughout the day. I found myself wanting to know anything and everything about the woman who was sitting in front of me and I found myself asking questions that I never had with new friends.

"So you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked poking around at the food on my plate. I wasn't hungry but we were still talking and I found myself hoping this night wouldn't end. "No." Arizona said shifting in her seat. A look of something, maybe sadness flashed over that beautiful face. I found myself wanting to reach out and smooth over the soft frown line that had formed between her eyebrows.

It was quiet between us for a while. The sounds of the busy restaurant suddenly felt so loud. Arizona drew in a long breath and I felt like I had landed on a sensitive subject. "I had a brother, Tim. He was also in the marines." Arizona said finally breaking the silence. "Had." I said to myself feeling my heart constrict for this woman I just met. I had just met her but it almost felt like I've known her forever.

"He died. He was serving overseas and... And..." Arizona said before clearing her throat, in a way that suggested she was on the verge of tears. "You don't have to." I said reaching over and instinctively grabbing her hand giving in a soft squeeze. "No... I'm ok." She said smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"My parents and I stood in the airplane hanger as they lowered his coffin from the airplane." She continued on. "You see it all the time being a military brat." She said running a hand through her hair. I made a move to pull my hand back but she squeezed it tighter. "But being there... And experiencing it with your own family. It's different. That was almost four years ago now." She said letting out a breath.

"I'm so sorry." Were the only words I managed to say. "I loved- love him. We were so close. He was my best friend." Arizona said finally letting go of my hand and clearing her throat. "I can't even imagine." I said as my eyes searched hers. "What about you?" She asked, suddenly and unexpectedly changing the subject.

"A sister, Aria." I said pulling my hand back. "She's my best friend." I said with a smile. "It wasn't always that way, growing up we were so different. We still are." I said shrugging my shoulders. "She's younger, than me. She's in school now back in Miami." I said pulling my glass up for a drink.

"Miami. That must have been a nice place to live." Arizona said visibly relaxing. "Much different than here." She followed up. "Very." I said with a laugh. "We still talk, almost everyday." I said setting my glass back down. "And your mom and dad?" Arizona asked innocently. I felt my heart pick up it's pace with that question. I hadn't really talked about them since it happened. And even then I barley talked to Addison about it. She didn't question it too much.

Addison and I had been friends all through med school. Her family was just as well off as mine and it made for an easy friendship. We bonded quickly. She was now working at Hopkins and thriving but we still talked whenever we could.

"Earth to Callie." Arizona said with a smile and a wave of the hand. I always did this. Froze up when people asked about them, honestly I didn't like talking about it. But Arizona had just been so openly raw I couldn't back down now.

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I was searching for words that seemed to be hard to come by suddenly. "My parents and I don't talk." I said simply as I ran my hands over my thighs. A nervous habit I had just recently discovered. Arizona looked at me waiting for me to continue, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "When I came out to them, they flipped. My mom said some not nice things, and my father all but disowned me." I said shaking my head at the memory.

"That can't be easy." Arizona said with a thoughtful look on her face. "No, it's not. I used to be so close to them, but now... I haven't talked to either of them in months." I said shaking my head. "But it is what it is." I said with a small nervous laugh.

"It's getting late, and I have an early shift tomorrow." Arizona said looking down at her watch. "Oh, right sorry." I said motioning for the waiter to bring us the check. "I didn't expect things to go so deep." I said with a sigh. "Me either." Arizona said with a small giggle. "That is an amazing sound." I found myself thinking.

The waiter delivered our check and Arizona and I reached for it at the same time. Our hands brushing slightly igniting that spark once again. "I've got it. You have been a gracious host, and an amazing tour guide." I said grabbing it and sliding my card in. "Told you I was a great guide." Arizona said with a knowing smirk. "But I don't mind paying my half." She said. "I insist." I said shaking my head and handing off the card to the waiter before she could protest.

"Well thank you Calliope." She said understanding she was going to fight a losing battle. "My pleasure." I said smiling. I was sad our night was coming to an end. This had been one of the nest days I've had in as long as I could remember.

With the bill paid all that was left to do was go our separate ways. I felt a shiver settle on my body as we stepped into the cool night Seattle night, but I found myself not wanting to move. I didn't want to go back to my empty hotel room. However I knew I couldn't prolong the night any longer.

"I had a nice time today. I really appreciate you using your day off to show me around." I said as we stood under a street light that made Arizona look almost angelic. "It was amazing, and I'm glad to do it. You're welcome." She said tucking her hands in her pockets. "Well, goodnight, I guess." I said with a sad smile. "Goodnight, calliope." she said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

We had gone from heavy make out sessions to this all in less then 24 hours. I didn't want her to walk away yet but I didn't want to push. My thoughts were racing in my head because all I wanted to do was reach out to Arizona's jacket collar and pull her into a kiss. Her lips seemed to fit mine so perfectly and I swear I could feel the earth tilt off it's access when our lips collide.

Before I could move her lips were pressed to mine. The soft curves of them connected so easily into the slight part in mine. Her hands were resting on my face holding me unbelievably close. I felt a moan building in the back of my throat and I tried with everything I had to fight it, but my body betrayed me and it gurgled out through our mouths. This only seemed to fuel the kiss. Arizona slid her tongue against my bottom lip seeking entrance and I easily gave in allowing her tongue to dance with mine. She let out a sigh and pulled back after a while.

We stood staring at each other. My thoughts were racing as fast as my heart, and I could see a confused set on her face. "I- I'm... I don't know what came over me." Arizona said taking a step back. "That was..." She said searching for words. "Amazing." I said smiling. "Breathtaking. Literally." She said with another smile.

"Look.. I know, ok, this may be weird but... Maybe, we can... Go on a date some time? Soon. I know you're new and all but..." Arizona said nervously fumbling for words. "Id love to." I answered. And it was true. I hadn't been on a date in a while. But I wanted to go on one, with her. I knew that much. "Good. Then um... I mean I guess we are doing this out of order but here's my number." She said taking a pen from her pocket. She wrote it on the palm of my hand then shoved the pen back in her pocket.

"Text me so I can have your number." She said smiling before turning on her heel and walking away. Her blonde curls were bouncing and I found I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I made my way into my empty hotel room and I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness. Everything had been so messed up for a while now, and suddenly there was hope. I don't know what it is about the one Arizona Robbins but she makes me happy. Unbelievably almost scary happy. Which unnerves me slightly considering I met just met the woman yesterday.

I pulled on some pajamas and crawled into bed picking up my phone along the way. I keyed in her number and saved it before starting to click in a message.

.: thanks again for the wonderful tour. I had an amazing day and I look forward to seeing you again:.

I typed it in and hovered over the send button for a minute. I clicked it feeling a surge of butterflies course through my body. There. Now she has my number and I have hers.

I clicked off the bed side lamp and laid my head back on my pillow replaying the day in my head. It had indeed been perfect and I couldn't help but smile.

-Arizona-

"I can't believe I asked her out!" I said out loud to myself as I brushed my teeth. I didn't regret my decision but it surprised me. I hadn't even looked at another woman since the breakup. The ugly messy breakup. Yes it happened months ago, and I never entertained the idea of having an interest in anyone anytime soon.

But I'm glad I did it. Callie was amazing. Even in just this short time I've known her it's been obvious. I set my tooth brush down and rinsed out my mouth.

I crawled into bed and thought about the day I had. Never had I felt a connection with someone, anyone so strongly. Was it weird? Possibly but that didn't seem to bother me like it should. Or should it?

I clicked off my bedside lamp and stared up at the shadows bouncing off the ceiling. "Calliope Torres." I said with a smile before my phone pinged alerting me of an incoming text.

.: thanks again for the wonderful tour. I had an amazing day and I look forward to seeing you again:.

A smile creeped across my face, the kind that are so big it almost made my cheeks hurt. I quickly saved her number in my phone as that smile continued to grow.

I didn't know what would become of this... Friendship Callie and I were building, but I know right now, being with her has made me feel better than I have in months, since the break up.

Anna and I had been together for almost three years. We met at a wedding of a mutual friend and just hit it off. We found out we both worked for Seattle grace her as a nurse in neuro. Unfortunately my busy schedule and her impatience for it caused the split. I never understood that considering I have been a surgeon as long as she's known me, and we worked together. Still do actually.

Accusations were thrown, she accused me of cheating on more than one occasion. I had a sneaking suspicion that maybe she cheated and felt guilty but I never brought it up.

I thought I loved her. But then again, I never felt this connection, there was never that spark. How is it that a woman I just met is causing all these things I should have felt with Anna.

Here I go again. Thinking too much.

.: I look forward to seeing you again too. How about we go out Thursday night? I have Friday and Saturday off:.

I typed in. Suddenly the heavy feeling of sleep over taking my body and I couldn't fight it any longer.

My alarm startled me awake. I sat up and grumbled smacking the alarm on my bedside table. "5 am already." I thought shaking my head out of it's sleep.

I had dreamt about raven locks intertwined in my hands. Big brown eyes searching mine. Roaming hands over a beautiful perfect curvy body that I actually got to see all but naked. I wanted to see that body naked.

I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I went through my normal routine and finished up quickly feeling a slight grumble in my stomach. "Shit! I fell asleep right after I texted Callie!" I found myself thinking as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hair and one around my body.

I rushed to the bed looking for my phone that had somehow managed to sneak it's way between my sheets and comforter. And there it was. One missed text message from Calliope.

.:Friday and Saturday huh? How did you manage that? Thursday sounds perfect :):.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I officially had three days to plan a perfect first date.

I grabbed a coffee from my normal cart at the hospital before making my way up to do my rounds. I found myself smiling. Normally I am a very smiley person. I'm happy almost always, but today I felt the new pep in my step, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"How are my kids?" I asked Alex who was standing over a stack of charts. "They're good." Alex said not lifting his eyes. "Super." I had sliding him a coffee. Alex was a bit of a hard ass. He could come across as a jerk to people, but he's actually a really good guy, and he's great with the tiny humans. "Thanks boss." He said with a smile picking up the coffee.

"Let's go do rounds." I said kicking off on my shoes and gliding down the hallway.

It was almost two before I had a chance to get a break. My stomach was practically yelling at me by the time I stopped. I had an emergency appendectomy on a six year old. And two cases of swallowed objects that got lodged so deeply they both required surgery.

The cafeteria was uncharacteristically slow but I found a few familiar faces as I finished paying for my lunch.

"So, where did you and ortho hottie slip off to?" Mark asked with a smirk as I sat down my tray. "Calliope and I went somewhere quiet." I said sitting down. Marks smile grew bigger and his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "To talk!" I said rolling my eyes. "To talk." Mark said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Who's calliope?" Teddy asked picking up her drink. "She's the new ortho surgeon, super hot. Great rack." Mark said interjecting. "Mark!" I admonished. It was true, but him talking about her like she was meat made me want to hit him with a brick. "What? It's true." He said shrugging.

"Speaking of the ortho hottie." He said looking out towards the salad bar. I spun around in my chair, and there she was. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was in street clothes. A pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips in the most deliciously perfect way. And a deep crimson shirt that made her perfectly tan skin glow. Indeed she was hot. But she was so much more then just looks.

I found myself walking towards her, I hadn't even realized I started moving until her eyes met mine. And she smiled. That amazing smile that literally made my heart want to pop out of my chest. "Arizona." She said taking a few steps my way. Her name sounded amazing escaping those perfectly plump lips.

"Calliope." I said smiling back. "What are you doing here?" I asked as we stood in the cafeteria which was now starting to get busy. "I had to pick up my schedule. And I have been busy all morning so I didn't have a chance to eat." She said looking down at her tray. "I don't particularly like salad but it was the only thing that look appealing." She said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't text back yet. I have been busy all morning also." I said fumbling with my phone in my pocket. "No big deal. I get it." She said shrugging. "Why don't you come sit with us? I can introduce you to a few new people." I said looking back at our table. All eyes were curiously set on us. "Sounds good." She said following me.

"This is teddy Altman, cardio. You've already met mark, and this is Cristina yang cardio and Meredith grey Neuro." I said smiling. "Hello." Everyone said almost in unison. "Hi." Callie said sitting down.

We made small talk through lunch. Even Cristina was cordial. A rarity in my eyes, well unless she knew you. "Mark. Stop staring at my chest!" Callie quipped somewhere in the midst of conversation. "What?! It's a nice chest!" He defended eliciting an eye roll. "They're not going to do tricks, you're never going to see them, and you're definitely not going to be doing whatever is going through your mind right now. Yeah, I see that look on your face." Callie said arching one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows.

The table fell completely silent before Cristina and Meredith both burst into laughter. "All right!" Teddy said clapping her hands and giving into her laughter. I'm sure I looked stunned. I had never seen anyone stand up to mark like that befitted it was refreshing to say the least. "Hey. Can't blame a guy for dreaming." Mark said with a wink. With that he got up and left looking back and throwing a smile over his shoulder.

"Wow. I um... That was..." I said shaking my head. "Ballsy? Who does that guy think he is?!" Callie asked with a chuckle. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of men staring at my chest, but I have to work with the guy!" Callie said dropping her fork.

"Crap 911!" Teddy said as her pager went off and she abruptly left followed my Cristina. "I've never seen anyone react to mark that way." Meredith said with a smirk. "Well, might as well let him know where he stands from the beginning." Callie said smiling.

"Crap, there goes my pager. See you around." Meredith said before she left. "So why wait until Thursday? Are you free tonight?" I found slipping out of my mouth. I wasn't planning on saying it. I didn't mean to say it, but every ounce of my being wanted to spend time with this glorious woman. This glorious woman who just put mark Sloan in his place.

I felt a blush creep up my neck. I wasn't sure where any of that came from but there was no taking it back now. There was only silence from Callie which made my heart beat rapidly in my chest. Then my pager went off "shit." I mumbled under my breath getting up from my seat.

Callie remained silent as I started to walk away. "That was... That was stupid, I'm sorry. Look Thursday is good if you're still up for it." I said walking backwards. A slow smile crept across Callie's face and those deep brown eyes locked with mine. I had to turn around. I suddenly felt off balance. "Arizona!" Callie yelled, drawing a few eyes her way. I turned around catching her eyes once more. "Tonight sounds perfect." She said with a nod. I smiled at her as I made my way to the ER.

"Tonight sounds perfect." I thought unable to contain my smile.


	3. Chapter 3

-Arizona-

The day was hectic. My page was for a 10 year old girl who had been thrown from her brothers motorcycle. Luckily she was wearing a helmet, but she still had some internal bleeding and a few broken bones. She coded on my table twice, but we ended up saving her and were able to keep her in stable condition after the second coding.

That surgery lasted almost four hours, but we caught everything and she was expected to make a full recovery. Days like today wore me out, but they also gave me a strange surge of that warm feeling you get when you know you made a difference in someone's life.

I think that's what we are all searching for. I mean us surgeons at least. Really, anyone in the medical profession. We are in this to help save lives, help save loved ones, and hopefully at the end of the day our best is good enough.

I made me way to my favorite cart for a cup of coffee. If my date with Callie was going to happen tonight, and I was going to be awake for it, which I wanted to be, I needed some caffeine, and fast! "Well she sure was pretty, that woman you were talking to today." Anna said from somewhere behind me.

We have been split up for five months, almost six now. Our relationship was probably always doomed. It was on again off again for the entirety of it. She always complained about my busy work schedule, and the fact that I was a "workaholic" she also accused me of cheating, more then once. But still, I thought I loved her. This was our longest split to date, and it was for sure over this time.

Especially now, when Anna is standing in front of me. Her brown hair, and green eyes looking at me through those long eyelashes. And all I can think about is Callie, and our date tonight. I'm not even sure this behavior is normal. I've never thought about anyone like this. Even my first high school crush. She seemed to be all I could think about. At least on my down time.

"Yes, she's very pretty." I said mustering up my best smile. We may be over, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen, the relationship between us. And I did still have to work with the lady. "Girlfriend?" Anna asked looking at me thoughtfully. "No." I said simply. It was the truth, we have been together for the past two days. Well I guess technically three days now. But tonight, tonight was out first date. Damn, this was moving fast.

"Could have fooled me." Anna said paying for her coffee. "Excuse me?" I asked confused. "I mean I saw you guys in the cafeteria today. I didn't mean to pry, or stare... Whatever..." Anna said slightly fumbling over her words. "But when Jodi asked me who you were talking to, I had to look." She said shrugging her shoulders. "The way you two looked at each other was... I don't know, intense I guess is the word." Anna said sighing.

"Have a goodnight, Anna." I said after her ramble, and I began to walk away. I didn't want to explain any of what Callie and I had to her, because I myself wasn't sure. Were people seeing what I felt for her? That weird rush of crazy energy that made me tingle from the tips if my toes to the crown of my head? That warm fuzzy feeling of butterflies that couldn't be contained? Was she feeling it too? Anna said "the way you looked at each other." I thought making my way in the locker room to change my clothes.

Whatever this was, I can honestly say I've never felt it with another person. Ever. The logical part of me is telling me to freak out, but most of me is saying enjoy this. And enjoy it I will.

.; I just got out of surgery. I'm going to go home and shower, and get ready for our date. Dress casually, I'll pick you up in a few hours!:.

I texted Callie. I felt those butterflies again, this was insane. After meeting Anna, I didn't even call her until about a week later. Even then I only called her, because we ran into each other at the hospital, and she asked why I hadn't.

Being with Callie feels effortless, like I don't have to try. She's obviously beautiful, and smart. But there's more to her, I can't put my finger on it. She's sweet, I know that much. Those dark eyes, they have a story. I hope I figure it out soon.

-Callie-

The hotel room seemed smaller as I started taking out every piece of clothing I owned trying to organize myself better. After yesterday, taking forever to get dressed, and today not being able to find a simple shirt I had made up my mind.

I heard my phone ping from somewhere in the masses of clothes piled on the bed. "Oh my god, this is a disaster zone!" I said to looking at the chaos around me. It was almost overwhelming.

Usually back in Miami our maid Linda would do the unpacking and organizing of clothes. My parents, always old fashioned, insisted I live at home until I was married. What is this the 50s? I love my parents, don't get me wrong, even now when they don't talk to me.

My phone pinged again bringing me out of my thoughts.

I moved clothes out of the way searching for it. I finally found it under a pile of shirts.

.; I just got out of surgery. I'm going to go home and shower, and get ready for our date. Dress casually, I'll pick you up in a few hours!:.

The text read. It made a smile form on my face immediately. I was going in a date tonight, with Arizona Robbins. A beautiful, wonderful woman, who I just met. Wow, this sure is moving fast.

.; I'll be ready. Do I get a hint as to where we are going?:.

I typed in. Something about Arizona just made me feel. It made me feel things I've never felt for anyone. And as much as if scared me, I liked it more.

.: Nope, it's a surprise ;):.

Yep, I definitely liked it.

With that I walked over to my shower. My thoughts drifted as I washed my hair. Arizona was uniquely special. The sparkle in her eyes, the way everything around her stopped moving when she smiled. She was in fact beautiful. The most beautiful thing I think I've ever laid my eyes on. And I am going on a date with her... Tonight! But beyond her beauty, there's something about her, something special.

Arizona said casual, but I still wanted to look good for her. I slightly curled my hair, just enough to add a wave, and of course did my makeup. I wore my favorite pair of jeans, that fit just right, and grabbed a black shirt that showed just a hint of cleavage.

Honestly we could be going to the dumpster for our first date. I honestly didn't care as long as it was with Arizona.

Reality coursed through me and I realized my room was still a complete wreck. "Shit!" I said out loud looking at the masses of clothes still laying on the bed. "Why did I even start this?" I groaned setting a load of clothes into an empty suitcase.

Then, there was a knock at my door.

-Arizona-

I probably got ready in record time, but I was excited for my date with the one and only Calliope Torres. A casual date, with casual clothes, and a comfortable setting.

I had surprised myself, first by asking Callie out, but then by moving up our date to tonight. But I wasn't about to back down. This, whatever this is we have going between us, it's different.

I settled on a blue shirt, and jeans with a pair of shoes that were practical and easy to walk in, but still cute.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Callie yelled, sounding slightly frazzled.

"Ok." I said simply rocking back and forth on my heels. I smoothed over my shirt and fiddled with my hair a bit. I wore it curly tonight. And I did my makeup, not much, just a hint of it.

And then the door opened. And there she was. I took in the sight of her. She was in a black shirt that showed off just enough cleavage. And jeans that hugged her curves in the most delicious way. And boots, those boots that... Wow...

"Hi." She said with a smile, I hadn't even realized I was staring. "Hi.." I said clearing my throat. "You look beautiful." She said looking me up and down. "You too." I said tucking some hair behind my ear. "I just have to grab my coat, want to come in. For a second?" She asked opening the door further. "Sure." I said walking in.

"I decided to organize, which isn't going so well." She said with a laugh. "Organize huh?" I asked following her to her room. "My organizing turned into an explosion." She mumbled. "Oh my god, calliope!" I said with a laugh noticing the clothes all over the room. "See! I was trying to make finding my clothes easier. Didn't really happen that way." She said sighing.

"But. I do know where my coat is." She said grabbing it off the chair. "I have tomorrow to do this. Well in the morning at least." Callie said as we walked back towards the front door. "And why only the morning?" I found myself asking as she opened the door for us. "Oh, um, apartment hunting." Callie said cheerily as we made our way down the hall.

"That should be fun." I said pressing the elevator button. "Fun... Yeah, I'm so looking forward to it." Callie said laughing and rolling her eyes. And with that the elevator doors opened.

We stepped in slowly and the doors shut behind us, and there it was. That intense energy. Why did it seem to be more palpable in small spaces? I took in a deep breath letting it out of my mouth. I found myself wanting to grab Callie and press her against the elevator wall and...

"So you're still not going to tell me where we are going are you? Callie said ripping me out of my thoughts. "Nope." I said smiling up at her. "Fine." She said smiling back at me.

The doors opened and we made our way to my car, which I had payed valet to hold up front for me.

We slid in the car and Callie sat on a silk scarf I had set in there. "This is pretty!" She said holding it up. "Ok, don't think I'm weird, but I want you to tie that around your eyes." I said timidly. I could feel the shakiness in my voice. Here I was asking a woman I just met, to tie a scarf around her eyes while I lead her, to for all she knows, the woods to leave her body.

"You want me to the this scarf around my eyes?" She asked her lips lifting at the sides revealing that amazing smile. "Yes." I said nodding. "I'm choosing to trust you. Don't do anything crazy." She said laughing and tying the scarf around her eyes.

"Good. Now. Where are you going apartment hunting? Have you found any you liked?" I asked keeping conversation light. "I found a few places online, but I'm not really sure where any of them are. For all I know, I could be looking for a house clear across town." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Well, if you'd like I can help you." I found slipping out of my mouth. "Really? Arizona, that would be great!" Callie said enthusiastically.

"I have the late shift on Thursday, we can go that morning. Or like I said, I'm off Friday and Saturday." I said fumbling with the stations on the radio. "Whatever works for you. I'm free as a bird until Monday." Callie said. I wasn't sure how it took so long, but suddenly her perfume filled my senses. It took everything out of me not to lean over and get a whiff of her neck, which looked utterly delectable.

"Arizona?" She asked breaking me out of my thoughts again. "Well if we go Friday or Saturday, that gives us the whole day to you know, look around... See what you like." I answered. What was this strange spell she had me under? I wasn't sure, but I didn't mind it at all..

"I say Friday. I'd like to get into a place sooner then later." Callie said resting her hands in her lap. "Friday it is." I said smiling.

"And, here we are... No peaking, I'll come help you out." I said closing my door and running around the car.

-Callie-

Arizona very carefully helped me out. I wasn't sure where we were but it was quiet and smelled fresh. I could feel the crackling of the dirt below me as my boots came into contact with the earth.

"Ok... I just thought since you just moved here, what better place to have a first date then..." And with that Arizona gently took off the blindfold. "Wow." I gasped looking at the cityscape below us. It was a perfect view of Seattle and the sun was just beginning to set. "Arizona, this is amazing." I said taking a few steps forward.

Below us was a valley full of trees and greenery. Nothing that you would ever see in Miami. "You like it? Really?" Arizona asked smiling at me. Her eyes were twinkling with the sunset. "Really. I love it." I said breathing in the fresh air.

"Now, I'm not a great cook, so I didn't want to subject you to that on our date. I do order a mean takeout though." Arizona said walking around the car. She pulled out a few bags of Italian food and a blanket. She laid the blanket on the hood of her car and patted the hood for me to get up.

"This is the best first date I've ever been on!" I found myself saying. "Actually this is the best date I've ever been on at all... And it just started." I continued. "Dammit. Why did I say that? I'm going to scare her off!" I thought sighing. "Well I'm glad." Arizona said simply with that adorable dimpled smile.

She jumped on the car to join me and I finally had the chance to drink in the site of her. The blue shirt she wore really made her eyes pop, especially with the sunset, not to mention her amazing chest... And the jeans she was wearing really made her butt pop. And... "So how are you liking Seattle so far?" Arizona asked bringing me out of my less than innocent thoughts. "So far so good. Then again, I've spent most of my time with you, so that can never be bad." I said with a laugh as she handed me some food.

"I'm happy to keep you company." Arizona said taking a bite of her pasta. I smiled back taking a bite of mine. "Oh my god, this is amazing." I said closing my eyes and savoring the flavor. "Good, I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite." Arizona said as she poured a glass of wine. I hadn't even noticed she brought a bottle until now. "White. It goes with the pasta better." She said handing me a glass.

"So, where are we?" I asked fully taking in my surroundings. It seemed we were the only ones around for miles. The car was encased in trees, and the path we had to take here looked fresh. "I found this place on accident." Arizona said setting down her drink. "I needed to get away from the city so I parked my car about a mile down from here, and decided to hike up here. I found this place, and whenever I need to clear my head, this is where I come." Arizona said smiling. "Your own personal bubble." I said sighing and smiling. "Exactly." Arizona said with that twinkle.

"I love it, it's amazing." I said looking around. "I hadn't been here in a while, but well I kinda wanted to impress you. You don't seem like the kinda girl who I should take to the movies on a first date. Or even for a stroll. I mean... You're more. I don't know, maybe like a... God I'm an idiot. I get nervous and then I babble." Arizona said turning a light shade of red.

"I think it's cute." I said leaning over our food and kissing her cheek. It was flush and a little heated from the blush creeping up it. And there it was again, that spark. From a simple kiss.

Suddenly Arizona's lips were on mine. They were pressed feather light against me, and even that swift touch felt amazing. I pressed against her a little harder, wanting to make full contact with those pink lips. They tasted of wine and something I could only describe as pure Arizona. The combination was almost intoxicating to say the least.

She brought a hand up and cupped my cheek leaning into the kiss a little further. I found my hand in her hair tugging gently at the soft strands. The kiss became deeper when she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth. I almost moaned with the sensation, but found myself able to stop it from bubbling in my throat.

Arizona pulled back as if she were looking for permission to take it further. Her blue eyes searching mine. They seemed to be sparkling more and mixed a deeper shade of blue. No words were exchanged as our eyes searched each other. I nodded once before she pulled my face back in.

Her tongue flecked out running gently across my lower lip, before I opened my mouth and granted her access. Our tongues met, dancing in a tango of pure bliss, gently massaging against each other. I could feel my heart rate spike and my head start to spin with every motion.

Suddenly, she was straddling me, with one leg on each side of my body. She never broke contact in her swift movement and for that I was grateful. I ran my hands up and down her back as she began to work my jacket off letting it fall behind me. Now the only sounds that filled the air were those of our erratic breathing.

"God, Arizona..." I managed to get out pulling away for a minute. "Mmmm." She mumbled smiling against my mouth. I couldn't stop this kiss, I didn't want to. She pulled back gently to discard her own jacket before her lips were on mine again. I pulled her head in close pulling her bottom lip into my mouth. I found myself moving my head lower gently kissing along her jaw and down her neck. I stopped at her pulse point sucking in her skin, careful not to leave a mark.

"Calliope..." She said as her hands tangled in my hair. God, I loved the way her voice sounded coming out of her mouth. She moved my face back up kissing me, hard. And with that she jumped off the car.

"Wow... That was um..." She said pacing back and forth. I watched her walking, kicking up a small amount of dust. "Are you ok?" I asked already missing the feel of her skin against mine. "I'm fine, I just... That was intense and..." She said running her fingers through her hair. "I thought... Well after the first night, when we basically had a make out fest, this would be ok. I never intended the kiss to go that deep." I said still watching her pace.

"Me either... This is just. You're an amazing kisser Calliope. Amazing. And you are beautiful and... You... We have to stop." Arizona said flustered. "Stop?" I asked confused. "You just got into town, and every day you've been here I have spent with you. This is just... It's moving really fast." Arizona said sighing.

My world felt like it was turned upside down with those words. Had I missed something? Yes we were moving fast, but generally people do kiss on dates. Well, ok, maybe not quite like that, it was intense and amazing. Why is she freaking out?

"Stop?" I asked again. Testing out the word. "Yes... I wanted tonight to be perfect and it has been, but what are we doing? We hardly know each other... And... I think I should take you home." Arizona said, causing my stomach to sink.

"Arizona..." I said feeling like I was punched in the gut. "We just got here." I said noting that the sun had hardly moved. "I'm sorry Callie. She said grabbing the food from the car. I jumped off the hood and brought the blanket folding it gently and placing it in the back seat.

Was I crazy? Had I just imagined that spark in my head? Was this a totally one sided thing? It would be like me for that to be an option.

I sighed and got in the car shaking my head.

Great, another one bites the dust.

33333333

A/N: Hello lovely people! Sorry it took so long for this update. My workload has been crazy intense, not to mention I do have somewhat if a life (sometimes) lol. But I want to say thanks to all my readers! I'm still raw from the 11x5 episode and ugh! I'm not happy! that being said I need the fluff. This won't be dramatic for long, so stick with me! Thanks for reading, and comments are always welcome! XO


	4. Chapter 4

-Callie-

It has been 3 weeks since that first date with Arizona. I mean, I guess you can call it a first date. The more I think about it, the more I think it was just a trip to the woods, and a make out session with an abrupt ending leading to disaster.

And so I find myself sitting here at lunch, alone, replaying that evening in my mind. Again.

The kiss had been amazing, mind blowing, earth shattering, amazing. And then I was on my way back to the hotel, because we were moving too fast. The ride was silent. Completely. And tense. It wasn't the energy I was used to feeling between Arizona and I, granted I only had known her a few days. I didn't know what to say to her. I had thousands of questions swirling around in my head and so I just said nothing.

It felt like the longest car ride of my life! As a distraction, I found myself mentally making a check list with every twist and turn she made so I could possibly one day return to the spot she had taken me. It helped interrupt those nagging thoughts, and it seemed like a great escape to get to. Even if it was there that everything just happened.

"Mind if I sit?" A voice asked distracting me. "Um... Yeah, go ahead." I said pushing around my food on my plate. "Why are you eating alone? Sure you've made some friends by now." The now familiar voice said again. "It couldn't be." I thought afraid to look up. "Seriously Torres, this isn't still about that chick three weeks ago is it?" The voice said now making my eyes shoot up.

"Oh my god! Addison!" I said almost too loudly causing most of the cafeteria to look back at us. "Hey cal!" She said with a smile. I got up and pulled her into a hug laughing. "Ok, good that was more of the reaction I was looking for." She said squeezing me.

I had called Addison after the date, or whatever it was. I was baffled, and she always knew what to say. But I didn't think she'd show up like this. Did I sound that pathetic on the phone? Oh well, at this point, who cares? Addison is here!

"What are you doing here?!" I asked siting back down, unable to wipe the smile off my face. "Well, I didn't know your work schedule, so I went to your apartment, and knocked. And, I knocked some more and you didn't answer. So I figured, knowing you, you'd be here. Then I made my trek across the street to the hospital. I asked around, and some nice, and might I add hot, male nurse directed me here." Addison said smiling.

"Well I'm really glad you're here, but what I mean is, why are you in Seattle? What's going on?" I asked feeling a small panic start to rise. "Oh, here, in Seattle." Addison said laughing. "Well, I had some time off from work and I have an amazing new resident that works with me, so I figured id come see you. Surprise!" She said waving her hands in the air.

"This is great, oh my god!" I said feeling all past doubts being pushed from my brain. Addison was indeed my best friend. I never had to question where I stood with her. She was the first person I came out to, the one I turned to when my parents all but disowned me, the one who held my hair back when I had slightly too much tequila on my 21st birthday, and let's not even get started on when I went to bed with a 10 and woke up with a 3 on our trip to cancun. That thought made me shudder.

"How long are you staying? Where is your stuff?" I asked unable to wipe the smile off my face. "I know your chief of surgery, it turns out. I found him and he let me store it in one of the on call rooms." Addison said crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "And to answer, two weeks. I know, it's crazy, but I... Well..." She said slightly stuttering over her words. "I'm looking for change cal, now that I groomed my resident I have options."

"What? I thought you loved Hopkins." I said confused. "It's lonely." She said shrugging. "Adam and I broke up, what? A year ago now, my parents are in Oregon which is not far, plus your here. I found out there's an opening here for head of OB." She said reaching over to my plate and stealing a fry.

"Addison... That would be... Oh my god!" I said giddy putting my hand On her arm. "So, when can we blow this Popsicle stand? I want to see the sites!" She said in a way only Addison could. "My shift is over at six, it's what? Three now?" I asked checking my watch. "Yea, just after." She said checking hers. "Ok, so you can come with me, I'll get you my keys and you can go put your stuff in my apartment and we'll go do whatever you want. You came on the right day, I have the next three days off. I'm Not even on call any of those days." I said smiling. "Just my luck. I always told you I was lucky." She said with a knowing smirk.

"So who is she?" Addison asked taking another fry. "I don't see her, then again I try to avoid eye contact with most people." I said shrugging. "Why?" Addison asked confused. "This hospital is an ever active rumor mill, everyone knows everything." I said shrugging. "Well I want to know what she looks like." Addison said. "Fine she's um..." I said looking up and around the busy cafeteria. "She's over there, the blonde." I said noticing her with her regular group of friends. Her eyes met mine. Was she watching us? Weird. As soon as our eyes locked she turned away.

"You're right, she's hot." Addison said smiling then diverting her attention back to me. "You're supposed to say, you had one date, if it could even be considered that, and you're hung up on someone you just met, and she's really not even that pretty. Addison! You're slipping!" I said laughing. "Well that would be lying Calliope Iphagena. I'm many things, but a liar isn't one of them." Addison said with a knowing smirk.

"You're lucky I like you because I would lay you out flat for using that name other wise!" I said shaking my head. "Come on, let's go get your stuff." I said. I cleaning up my mess. I linked my arm with hers as we made our way out of the cafeteria.

"So, where can a girl get a drink around here?" Addison said tightening her grip in my arm. "Some things never change." I said laughing and shaking my head. "I'll take you to joes tonight, we can repeat junior year." I said laughing. "I'm game!" Addison said doing a little dance.

-Arizona-

"So, the ortho hottie has moved on." Mark said, in his gruff voice. "What?" I asked trying to divert my eyes from where I was looking. Callie was sitting with an attractive red head. Someone I had never seen around the hospital before. Crap.

I had abruptly put an end to our date three weeks ago. I felt things for Callie I shouldn't be feeling this soon into meeting her, and past experience has proven that doesn't work out for me. Even though any of those other feelings weren't this intense, and there wasn't even the spark with the others. It scared me.

"That woman she's talking to... Hot!" Mark said with that smirk he got, that made his eyes shine in a mischievous manner. "Oh, shut up mark!" I said rolling my eyes, feeling frustrated with him, and with myself.

Just because I had ended the date, doesn't mean I actually got over the magic that was Callie. I've thought about her constantly, I've even had a few rather interesting dreams about her. We also worked on a few cases together in the past couple of weeks. But there was very little verbal communication and no eye contact at all.

"We had one date." I said defending myself. "And it ended after you guys made out. I know." Mark said throwing up his hands and rolling his eyes.

"Is he giving you crap about Callie again?" Teddy asked sliding into a chair. "Of course he is." I said sighing and picking at my salad. "When are you gonna get it through your head, that shes damaged goods?" Teddy said with a laugh. Her tone was teasing, but I couldn't help but let that comment sting a little bit. I knew she meant nothing by it, but that was how I felt sometimes.

"I am not damaged goods." I mumbled taking a bite of my food. "Oh come on Zona! Ever since Anna you've gone on what? Three dates, besides Callie. And when is the last time you've even come close to having sex with anyone?" Teddy asked. Her concern was clear, but I couldn't help but feel slightly attacked by my friends. Mostly because they were right.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said looking up at Callie, and the woman she was talking to. Perhaps she had moved on. She looks happy, I haven't seen her smile like that since we went on that date. I swear that smile made the sun envious. Even if she wasn't smiling at me, it made the room so bright.

And then her eyes met mine. Shit I have been caught staring at her. I turned my attention back to my table and forced myself not to look over there again. That was until I saw movement. Callie had linked her arms with this mystery red head and then they were gone.

"Oh come on Robbins. No use crying over spilt milk. We are going to joes tonight, and so are you. No negotiating." Mark said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Fine. I'm off tomorrow anyway." I said shrugging my shoulders. "And I need to get my mind on something else." I thought shaking my head. "Good, we're meeting there at eight." Mark said smiling.

I rushed home after my shift at the hospital, which ended a half hour after it was supposed to. "You're going to go out, look hot, and have fun. No more feeling sorry for your self over your own stupid mistake." I said to myself running my hands over my shirts in my closet.

"Perfect." I thought pulling down a red button up shirt. "I can keep a few buttons down, show off my assets." I thought with a giggle. "And, these black pants." I thought pulling them down. They were my favorite dressy type pants that I knew showed off my butt, especially when I wore the right heels. "If anything I'll at least turn a few heads." I thought as I made my way to the bathroom to "put myself together."

Joe's was already busy when I got there. I looked around for teddy and mark at our normal table, which was occupied. Of course. "Arizona!" Teddy yelled walking up to me. "Some stupid college kids took our table." She said rolling her eyes. "We are over here." She said leading me to a table almost in the back of the bar.

"What are you drinking tonight robbins?" Mark asked throwing back his regular scotch neat. "Something strong, surprise me." I said taking my seat. "It's crazy busy tonight!" I said loudly almost shouting over the music. "I know, apparently there was some lecture in the hospital today and a bunch of students are here from all over." Teddy said sipping on her drink. "Well maybe we'll get a few free drinks tonight!" I said laughing. "That's the plan!" Teddy said with. Wink.

"Looking hot! Trying to get lucky tonight?" Teddy asked bringing her drink to her lips. "You never know." I said smirking at her. "One round, on me, the incomparable mark Sloan!" Mark said putting down a round. I laughed and rolled my eyes. He was a lot to stomach at first, but all in all he really was a good guy. A little pompous, but he had a heart of gold once you got to know him.

A few hours, and many drinks later I found myself starting to loosen up. Teddy and mark were on the makeshift dance floor some of the college students had created and I was on my 6th, maybe 7th whiskey and coke.

Suddenly my eyes were diverted from my friends to the magical site in just to the left of them. Calliope Torres. Her body moved so fluidly to the music, her hips were perfectly synched to the beat, and I couldn't help but wonder how those hips would feel on top of me, or under me. She was dancing around with the red head from earlier. Neither of them touching, but there was obviously some type of chemistry there.

Dammit Arizona. Pull it together, you already blew it! Or have I? I thought feeling the alcohol giving me courage I normally wouldn't.

-Callie-

I had only been to Joe's a handful of times, and I honestly didn't expect it to be this busy when Addison and I walked in. But it was. It was loud, and there were bodies everywhere.

"Now this really can be just like junior year!" Addison laughing. Going out with Addison had always been one of my favorite past times. It didn't matter what the circumstance was, the night always ended on a good note.

She wore her staple pencil skirt, and silk button up shirt with her sky high heels, and while I never felt the need to compete with her, as far as looks went, I at least wanted to look decent next to her. So after my shift I got ready in a simple black dress that she actually picked out, and I paired it with some strappy black heels. The dress was dipped slightly low but not too much, and the heels added about 4 inches in height.

We made our way to the bar, feeling slightly buzzed because we had started drinking some wine before we left for Joe's.

"Ladies! What can I get you?" Joe asked from behind the bar. "Two shots of tequila and two beers please!" Addison said leaning over the counter. "Addison, this doesn't have to be exactly like junior year. I'd like to remember some of the night!" I said laughing. "Oh come on Callie, live a little bit! You don't have work tomorrow!" She said pulling out her credit card. "Fine!" I said easily giving in.

"Here's to, having a good night, and looking good while doing it!" Addison said as Joe slid over our shots. "Here, here!" I said laughing, and throwing back my shot, it burned slightly as it slid down my throat, and I was thankful for the beer Addison bought for me to chase it.

A hand full of shots later Addison and I found ourselves out on the dance floor, in a mixture of the college students, and some familiar faces from the hospital.

"This really is like junior year!" I said laughing and swaying to the beat. "I think that year was one for the record books!" Addison shouted over at me. We were both lost in the music, metaphorically letting our hair down. It wasn't often either of us did this, these days.

"I have to go to the restroom! The tequila is finally catching up! Get the next round on me!" I said handing Addison my credit card.

With that I made my way to the bathroom. My body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and my bladder felt like it was ready to burst. I closed the stall thankful no one else was in there because I wasn't sure id make it another second.

As I was washing my hands the door flew open with gusto. "A drunk college kid." I thought stifling my laugh as I finished washing up. I leaned over to grab a paper towel to dry my hands, but heard no other movement from whoever just opened the door.

"No ones in there." I said turning around, not expecting to see her there. "Arizona." I said nodding once. She looked amazing in that red shirt and black pants she was wearing. Her shirt buttons were left open, just enough to show a hint of cleavage, thought for my breath to catch in my throat. "Hi." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Hi." I said fanning myself. The thin layer of sweat was still prominent on my skin, and the sight of Arizona wasn't helping matters.

Suddenly I was up against the wall. Her lips found mine and she used her hips to pin me to the wall as her hands ran up in my hair and then down over my chest causing my skin to react. I could feel the goosebumps everywhere. A simple touch from this woman and I was a goner.

My drunken haze made my reactions slower, and even though I didn't want to pull away I did. "Arizona, what are you doing?" I asked. My breathing was erratic and my mind was spinning as I forced my lips apart from hers.

"I don't know..." She said taking a small step back. "I am an idiot. I shouldn't have left things like I did." She said sighing. My breathing was still uneven, and the rise and fall of her chest indicated that I had the same affect on her as she had on me.

"I am a runner, both physically and metaphorically." She continued on. "When things get too intense I run. It's what I do." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I've tried to apologize a thousand times and I couldn't make myself do it, I was too scared. You didn't deserve for me to treat you that way and I'm sorry." She said in one long breath. I stood stunned, I wasn't sure if I was hearing her right.

"You look beautiful." She finally said after a long silence, I wasn't sure how long because I was just trying to keep my wits about me. "So do you." I sighed. And with that her lips were on mine again.

-Arizona-

I had only meant to go apologize to Callie. That was my full intention when I walked into the bathroom. But there she was in that amazing dress, showing off her amazing legs, and her amazing butt. And when she turned around and her eyes met mine, all reasoning flew out the window.

That's how we got from point A to point B. I had her pinned against the dirty bathroom wall, and I somehow managed to slide my thigh between her legs. I swear I felt her grind down on it a few times, but that could be my wishful thinking.

"Callie, what is taking so..." A voice from behind us said. It cut off when she very obviously noticed our not so innocent position. "Oh um... So I'll just be at the bar whenever you're... Finished." The voice said backing out.

For whatever reason this caused Callie to laugh. "That was my friend Addison. Guess we've been in here a while." Callie said fixing her dress and running her fingers through her hair. "Friend?" I asked feeling my heart rate pick up. "Friend, she's just a friend." I thought sighing. It felt like the jealousy weight had been lifted off of my chest.

"Oh, yeah, Addison and I have known each other since freshman year in med school. She's my best friend, well besides aria." She said shrugging.

"I guess I better get back out to her. She did travel a long way to see me." Callie said with a smile, fixing my shirt collar she had been tugging at. "This was... it was fun." Callie said walking past me and back out to the bar. She looked over her shoulder giving me a smile and then she was gone.

"No Arizona, you're not going to let it go this way again. Stop being afraid and start taking chances, especially chances with her." I said giving myself a pep talk in the mirror.

And with that I marched out there. Callie was already in an animated conversation with her red headed friend who had caught us in the bathroom by the time I got out there.

I tapped her twice on the shoulder causing her to turn around and face me. "Look, I am not perfect. And sometimes I jump to stupid incorrect conclusions. I make bad judgments because I let my past control my present and by default my future." I said letting it all out. "Sometimes I call it wrong. I called this one wrong Calliope." I said sighing.

"Calliope." Addison said raising an eyebrow. "Shut up." Callie said over her shoulder. "Well, say something. Please." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"Look, Arizona..." She started making my heart fall into my stomach. "I understand things were moving quite fast. I thought that too, but somehow something felt different with you." Callie said tugging at her dress. "Then the more I thought about it, the more one sided It felt." She continued on.

"No... That's not true." I interjected trying to cut her off. "Then tonight, I felt it again. That spark. Am I crazy?" Callie said laughing and shaking her head. "No... I feel it too." I said quietly. I usually didn't admit to things like this, but here I was admitting it. "Well good then." Callie said sighing.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked hopeful. "This means, you Arizona Robbins are granted a second chance." She said smiling and turning back around to her friend.

"Wait, just like that?" I asked confused. "I believe in second chances." Callie said shrugging.

Then she leaned down. And her lips met mine. Very gently. It sent a shiver through my whole body. I had never reacted like this, ever. Especially with such a gentle kiss.

"Maybe we can talk, tomorrow or something?" Callie suggested looking back at her friend who now had her back to us. "Tomorrow." I said taking a step back. "Tomorrow?" Addison said spinning back around. "No, cal!" She said rolling her eyes.

Shit, I just met this woman, and she already hates me. That's my fault I guess. I thought sighing. "Go talk tonight. I'm fine, I'm all set up in your guest room and besides, this gentleman has offered to buy me a drink." Addison said grabbing onto marks arm.

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Watch out for him." She said glaring in marks direction. "I'm not looking for a loving committed relationship here calliope!" She said over enunciating Callie's name, causing her to glare at her now. "Junior year... Repeat." Addison laughing.

"No glove no love!" Callie said hitting her friend in the arm. "Right!" Addison said nodding once. "Tonight's on me. Just have joe keep my card, but don't forget to grab it at the end of the night!" Callie said grabbing my hand.

And with that we were making our way out of joes. Together.

3333333

A/N so... I cranked this one out quicker than usual because I didn't want to keep you hanging and I had a flow going. As always, thanks for any comments and the follows! They are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

-Arizona-

"So you look like you found a place." I said as we made our way over to Callie's apartment building. I couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt. I was supposed to help her find a place to live, but after I reacted the way I did, I couldn't bring myself to say two words to her, let alone follow through on my offer to help her apartment hunt.

"Yeah, it was pure luck. I happened to be leaving work after my first day at Seattle grace. I spent all week looking for a place, but didn't find anything. Then I happened to walk past here and just decided to stroll in. A couple was just moving out, and I signed the papers on the spot. I guess it was fate." Callie said smiling and opening the downstairs door. "I guess so." I said following her in.

She pushed for the elevator button and we patiently waited for it to come down, letting a silence settle over us. My head was still fuzzy from the alcohol I had consumed at Joe's. And I'm assuming Callie's was too, considering she almost just stumbled on her heels, and we were just standing there. I had to stifle my giggle.

The elevators opened and we made our way in. She pushed the 5 button and we were on our way up.

Even in my fuzzy headed state I felt the energy building between us. Damn these close quarters. I wanted to push her against the elevator wall and... Then my thoughts were ripped from my brain as my back crashed against the railing. Callie cornered me in the back of the elevator, her plump delicious lips pressed against mine. I let out a sigh and I felt my body slightly shiver beneath her touch. Here I was dreaming about this moment, and she had just done it.

My hands slightly tangled in her hair as her tongue slid across my bottom lip, seeking entrance in. I was all too happy to oblige. I opened my mouth and gently sucked her tongue into my mouth. A soft moan escaped her mouth and it took everything out of me not to start ripping at the dress she was wearing.

The elevator came to a halt, causing us to part. Both of our breathing was erratic and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. Callie just smiled at me as she walked off the elevator. I took in a deep breath to compose myself before following her. I watched her from behind, the way her amazing calves looked in the heels she was wearing, and the way her amazing hips swayed as she walked so elegantly in her heels. Even inebriated.

I caught up to Callie as she pushed open her apartment door. "Apartment 502." I thought taking a mental note and smiling. "I haven't gotten everything set up yet, and I still have stuff being delivered, but here it is." Callie said opening the door.

There were paint swatches pinned to the wall, and a few un-open boxes laying off to the side. "Sorry, it's kind of bare." She said gesturing around the nearly empty room. The only thing filling the void of the living space was a chair and coffee table. "The place I stopped had the couch and love seat I wanted on back order." She said throwing her purse down on the kitchen bar. "They offered me the floor models, but that's too many butts in my seats. No thanks." She said scrunching her nose and making a face, eliciting a laugh from me. Sometimes she was too adorable.

"Well, where can we sit?" I finally asked clearing my throat. "I have all my bedroom furniture. It's really the only signs of life around here." Callie said with a laugh. "Oh, and the guest room furniture too. But Addison is all settled in there." She said as she started to make her way towards a closed door. "I'm starting to think this is just some ploy to her me into your bedroom calliope." I said following her while stripping off my jacket.

"What? I...no... We can sit in the living room, I'll take the floor." She said freezing in her tracks. "Relax I was kidding silly." I said walking past her and into the room. There was a dark cherrywood dresser complete with a mirror, a queen sized bed adorned in light blue bedding, and two night stands with lamps. It looked... Cozy.

"Have a seat." Callie said laughing and motioning toward her bed. I sat down on the plush surface getting comfortable. "So, let's talk." Callie said as she started going through her drawers.

"Well, I was just thinking... I really, really screwed up." I said with nervous laughter. "Mhmmm." Callie said with a small smile as she pulled out a tank top. "Well, I just... You said you'd give me a second chance." I continued on as I watched her rummage through anther drawer. "Yes, I did." Callie said pulling out a pair of shorts. "So what I was thinking is... What if we just start all over?" I asked taking a deep breath. "Start over?" Callie asked furrowing her eyebrows. "Yea, give me a chance at second chance, slash fresh start." I said as she made her way over to me.

"Can you unzip this dress? Addison insisted I wear it, but the stupid zipper catches at the top and I struggle with it." Callie said laughing. "Yeah, sure." I said standing up. I struggled a little to pull it down, but once I did it was smooth sailing. I uncovered inch by inch a smooth tan back. My fingers ghosted over her skin and my fingers were itching to touch it. Her shoulder blades set the curve in her back, and I found myself wanting to press my lips to each one. "Stop it!" Fresh start!" I said to myself.

"Thank you." She said smiling and making her way into what I assumed was a bathroom. "So, what does this starting over entail?" She yelled from behind the door. "Well, after tonight, we act like we never met." I said stretching out my arms. "How is that going to solve anything? You want to pretend you don't know me?" Callie asked, but it sensed a hint of humor in her tone. "No, I want a do over. I want to do this right." I said laying back on the bed.

"Ok... So, how do we do that?" Callie asked coming back in the room. She was in her pajamas and her hair was in a messy pony tail and still she was breathtaking. "I guess we will have to see." I said standing up from the bed with a smile. "Goodnight Calliope." I said giving her a soft chaste kiss before walking out of her room.

"So this mark guy, is he always such a self loving ass?" Addison asked stumbling into the door. "What?" I asked smirking and holding back my laugh. "I mean, he picks me up at the bar, and we are drinking and talking, and having an amazing time, then he goes all "I am god" on me." Addison said rolling her eyes. "Sounds like mark." I said finally letting myself laugh. "God. He totally just ruined the most amazing sex he'd probably ever get. But whatever." Addison said slipping off her shoes. I couldn't help but laugh at our interaction.

"So I know we just met, and I'm probably not your favorite person right now, but I was wondering if maybe you could help me out a bit." I asked as Addison leaned up against a wall. "What did you need?" Addison asked tilting her head to one side. "I need you to help get Callie to the coffee shop down the street by noon tomorrow." I said smiling. "Why?" Addison asked confused. "She's giving me a second chance, I'm gonna use it correctly." I said simply.

"Normally, I'd say no. But since my best friend is soooo hung up on you, I'm going to say yes." Addison said slurring her words. "Thank you, thank you." I said smiling. "Don't make me regret this." She said pointing at me and narrowing her eyes. "You won't, I promise." I said sighing. "Here's my phone number." Addison said handing me a business card from her purse. "Sometimes Callie can be... Difficult so I can't guarantee we'd be there at noon, but I'll keep in touch. Just shoot me your phone number." Addison said yawning.

"Right, I'll text you tomorrow." I said stuffing her card in my purse. "Thank you, goodnight." I said slipping out the door.

-Callie-

"A repeat of junior year was a stupid stupid idea!" I said to my ceiling, shaking my head. The small break in my curtains letting the sun leak in was only adding to my already pounding headache.

"Coffee." I thought throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I made my way to the kitchen and started a pot.

"Bless your heart Callie Torres. I need a large cup of coffee." Addison said walking out of the guest room. Her hair was matted to the side of her head, and she looked like I felt. "Mhmm" I grumbled as I ran my hands against my head over my temples.

"So how did your talk with Arizona go?" Addison asked leaning against the kitchen counter bar. "I don't know, it was kind of weird." I said pulling down some coffee mugs. "Weird?" Addison asked yawning. "Yeah, weird. She said she wanted to start over. Pretend we never met." I said pouring the coffee. "What does that even mean?" I asked looking back at Addison and handing her, her coffee.

"I think it just means what it means. She likes you, a lot." Addison said taking a drink of her coffee. "You talked to her for two minutes last night. How could you possibly know that?" I asked laughing. The coffee was already helping with the hangover. "You can tell, just the way she looks at you. It's... Different." Addison said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, it was just weird. I was hoping we'd come back here, talk some... Maybe do more then talk." I said sighing. "Seriously?" Addison asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't mean id jump into bed and just have sex with her, although, that would be nice." I said with a smile and laugh. "But then she said she wanted to start over, pretend we never met." I said sighing.

"This coffee is good, but there's a shoppe just down the road that smelled amazing when I walked by it yesterday." Addison said suddenly changing the subject. "Ok?" I asked confused. "I'm just saying it's already almost eleven, and the place sells food too. Maybe we can grab lunch and some coffee there." Addison continued on. "It's not like you really have any furniture for us to eat on." She said laughing. "Fine. I'll jump in the shower and we can go." I said pushing off the counter.

It was almost noon by the time we left my apartment. Thankful my headache had subsided and now all that was bothering me was my slightly grumbling stomach.

"So how did you know about this place before I did?" I asked with a laugh as Addison and I made our way down the street. "I told you, I was walking by the other day after I went to your apartment. They have a lunch menu and the coffee smells amazing." Addison said as she played on her cell phone.

"Interesting." I said not fully believing her story. "Oh, and I have a meeting with the chief at two." Addison said clearing her throat. "What?!" I asked with a smile turning to look at her. "Yeah, I figured I could at least see what he's offering for the position." Addison said shrugging her shoulders. "You're joking right?" I asked unable to wipe the smile from my face. "Nope, not joking. I am seriously considering this as an option." Addison taking in a deep breath.

"This is great, I mean if you're sure! I would love it, obviously!" I said as we made our way to the coffee shop. "You can stay with me as long as you want, you know that." I said feeling an extra jump in my step. "Good, because apartment hunting sucks." Addison said with a smirk. "Tell me about it." I said rolling my eyes.

We made our way into the moderately busy coffee shop and took a seat in the back. "So tell me what really happened at Hopkins, it's not like you to make a huge move like this Adds." I said taking off my jacket. "I already told you. I'm lonely up there, plus my contract is ending soon and I just feel like it's a good time to move." She said shrugging her shoulders and picking up a menu.

"Are you sure that's it?" I asked pressing on. "Yes." She said simply. "Oh come on Addison, I know you better then that. What's going on." I said finally getting frustrated. "Fine, Adam is working at the hospital again. He's dating some nurse there, and I'm sick of having to look at them everyday." She finally said in one long huff.

"I thought you were over Adam?" I asked tilting my head to one side. "I'm so over Adam, I just don't want to see that. Plus I'm ready to move up in my field. There's no opening for head of OB at Hopkins." She said setting down the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked looking around. I had been so wrapped up in my conversation with Addison I didn't notice there weren't any waitresses to help. "Yeah, just a chef salad and a large coffee." Addison said once again playing with her phone. "I'll be right back." I said walking over to the small forming line.

"I hear the scones here are amazing." A familiar voice said from behind me. "Arizona?" I asked whipping around. "Uh uh uh... You don't know me, and I don't know you." Arizona said with that twinkle in her eye. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Ah... Ok." I said turning back around with a smile.

"So the scones huh? I couldn't say. I've never been here before." I said peeking at Arizona over my shoulder. "I figured as much, I've been coming here for years, and I know I definitely would have notice you come in here." Arizona said with a giggle. I couldn't help but play into this adorable little game.

"Oh yeah? You live close to here?" I asked turning around. "I do, right down the street." She said rocking back and forth on her heels. "I just moved here a month ago." I said trying not to laugh. "Yeah? How are you liking Seattle so far?" She asked as the line began to move. "Can't say that I hate it. I said turning back around.

"You should really try the ice cream shop down the street. They have amazing an amazing rocky road." She said softly. "My friend is here from out of town, maybe we'll have to do that today." I said with a smirk knowing she was trying to take me there. "Oh shoot, she has a meeting today at two. Guess I'll have to go alone." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Or I can take you there. It's always nice to have a new friend who knows her way around the city." Arizona said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, you don't even know my name. Hi, I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins." She said extending her hand. "Callie Torres." I said grabbing her hand and shaking it. And there it was that magical spark. I knew it was there, but it was like the first time every time. It sent shivers all over my body, and I know she feels it too.

"Callie huh? Is that short for anything?" Arizona asked with a knowing smirk. "Maybe." I said as the young man behind the counter started asking for my order.

"Well, Callie Torres. It was sure nice to meet you. I really hope you'll take me up on my offer and meet me for ice cream." Arizona said as I started to pay for my food. "I think I will." I said smiling at her. This felt so silly, but it also felt cute and I couldn't help but feel a bubbling of happiness. "Well then, here's my number. Text me when your friend goes to her meeting." She said, and with that she started to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to order something?" I called after her. "Nope, have a nice day, Callie." She said with a traffic stopping smile, as she walked out the door.

"Did you see that?" I asked Addison with a laugh. "The whole thing." She said taking her coffee from me. "I'm going to go with her for ice cream when you go into your meeting." I said cheerfully. "Good." She said simply. "You don't like her?" I asked taking a deep breath. "No, I think she's sweet. I helped her plan this." Addison said fixing a smile on her face. "What?" I asked joining in on her smile. "Last night, I came in from the bar as she was leaving and we planned this." Addison said as she ate her salad. "You're the best." I said smiling as I ate my burger

-Arizona-

For a moment I was sure I had screwed this all up. The plan was to get calliope to go with me for ice cream. When she mentioned Addison coming too, I thought all was lost.

Normally I would have loved a cup of coffee from my favorite coffee shop, but today, today was all about making my wrong right. There was something about the one Dr. Torres and I was going to find out what. You don't get that magical spark from just anyone.

.:so I thought I would text you, you did promise me ice cream:.

A text came through making me giggle. She was totally playing into my game and I couldn't be more grateful.

.: Callie? I sure hope this is you. Let's meet at the ice cream shop, it's on me ;):.

I typed in quickly hitting send.

.: yes it's Callie, how many women did you give your number to today?"

She typed back.

.;just you... But, I'm hot, for all you know I have women lining up for me:.

I sent quickly.

.: I wouldn't doubt that for a second. I guess I'm just lucky.:.

She sent back quickly

.: I think I'm the lucky one.:.

I sent feeling my heart flutter in my chest.

I freshened up my hair and makeup a little and made my way to the ice cream shop. I was going to give this second shot all I had, and she wasn't going to regret it. Neither was I.

"Hi." Callie said standing outside. "Hi." I said leaning up and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm really glad you've given me a second chance." I said sighing. "Nope, we just met. You're bringing me for ice cream. Remember?" Callie asked playfully. "Right." I said forming a smile.

We ordered our ice cream and sat down at a small booth that was mostly blocked off from the rest of the surrounding customers. I was almost overly excited when Callie slid in next to me instead of sitting across from me.

"All joking aside, and in a sober state of mind... I want you to know, I meant what I said last night." Callie said taking a bite of her ice cream. "So did I." I said sighing. "Look, I'm a complicated person, with a complicated past. I'm going to make mistakes, and mess up, but I would really like to give this a shot. Whatever this is." I said pointing between us. "Me too." Callie said with a smile.

"What exactly is this?" Callie asked setting down her cup of rocky road. "I'm not sure." I said shaking my head. "But I know from the second I saw you, I wanted to have you in my life, in any way shape or form." I said feeling like I had just shared a little too much information. "Me too." Callie said with a smile, easing my nerves.

"What if I took you out this time?" Callie asked after a few seconds of silence. "I'd really like that." I said smiling. It seemed that was all I had done today. "I have to work it out with Addison, she's in town for two weeks, but I don't want to just leave her stranded." Callie said biting her bottom lip. "I completely understand, I would feel the same way." I said nodding.

"And I want this to be more than a fling... I think..." I said taking in a deep breath. "I don't want this to be a fling Arizona. I've done one night stands, and flings, and fuck buddies, and everything in between. I want this to be something that can build into something more." Callie said looking over at me. "Good." I said taking a bite of my ice cream.

"Then you believe in the three date rule?" I asked playfully. "The three date rule?" Callie asked confused. "Yes. There will be no sex, or even coming close to sex until the third date." I said with a giggle. "Then yes, I completely believe in the third date rule." Callie said kissing my cheek. "Does this count as date one?" She asked with a look of primal lust in her eyes. It sent a shiver through my whole body and I almost wanted to take her then and there. "I think it does, I mean, considering we started over." I said leaning into her. "Good." She said meeting me half way and locking her lips with mine.

"I'll work it out with Addison, and we can see about planning date two." Callie said pulling away. "I can't wait." I said sighing at the loss of her lips on mine.

The rest of our ice cream date consisted of stolen kisses, and laughter. I was really happy this amazingly beautiful and smart woman had given me a second chance. I was going to take full advantage of it.

-Callie-

The ice cream date with Arizona was fun and easy. We stayed long after out ice cream was finished and just talked, and kissed, and talked some more. I wasn't sure how everything felt so easy with her.

"I got the position!" Addison said almost knocking me over when I walked into the front door. "You did?!" I asked excitedly pulling her into a hug. "Well, if I want it, it's mine. The pay is better, the hospital will pay for all moving expenses, and they'll even give me a moving bonus so I can work on finding a house or an apartment." Addison said with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Addy, this is so great! We need to celebrate!" I said walking into the kitchen and opening a bottle of wine. It didn't matter that it was only four in the afternoon. "It's five o'clock somewhere!" I said uncorking the bottle.

"Let's get ready, and go out! Maybe dinner and then drinks?" Addison asked taking her glass of wine. "You know, I'm game!" I said grabbing my glass and clinking it with hers. "Maybe you can invite Arizona, the more the merrier." Addison said with a sly smile. "I'll text her, if you're sure." I said slightly confused. "Hey, I'm just saying, one of us should get lucky tonight, and I have no prospects since mark was an idiot last night." Addison said rolling her eyes.

"I will not be getting lucky tonight either way." I said laughing. "What? Why not?" Addison asked taking a sip of her wine. "Arizona and I agreed on the three date rule. No sex until after date three." I said sipping on my wine. "Oh, whatever! The three date rule is so overrated! And even if you don't get lucky, and she agrees to go out tonight, then at least you're over halfway there." Addison said cheerfully.

"I don't want to take her on a date with my best friend!" I said rolling my eyes. "Fine, whatever! But invite her. Maybe she'll want to just come hang out. Doesn't have to be a date." Addison said rolling her eyes. "Now shoot her a text. Or, oh, never mind, I'll text her!" Addison said pulling out her phone.

With that she started typing at warp speed. "What did you send?" I asked noticing her out down her phone. "I said... Arizona, Callie needs to get laid. I'm going to get her drunk so you can have your way with her." Addison said laughing. "You did not!" I said joining in on the laughter. "Ok fine, I just told her the good news and asked her to come out with us. Buzz kill." Addison said shaking her head.

Her phone pinged distracting us both from our laughter.

"She's in! Let's make tonight, a night to remember... Or forget, we'll see when we get there!" Addison said doing a little dance.

33333333

A/N I'm popping these out like pez candy! Haha! I just can't stop writing. I didn't expect to update this soon, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

So, what this "girls night out" bring? Will Arizona and Callie stick to their three date rule? Or will they throw caution to the wind?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Xoxox

Also this is a re-upload. Thanks to one of my readers for pointing out my error. I replaced Adam (Addison's ex boyfriend's name) with mark on accident. Damn mark sloan! Haha :). Thank you for pointing that error out calzonafan123 you rock!


	6. Chapter 6

-Callie-

Our dinner and drinks plan became a night out plan instead. Addison decided she'd rather go drinking and dancing at a night club.

I swept the dark brown shadow over my eyes a few times trying to perfect that smoky look, if we were going out tonight, I'm going to look the part. It's been at least a year since I went to my last night club, but Addison insisted that's where we go to celebrate. Its her night, who am I to argue?

I can't say I wasn't at least a little excited. It's been forever since I've done anything like this, and the fact that I was going to get to see Arizona in club wear was definitely helping the fact. "I wonder what she'll be wearing." I thought as I leaned forward and started putting on my eyeliner.

"What about this one?" Addison asked distracting my thoughts, and coming into my room for the hundredth time. "Hmm, I like that one, but not as much as the black one." I said as she spun around in her purple dress. "How do you have this many clothes here? Did you pack your closet?" I asked with a laugh. "You can never be too prepared!" Addison said rolling her eyes at me. "So the black one then?" She asked sitting on my bed. "Yes definitely the black one." I said nodding once as I continued to put on my makeup.

"I told Arizona to invite friends. I figured it would be a good way to get to know some of the people I'll be working with." Addison said picking nervously at the seam of her dress. "You know she'll probably ask mark right?" I asked with a chuckle. "Whatever! Don't care! I am a sex goddess, and he missed out. I'm gonna go change." Addison said bounding out of my room as quickly as she had come in.

If was nearing eight and I still couldn't figure out what to wear. I stood in my room looking down at the three dresses I had laid out on my bed. "Come on, I'm ready to leave already. I want to celebrate!" Addison said flinging my door open. I was standing in my robe, which seemed to irritate her. "Seriously Callie?!" She asked stomping over to me. "You're not dressed? We were supposed to leave like uh, yesterday!" Addison said poking me in the chest. "Relax. You reserved a table." I said rolling my eyes and stifled a laugh. "I did, but we still have to pay for it, and the others can't get in without us." Addison said huffy. "Fine!" I said hanging up my other two dresses and leaving out a deep red one. "Yes, that one is perfect now can you put it on so we can go?" Addison said leaving the room.

I laughed and got into my dress before sliding on my silver heels I hardly ever had a chance to wear. I usually didn't splurge on such material items, but these louboutin's were screaming my name. A few weeks before I left Miami, aria and I had decided to do some shopping, and this was the end result. A perfect pair of heels, with Swarovski crystal's surrounding them. I almost didn't buy them, because, honestly where was I going to wear them? But I've already gotten four uses out of these gems. "Money well spent." I thought with a laugh as I looked at them shining on my feet.

"Let's go!" Addison yelled from the other side of the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled back rolling my eyes. "Lookin good cal!" Addison said fanning herself and causing me to laugh. "Those shoes are so not you." She said taking in my outfit. "Loubs? Really?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "My dad is always giving me crap about not using the money he keeps filing into an account for me, so I used the money." I said laughing. "Now shut up and zip up my dress." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

We made our way quickly to the club, opting for a cab so neither one of us had to worry about driving home. There was already a line around the building when we pulled up. You could hear the pounding of the music that drifted out of the open door. "I'm so glad we got a table, that line is ridiculous." Addison said to be stepping out.

"Montgomery/Torres." Addison said walking up to the burly bouncer. "Maybe you should check in with Arizona? I didn't see her in line." Addison said looking over at me as we handed the bouncer our IDs. I searched my clutch for my phone, it somehow seems whenever I need it, it falls straight to the bottom. "Ok ladies; through that door to the left. You're reservation is for you two plus eight. Hand Chelsea this ticket, and have fun." He said with a wink and a smile.

.: We just got here. Reservation is under Montgomery/Torres + eight:.

I typed in feeling a mixture of nerves and giddiness. I was so excited to see what Arizona was going to wear.

.:we are on our way. Addison said to invite people and you wouldn't believe how many of them wanted to come when I mentioned it :):.

Arizona typed back.

"Well they're on their way, I'm not sure how many people she's bringing, but apparently a lot of people wanted to come." I said loudly over the base of the music. "The more the merrier!" Addison shouted over at me

We made our way into the crowded club. It was barely 8:30 and already it was body to body. "We should wait for everyone to come before we order bottles for the table." Addison said grabbing my elbow and leaning into my ear. "But I want a drink now!" She said with a small laugh. "I'm not stopping you. Let freedom ring!" I said laughing. And with that we ordered our first round of drinks for the night.

- Arizona-

It didn't take much convincing to get teddy out for a night on the town. Or at least a night at the club. It had been a while since either of us have done anything like this, and it was perfect timing. We both needed some time out to just be care free.

Somehow word got around, and the next thing you know people are hounding me down for an invite. It was scarily similar to those kids on "MTV" the ones who are trying to get an invitation to the over the top sweet sixteen parties.

So, now we ended up going from teddy and I to, teddy, mark, Christina, Owen, Meredith, Derek and I. Addison said bring people. And bring people I will.

Callie texted me letting me know they were already there and gave me the reservation. Once we pulled up I was amazed at how many people were already in line to get in. Teddy, Christina, Meredith and I shared a cab. All the guys were at work and had to join us a little later.

"Montgomery/Torres please." I said walking up to the bouncer. "IDs please, ladies." He said with a twinkle in his eye, giving us all a smile. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I instead just searched for my ID. I pulled it out of my silver clutch that matched my dress. I had this dress on special reserve and I was so glad I made this hasty purchase. I wanted to wow Callie. I wanted to make sure she didn't look at anyone else all night. And if anything would do the trick, this dress would.

It's a silver satin material dress that hangs low in the back, and shows off lots of leg. I've been known to turn a head or two while wearing this. And that thought made me smile.

I finally fished out my ID and handed it to the bouncer who was busy flirting with teddy at the moment. I had to giggle at their interaction and shake my head. But I was ready to go find Callie.

We finished up and made our way in to the overly crowded club. "Now I remember why I don't do this often!" I said shouting over my shoulder as we snaked our way towards the bar.

Callie was standing there talking to Addison looking utterly delectable. Her deep red dress looked amazing against her tan skin. I had only got a glimpse of her from behind but I only imagined the front would look as good as the back. The dress was short showing off her tanned, toned long legs. It hugged her curves perfectly accentuating her amazingly grab-able butt, and I felt my mouth run dry.

"Are we just going to stop and stare, or are we going up there?" Cristina said from somewhere behind me. I could feel myself start to blush. I hadn't even realized I stopped moving. "Oh, ya,

Let's go up there." I said shaking my head out of their currently less than innocent thoughts.

"Congratulations!" I said popping up on the unsuspecting friends. I pulled Addison into a hug laughing as she said thank you. "Addison, this is teddy and Cristina cardio. And this is Meredith Neuro." I said making a quick introduction as they all shook hands.

I turned my attention to the body heat radiating from behind me and had to fight to keep my jaw from falling open. The front view was at least as amazing as the back if not more so. She had the perfect amount of cleavage showing, and her lips were painted red. I so wanted that lipstick to be all over my body.

"You look beautiful, Arizona." Callie said smiling at me. Her earth shattering, soul quaking smile that made my heart flutter around in my chest. "You too." I said clearing my throat. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against my lips and It sent a shiver through my whole body.

"Shall we ladies? I want to see our table!" Addison said smiling. Pulling Callie and I out of whatever spell we were under. "Yes! Let's get this party started!" Callie said excitedly. I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers shocking both her and myself. She smiled in approval beaming at me, and I felt the butterflies rise from my stomach to my chest.

Several drinks, and plenty of shots later we all found ourselves on the dance floor. Teddy had been pulled out to dance with Cristina while Meredith, Callie, Addison and I sipped on our drinks while swaying to the beat.

"Are you having fun?" I heard Callie ask. Her lips dangerously close to my ear. "Yes. Are you?" I asked spinning around to face her. "Yes. I'm having lots of fun." Callie said with a smile sipping on her drink as she sent me a wink. "But my feet are getting tired in these damn heels." She said with a laugh. "Well." I said looking around. "Everyone looks content where they are, why don't we go sit down? My feet are hurting too." I said only being half honest.

And with that we made our way back to our table. It was above the club, it was guarded by some railing but allowed people to look down to see the activity below, and there were bodies everywhere.

Callie slumped down in her seat and I quickly followed. "This is fun, but I'm not used to it." Callie said with a laugh. "Me either." I said scooting over to her. The music was pounding, and my head was fuzzy from the earlier consumed alcohol.

Callie suddenly brought a chilled napkin to her chest trying to cool herself down, and that was all I could focus on. Her skin got goosebumps from her neck to her cleavage and I couldn't resist the urge I had been fighting all night anymore. My lips hungrily found hers, and I didn't care who could see.

-Callie-

Arizona kissed me seemingly out of no where. But I wasn't about to protest. I had been fighting the urge all night. Literally from the second she walked in the door in that amazing dress that showed off her beautiful legs and back. She looked absolutely stunning and I had to distract myself before I ravaged her right then and there.

But now here we sit. Her legs straddled over my hips in the very busy night club. As we engage in a very passionate kiss. Her hands rested on my face, while mine held onto her hips. Her tongue forced it's way into my mouth and gently began to caress mine. I couldn't help the soft moan that bubbled in the back of my throat as I felt my Bragg hitch in my throat.

The kiss made me dizzy. It was amazing. I soon found myself battling for control of it using my tongue to press into Arizona's pink lips. She gasped at my intrusion and I pulled away to let a small smile fall on my lips. "You ok?" I asked searching her darkened blue eyes. "Uh-hu." She insisted before pressing her lips to mine once again.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got here at just the right time!" Mark said pulling us out of our passionate embrace. "Ugh!" Arizona groaned getting off of my lap. Mark stood there with a huge smile plastered to his face as Owen and Derek looked on small smiles playing at their lips also.

"Ladies, please. Don't stop on account of us. Go on. That was hot!" Mark said raising an eyebrow. "Shut up mark." Arizona grumbled as she fixed her dress and played with her hair. "Seriously. Hot." Mark said as Derek and Owen tried not to laugh.

"Is there something we can help you with?" I asked clearing my throat. "Oh uh, yeah. Do you know where Meredith is?" Derek asked taking off his coat. "And Cristina also?" Owen said taking a step forward. "Dance floor." Arizona grumpily stated. "Excuse me, please." Derek said finally allowing his smirk to grow. Owen traveled quick on his tail.

"So, have you guys... You know?" Mark asked wiggling his eyebrows after plopping down on the couch. "Mark!" Arizona admonished with an the roll. "What? Lady lovin is hot! Especially you two." He said getting lost in his thoughts.

"Mark, stop picturing us having sex." I said reaching over Arizona and swatting him. "What?! I'm only human!" He said with a laugh as he poured himself a drink. "Ladies." He said with another smirk and wink before leaving us once again at the table.

"That was... It was amazing." I said with a laugh. "More than amazing." Arizona said leaning in for another kiss. Her lips just found purchase on mine when we were interrupted again.

"It's so hot! I haven't danced this much since college!" Addison said plopping down next to me. "Well you looked like you were having fun down there." I said smiling at my best friend. "How would you know?! You and Arizona were up here making out." Addison said laughing. Her speech slightly slurred.

I could see Arizona's cheeks start to turn pink from her embarrassed blush. I found it so cute. I grabbed her hand in reassurance before swatting Addison with my free hand. "What?! I'm just saying! I saw! I was looking for you and couldn't find you on the dance floor so I looked up and I saw!" Addison defended holding up her hands.

"You don't have to point it out." I said laughing and rolling my eyes. "Why don't you two get out of here?" Addison asked with that twinkle in her eye. The one she got whenever she was trying to set me up with someone. "Addison no, it's your night." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm fine! The girls are great, and besides... See that guy right there?" She asked pointing to another table a few places down from us. "Yea." I said nodding. "Well we have been talking so... Don't wait up!" She said bouncing up out of her seat and walking down the stairs. Her gentleman suitor was quick to follow.

I couldn't do anything but look over at Arizona and laugh. "In college we used to play a game of "who can get more numbers than who." Or "who gave out more numbers than who."" I said leaning over to Arizona so she could easily hear me. "Well, while Addison is stunning, I see you very easily winning that game calliope. You are breathtaking." She said her eyes suddenly wide with alarm. "It was usually pretty dead even." I said kissing her cheek trying to ease her nerves.

"Addison and I had a few wild nights in college. Since she's been here, we are apparently trying to relive them." I said laughing. "Addison is great. She seems like an amazing friend. Arizona said genuinely. "She is an amazing friend." I said with a smile. I was really lucky to have her in my life.

"So what do you say Arizona? Want to get out of here?" I asked looking over at the gorgeous blonde that sat beside me.

-Arizona-

I was all too happy to go along with Callie's request to leave. I was happy to celebrate Addison's new job. But the real reason I came was to see Callie. I could admit that.

"Sure, let's go." I said smiling and standing before reaching out my hand for Callie's. "Want to grab a bite to eat? I'm actually really hungry." Callie said with a small laugh. "Sure, I'm sure we can find some where." I said as we began to make our way down the stairs.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could order pizza. You can come over we can watch movies or something." Callie said nervously fidgeting. "I want to get out of this dress and these shoes." She said looking back at me. "That sounds great actually." I said smiling. "And I'd like to get you out of that dress also." I thought with a sigh.

We made our way into the cool Seattle night hailing a cab to take us back to Callie's. It was hard being in such close quarters with her. I had to focus extra hard not to jump on her and have my way with her right there in the cab.

After a torturous long ride back to Callie's apartment we finally pulled up. "I've got it." Callie said smiling and handing the cab driver some money. "No, that cab fare couldn't have been cheap. Let me at least pay for half." I insisted. "No, really it's fine." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me in before I could protest anymore.

"So. pepperoni?" Callie asked as she slid her keys in the lock. "With ham?" I asked giving her my best smile. It seemed to work. She smiled that mega watt smile at me. "Sure we can add ham." She said pushing open the door.

She practically stumbled in on those sky high heels kicking them off as she walked. "Oh my god. My feet are going to be screaming at me tomorrow." She said laughing before picking them up and walking toward her room.

I took a moment to explore her apartment. There was still no furniture anywhere, besides two lone bar stools that now looked slightly out of place at the counter. There was also a few pictures on the wall. One of her with Addison, both in their cap and gone with a huge smile on their faces. Another with a younger looking version of Callie. "Must be aria." I thought with a small smile.

"Do you want something to wear? I'm sure you want to get out of that dress!" Callie yelled at me from her room. "Oh, um, ya that would be great!" I said walking toward the half open door. "Cool. There's shirts in the top right drawer and shorts and pants below it." She said smiling as she took off her earrings.

"Do you mind?" She asked walking over to me and turning her back to face me. "No, I don't mind." I said swallowing hard. "I did want to take her out of this dress." I thought forcing back a giggle.

I slid the zipper down in a languid motion, revealing inch by inch of smooth tan skin. I couldn't help myself. The buzz from the nights alcohol and raw sexual tension over powered my body as I leaned in laying a kids right between her shoulder blades.

I felt Callie tense, and let out a sigh before sliding the straps of her dress down slightly revealing her shoulders. I let my fingers graze her smooth warm flesh and let my mouth lay gentle soft kisses following my fingers.

"Arizona..." Callie breathed out, desire laced in her voice. "I'm sorr..." I started to apologize before she turned me around and pinned me up against her dresser. Her hands were greedily pawing my hair and face, as my hands smoothed over her bare back.

She pulled back gently to smile at me before jumping back in and sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. Both of our breathing became labored as our mouths dueled against each other in a heated passion.

Before I knew it I found myself backing her up toward the bed. The taste of alcohol and something I could only describe as pure Callie sent my mind reeling and I lost control of my body. I found it acting on it's own accord as I began nipping at her jaw line before moving toward her neck.

I straddled her like I did in the club but this time her hands slid slightly up my dress and rested on my thighs. Her soft moans and uneven breathing filled the room and I couldn't think of a more amazing sound. "You're so hot." I said pulling away from her to look down and her darkened eyes. "You're hot." She said with a smile as she started to nip at my collar bone.

I leaned her back on the bed and began working her dress off her body before she sat up quickly nearly knocking her head into mine...

"Arizona, wait... I..." She said cutting off to catch her breath. "I really want this with you. I find you so intoxicating that sometimes my head spins when you stand to close." Callie said closing her eyes. "But I don't want our first time to be like this. Drunk after a night at the club." She said sighing.

I sat quietly for a minute, taking in her words. I wanted her, and I wanted her bad, but she had a point. "You're right." I said sighing. "But the only way I'm going along with this, is if this counts as date two." I said smiling. "Deal!" Callie was quick to reply.

333333

A/N so what are we thinking readers? Ready to see calzona take the next step? Let me hear what you have to think :) hope you enjoyed this installment :) xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

- Arizona-

"Five days, three hours, thirty-six minutes, and seventeen... Eighteen, Seconds." I said under my breath out loud, as I sat alone at my table in the cafeteria at the hospital. That's how long it had been since mine and Calliope's second date.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration as I took a sip of my soda and my leg bounced up and down beneath the table. "What's wrong?" Teddy asked sliding into the table across from me, with an amused look on her face.

"My schedule is insane! I have back to back surgeries for the next two days." I said groaning and rolling my eyes. "Yeah? So? You thrive on that crap." Teddy said picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. "You used to purposefully schedule back to back surgeries because you love the rush." She continued on.

"I haven't seen Callie, out side of this hospital since that night at the club. And even when I do see her it's in passing because we are both so busy." I said pushing around a small tomato that was resting on top of my salad.

"Oh." Teddy said with a knowing smirk starting to spread across her face. "What?" I asked my eyes glaring over at her. "Someone's sexually frustrated." She practically sang, as a gentle giggle made it's way out of her mouth. "Shut up teddy." I said glaring at her and sighing. I knew she was right. I was beyond sexually frustrated, but she didn't need to point it out.

"Easy killer. If it's that bad, why don't you just pull her into an on call room or something? Go get you some." Teddy said with a laugh. "Because." I said leaning forward. "I don't want my first time with her to be some quick filthy fling in an on call room where who knows how many people have had sex in there!" I said in one quick breath. "Jeez sorry, it was just a suggestion." Teddy said holding up her hands in surrender.

"What was just a suggestion?" Callie asked sliding in to the chair next to me. I glared over at Teddy who looked like she was about to explode in laughter. "Hi." I said with a smile. "Hey." Callie said smiling back at me. "So, what was just a suggestion?" Callie asked again as she took a bite of her hamburger. "Oh, um... I was telling Arizona about uh... This movie I saw. Told her she should watch it." Teddy nervously fumbled her words.

I couldn't help but giggle as I glared over at teddy. Watching her squirm was amusing. "Yeah, she's totally into horror films and I hate them." I joined in on her game. "I love horror movies! Which one are you talking about?" Callie asked her eyes lighting up. Teddy glanced from me to Callie nervously before answering.

"Oh ya, nightmare on elm street." Teddy said clearing her throat. "Seriously? Nightmare in elm street? You are into horror films but you have just seen that movie?" Callie asked lifting and eyebrow and looking over at teddy. "No! I haven't just seen in." Teddy defended. "But I hadn't watched it in a while and I think everyone should watch it at least once in their life time." Teddy said sighing.

"Well, I don't want to watch it. I already told you. I don't like scary movies." I said crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair.

I couldn't help but giggle when I realized just how this conversation had went. We went from teddy telling me to take Callie into an on call room, to actually swaying the conversation into nightmare on elm street.

"What's so funny?" Callie asked looking over at me. "Nothing. Just the thought that teddy would think I would ever want to watch a scary movie. For my first time. In a hospital." I said hoping teddy would understand where I was taking this conversation.

"It was just a suggestion!" Teddy said laughing. "I'm sure if would be much better if you um... Watched it at home." Teddy said with a smirk.

She had definitely caught my drift.

"Well duh. But if you don't like scary movies you should probably have someone around... I mean, should you decide to watch it." Callie said completely oblivious to the fact that we were talking about something beyond movies.

"Maybe you'd like to watch it with me." I said with a smirk, causing teddy to laugh. She most definitely knew I was talking about sex... Not a movie.

"I'd love to watch it with you! It's one of my favorites." Callie said innocently. With that teddy almost spit out the drink from the coffee she was sipping on. "1...2 Freddy's coming for you." Callie sang playfully, only egging on Teddy's laughter.

"Am I missing something here?" Callie asked looking over at teddy who was now tearing up in her laughter. "No. Teddy's just sleep deprived." I said with a smirk.

"So... I was thinking. Maybe you could come over Saturday night... I mean, If you're not doing anything." I said to Callie as I set one of my hands on her thighs under the table.

"Saturday huh?" She asked with a smile lifting her eyebrow. "Yeah. I can make dinner, maybe we can watch nightmare on elm street." I said using my best smile. "Wait, you're going to cook?" Teddy asked tilting her head to one side. "Yes... I can cook... Some things..." I said shifting my attention to my blonde friend sitting across from me.

"Arizona. Last time you attempted to cook me something you almost started a small fire." Teddy said in amusement. "That was one time teddy!" I said gripping Callie's leg beneath the table. She moved her hand to mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yes, the one and only time you attempted to cook." Teddy said rolling her eyes.

"Fine! I'll order in then." I said frustrated. "So what do you say calliope?" I asked turning to face the raven haired beauty. "Saturday sounds fun. I don't have to work Sunday." She said, her eyes shinning. "Me either." I said getting lost in the depths of her deep brown eyes.

"Ya well... I'm gonna go!" Teddy said gathering her stuff. "You know, I got heart stuff to do and stuff." She said without further explanation before walking away.

"I think we made your friend uncomfortable." Callie said leaning in a little closer to me. "I think she just wanted to give us some time alone." I said smirking as I leaned over for a kiss.

Just as I was about to press my lips to hers my pager went off effectively pulling me away from the touch I was longing for.

"Crap." I said pulling away and looking down at my pager. "I have to take this." I said clearing my throat and shaking my head. "Go be awesome." Callie said with a soft smile as she sighed.

-Callie-

"So, you and blondie huh." Mark said sliding into the now empty table. He put his tray down across from me. "Blondie... Seriously? She has a name mark." I said glaring at him. "What? I know her name." He said smirking. "Well then use it." I said chucking a piece of lettuce at him.

"How's that going by the way?" He asked digging into his lasagna. "I don't think that's any of your business..." I glared at him. "Well, I'm never going to have a chance with you. I've been trying to get into your pants since day one." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "So I was just you know... Trying to imagine you.. Naked... Roaming hands..." He said causing a slight blush to start creeping up my neck.

"Enough mark!" I said shaking my head. "Fine... I won't talk about it, can't stop me from thinking about the lady lovin though!" He said in his gruff voice.

"I'm going to go now..." I said rolling my eyes and grabbing my tray making a hasty exit. "You can't blame a guy for dreaming!" Mark shouted after me.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I finished all my scheduled surgeries and had an incoming trauma on a 26 year old daredevil who decided to try to jump his bike across a 30 foot drop. That surgery resulted in a broken rib, three broken bones in his right arm, and six broken bones in his left leg.

By the end of it I was beat. The adrenalin from the surgeries had worn off and it was already nearing midnight. "Ugh!" I said to no one in particular looking down at my watch. It was nearing midnight and my next shift started at six that morning. "No use going home." I thought making my way up to the nearest on call room.. It was empty, thankfully.

I made my way in, kicking off my shoes before crawling into the uncomfortable bed provided. No sooner did I lay down before my thoughts began to drift to a certain pediatric surgeon.

"She wants me to come over Saturday. Could this mean Saturday night, is the night?" I thought feeling my stomach start to flutter. "I mean, we did agree on the three date rule." I thought as I laid on my back twiddling my thumbs as I looked around the darkened room.

Just as my mind started to wander even more the door quietly clicked open. Just as quickly as it was opened it was closed. I heard quiet movement as I laid completely still in my bed, before catching a familiar fragrance.

"Arizona?" I asked after quietly contemplating weather or not to speak. "Calliope?" The answering voice came, like a song to my ears. "Yeah." I said simply a smile forming on my face. "What are you doing here? I thought your shift was over at six." Arizona said as movement continued in the darkness of the room. "Some idiot decided to break a bunch of bones. I got called into emergency surgery." I said sighing.

"How'd it go?" She asked her voice slightly off. "He's in recovery." I said simply. "That's good." She said, her voice slightly cracking. "What's wrong?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbows. "I... I lost a patient tonight." She said, her voice laced with sadness. "Oh Arizona, I'm sorry." I said sitting up fully and throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

Being a surgeon, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence, to lose a patient. But it was never easy. Especially when it's a child.

"I've known him since he was born. He has been coming to me ever since. He was eight... Eight years old. He never even got to experience life." Arizona said as she started to cry.

"Come here." I said getting up and wrapping my arms around her shoulders before leading her to the bed I had just been laying on. "You should have seen his parents. It was awful." Arizona said leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. Just let it out." I said running my hand up and down her arm.

"I hate crying. I'm sorry." She said sniffing as she ran her fingers across her cheeks collecting the gathering the moisture from her tears. "Hey, it's ok. I understand." I said laying a kiss to her temple.

A while had passed, I'm not sure how long. We sat unmoving, a comfortable silence falling between us. "I usually don't lose it like that in front of people." Arizona finally said breaking the silence between us. "It's ok. Really. You always have me to lean on." I answered as I rested my head on hers.

She took in a deep breath and lifted her head from my shoulder before kicking off her shoes. "My shift starts at six. No use going home now." Arizona said, her voice returning to normal. "Yeah, me too." I said releasing my grip from her arm.

"I know the bed is small, but if you'd like. You can lay with me." I said gently, nervously, hoping she'd at least consider it. "Really?" She asked her eyes darting up to mine. I could see the slight shine in them, even in the dark room. "Really. I know I hate to be alone after a loss." I said setting my hand on her thigh.

"I'd really like that." She said quietly. "Good. Then hop in." I said smiling as I moved up against the wall. Arizona slid in, in front of me pressing her back to my front. I threw my arm over her resting my hand gently on her taut stomach. I had fight myself from running my fingers up her scrubs to lay on her skin.

She rested her arm on mine, pulling me into her body closer. My nose rested in her blonde curls and I inhaled the floral scent of her shampoo. I felt completely at ease. This moment just felt so right.

"Calliope..." Arizona said as I found myself on the brink of sleep. "Yeah?" I answered clearing my throat. "Thank you." She said squeezing my hand. A smile spread across my face as I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "You're welcome." I said snuggling closer into her neck.

I woke up to the blaring of a pager, grumbling as I reached around for it. Arizona had my arm gripped tight as she began to stir next to me.

"Go back to sleep, it's mine." I said rolling my eyes at the pager in my hand. "Ok..." She said sleepily, with a smile on her face.

I rolled over her careful not to move too much as I slid on my shoes. I had just fallen asleep with Arizona Robbins in my arms, and it was the best sleep I've had in a while.

The thought was both scary, and exhilarating. And I couldn't help the giant smile that formed on my face despite the early morning awakening.

-Arizona-

"You haven't stopped smiling all day, what's going on with you?" Mark asked. We were both leaned up against the nurses station going over a mutual patients chart. "What?" I asked simply, playing innocent. "I mean, you're normally happy and perky, but you literally haven't stopped smiling once today." Mark said lifting a brow.

"It's Saturday." I said simply as a way of an explanation. "Ok?" Mark asked confused. "That's all. I like Saturdays." I said my smile growing. "Yeah, I don't believe you for a second." Mark said rolling his eyes. "You and ortho! You finally took the plunge!" He said wiggling his eyebrows. "No... You're wrong sorry." I said not letting my smile falter.

"Well what then?" Mark pressed on. "It's just a good day. That's all." I said pushing off on my heely's and gliding down to my next patient.

I couldn't get home soon enough. I ordered from the Chinese restaurant I had to pass on my way home, that way I could pick up the food quickly. I wanted the night to be perfect.

After the night Callie and I shared in the on call room, I couldn't stop thinking about getting her in bed again. Preferably naked, but even if it just involved sleeping, it was amazing. I hadn't slept that well for as long as I could remember. It just felt right to be wrapped in her embrace all night.

I set out the food on various plates before moving them to the counter behind me. I ran to my bathroom to take a quick shower and freshen up before Callie arrived. I told her to come casual and be here by eight and it was already after seven.

No sooner did I finish my makeup was there a knock at my door. "Coming!" I yelled as I made my way from my bathroom to the front door.

"Calliope..." I said with a smile. Even dressed down she looked amazing. Her dark hair hung freely around her face, and her black shirt hugged her in all the right places. Her jeans did nothing to help matters. They clung to her curves and accentuated her very delectable butt.

"Hi..." She said with an almost shy smile. "Come in." I said opening the door wider allowing her to step inside. "I brought wine." She said pulling two bottles out of her large bag. "Perfect." I said as she made her way toward my kitchen.

"I got Chinese." I said with a little laugh. "I love Chinese food." She said setting down the two bottles of white and red wine. "Good, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I ordered a bunch of stuff." I said pointing to the food on the counter.

"Oh, and I borrowed nightmare on elm street from teddy!" I said causing her to laugh.

Dinner went over smoothly, and easily. We talked about our day at work, some of our childhood memories were brought up, everything just seemed to flow in perfect unison.

"So movie?" I asked after we had cleaned up our dinner plates. "Sounds good. I can't believe you've never seen it." Callie said shaking her head and laughing. "Well, I don't like scary movies." I said shrugging my shoulders.

We made our way into my living room. Callie made herself comfortable on the couch while I put the DVD in the player. "I have a feeling I'm going to want to be close to you. I'm a little jumpy with this stuff." I said turning around to face her. "Yeah, you probably will then." She said with that amazing smile.

It didn't take long for the movie to be underway before I was practically in her lap. I had the blanket we shared pulled up to my nose and clung to it tightly as my body leaned into hers. "You ok?" Callie asked looking over at me with a delighted look etched on her face. "I hate scary movies." I said quietly. She laughed a whole hearted belly laugh eliciting a smack on her arm from me.

"It's not funny! You can't control him! He just invades your dreams!" I said glaring at her. "I know Freddie Kruger is the worst!" Callie said still clearly amused with me.

"That's it?! That's how it ended?!" I yelled, now annoyed that the bad guy didn't die. "Yes. There are several others we'll have to watch." Callie said laughing. "That's not fair!" I pouted as Callie got up and poured us another glass of wine.

"This has been fun." She said walking back over and smiling at me. "Fun?! That movie was terrifying!" I practically squeeled. "So maybe we focus on something else then." She said walking over to a small stand where I had CDs stacked. "What did you have in mind?" I asked amused as she went through my collection.

"Dance party!" She said pulling out an old Beyonce CD. "Dance party huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, unless you were getting tired. I could go home... I just assumed since it was fairly early..." She started to ramble. She was so cute when she rambled I was almost tempted to let her continue on.

"No, a dance party sounds great." I said setting down my glass. She handed me the CD and I put it in my stereo hitting play. "Naughty girl" started playing through the room. She raised an eyebrow at me before a smile broke across her face.

-Callie-

"Really? Naughty girl?" I asked trying to contain my laughter. "What? It's a fun song with a good beat!" Arizona countered innocently. "Mhmm" I said raising and eyebrow and walking over to her.

We danced in unison for a few songs, letting our bodies move to the beat. But it didn't take long for the toll of the past few days to make way to our bodies.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." I said trying to stifle my yawn. It was a losing battle after it escaped from my lips. "Me too." Arizona said stretching her arms before falling into the chair behind her.

"I guess I should get going, it's getting pretty late." I said noting Arizona's tired eyes. Her lids had slightly began to droop, masking the beautiful blue. "Yeah, or you can, you know stay here." Arizona said with a soft smile. "I mean, it is late and you just yawned a few seconds ago." Arizona said now letting herself yawn.

"Besides it's not like we haven't already fallen asleep together." Arizona continued on. "I did sleep pretty comfortably with you." I said thinking out loud. "So it's a win win." Arizona said pushing herself out of her chair.

"Come on." She said grabbing my hand and leading me toward her room. She started going through a few drawers before grabbing two oversized shirts and two pairs of sweats. She slid me one of the shirts and a pair of pants with a smile. "I don't have a tooth brush." I said grabbing the clothes from her hands.

"I have an extra one. I'll grab it and set it out for you once I'm done getting ready for bed." Arizona said with a smile. With that she disappeared behind her bathroom door.

The night had gone much differently then I had expected. We hadn't even come close to kissing, the only contact we had was when Arizona was basically in my lap from watching the scary movie, or the brief contact we mad while we were dancing. I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit disappointed.

I pushed my thoughts aside, and changed quickly. I took in a deep breath before folding my clothes and setting them on a chair that sat off to the side of the room. This was the first time I actually allowed myself to take in my surroundings.

The room was painted a sea foam green and housed light wood furniture. The bedding was white with green leaves. It was all in all very comfortable surroundings. The dresser was scattered with a few jewelry boxes and some perfume. On the wall above the dresser was a lone picture. It was black and white, in a silver frame.

I found myself drawn to it. There was an older couple, the older woman was smiling and had dimples that matched Arizona's. The older gentleman in the picture looked almost stoic, but his eyes remained soft. The younger gentleman was handsome and his eyes glimmered, there was a sparkle and they were full of life. Then there was Arizona, beautiful Arizona who looked almost as radiant in black and white as she did in color.

"My family." Arizona said stepping out of the bathroom. A smile was on full display and made my heart skip a beat. "Beautiful family." I said simply as I took in the fresh faced beauty. "My parents obviously." Arizona said pointing first to her mom, then her dad, drawing my attention back to the portrait. "And that's Tim." She said pointing to the younger gentleman in the picture. "You both look a lot alike." I said, smiling. She had mentioned her brother once before, and I could still see a hint of sadness in her eyes as she said his name.

"There's a toothbrush in there for you." Arizona said clearing her throat. "Thank you." I said smiling as I made my way into her bathroom.

I finished my nightly routine quickly, thankful that Arizona at least had a spare toothbrush. The site that greeted me when I left the bathroom was one I could only describe as magic. Arizona laid under her covers, blonde hair spread across her pillow as sleep began go gently set on her features.

"I wanted tonight to be special you know." Arizona said, her tone heavy and laced with sleep. "Special?" I asked making my way over to the bed. "Yeah, I had this whole idea planned out in my head." She said with a laugh. "And what idea was that?" I asked as I began to crawl into the bed next to her.

"I was going to find an excuse to crawl into your lap during the movie, and you know, get things moving along." Arizona said as a small blush crept up her features. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as she shy-fully shared those words.

"But then I decided I didn't want to rush things with you." She continued on as a yawn seeped out of her mouth. "This feels like something special. I feel so comfortable around you." Arizona continued on, her voice getting heavier and heavier. "Me too." I openly admitted. I could feel the butterflies working their way around in my stomach with her words.

"So I want to take my time. This really isn't my style." She said with a soft laugh. "What is your style Dr. Robbins?" I asked playfully, even though I was feeling more tired by the second. "I normally would have had you naked in my bed tonight." She said opening her eyes letting the sparking blue meet mine.

I couldn't help the smile that seemed to make itself more and more known anytime I was around this amazing woman next to me. "But I want more with you... More then just a few hookups." She said a hint of nervousness seeping out of her words.

"Me too. I really like you Arizona." I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good, then maybe we can make something more of this before we take it further." She said with another yawn. "Sounds perfect." I said leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. I was over joyed when she returned it and hummed in appreciation.

"Now let's get some sleep. I have somewhere I want to take you tomorrow." I said as she turned her back to me and we settled into a comfortable silence.

A/N: ok so I'm not sure where everyone wants me to take this story. I have many, many ideas of where it's going and there will be drama, because, well I think it's fun!

That being said, I want to know what you all think! I have been considering the thought of sexy time, but I'm not sure how much justice I would do it...

Anyway let me know. Sorry about the previous update... I hope you enjoyed!

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

-Callie-

I wasn't on call today. Today was supposed to be a day I had off worry and pager free. But here I stand, in OR four, looking down at a 35 year old father of two. His cheekbone shattered when he drove head on into a tree on his four wheeler.

"I'll never understand why people don't wear helmets." I said shaking my head and sighing. This type of surgery isn't overly extensive, it's actually fairly easy, but it takes precision. A place for everything and everything in it's place.

"Yeah, I don't understand why people don't do a lot of things." Mark said in his gruffy voice. Not only was I stuck in surgery on my day off, but I was also stuck in surgery with mark Sloan. He may be a tool, but he really is the best plastic surgeon.

Today was supposed to be spent with Arizona. I had the day all planned out, shit! Arizona! She was asleep when my pager went off, and she looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I haven't even had a chance to text her. I hope she doesn't think I bailed.

I had the whole day planned out, it was going to be a simple excursion to the carnival I had found out about. It was small and quaint and it sat just outside of the city. It was perfect, it was very Arizona.

"I mean, look at this guy. He is an attractive dude. His wife is smokin hot. And he ran the risk of ruining his face." Mark said gesturing to the man on our table. "Do you make it a habit to check out other men's wives all the time?" I asked lifting my eyebrow and looking at mark.

"Well I mean, if a woman is hot, she's hot! I can't help who I look at." Mark said, his eyes shining, and a smile evident through his surgical mask. I just sighed deeply and shook my head. "Speaking of hot. How's it going with you and Robbins?" Mark asked, his smile growing.

"What is it with you? Are you not getting enough action in your personal life that you have to butt into mine?" I asked as I finished securing the last part of the man's cheek. "I get plenty Torres, I'm a legend in these halls!" He said proudly causing me to roll my eyes. "But the lady lovin is hot. Two hot chicks, rolling around, in bed, naked..."

"Mark!" I admonished. "Please don't talk about my sex life. I hardly even know you! You know nothing about any of it." I said glaring at him. "Oh... Oh..." He said that smug smile returning. "What?" I snapped at him. "You guys haven't done the deed have you?" He asked with a chuckle. "You have no idea what you're talking ab..." I started before he cut me off. "You're sexually frustrated! I can fix that for you, you know." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh my god, I'm so done with you mark." I said walking out of the room.

My job was done, mark just had to close the guy up to make sure the scaring was minimal. I scrubbed out quickly hoping to salvage some of my day. My pager went off just over four hours ago and I got stuck with mark in surgery. There's no way this day could get any worse.

I pushed my way out of the scrub room and searched my pockets for my cell phone. "Crap four missed called from Arizona." I thought sighing. I picked up my phone hitting send only for it to go to voice mail. "Hey, I got called in today. I'm sorry I didn't say something. You looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't wake you up. I hope we are still on for today." I said before hanging up.

I changed and made my way home so I could take a shower, and still there was no answer from Arizona. "Maybe she got called in too." I thought trying to ease my nerves. I left in such a rush this morning. "I should have said something." I thought shaking my head and sighing.

I pushed my way into my apartment and headed straight for the shower. I wanted to wash the smell of hospital of my skin, and I wanted to wash mark off my skin too. That guy could be so forward sometimes.

I had showered, got my hair dried, put on my makeup, and still no word from Arizona. I sighed picking up and dialing her one more time. Still, no answer.

.:hey. Text me when you get this. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye this morning. I still want to take you out:. I sent to Arizona. Do I sound desperate now? Jesus.

No sooner did I put my phone down then it started ringing.

"Arizona, I'm sorry I left this morning without telling you. I got called into surgery." I said not even checking to see who called me.

"Calliope." A familiar voice came through, a familiar voice that wasn't Arizona's. A familiar voice that had recently chastised me for my "life choices." A familiar voice that said my life choices were going to lead me to an eternity in hell.

"Hi daddy..."

-Arizona-

My bed was empty when I woke up this morning. The spot where Callie had been sleeping was cold, but her scent still lingered on the pillows proving it wasn't just a dream.

Where had she gone so quickly? She said she wanted to take me somewhere today. Did I say something last night to freak her out? That couldn't be. She agreed with me. Why would she leave in such a hurry then?

I called her four times for an explanation. She didn't answer once and that just sent my over active imagination on hyper drive. I had to get rid of some of this nervous energy. In my hurry to leave the house I forgot my phone. I hadn't even realized it until I was already in a steady running rhythm.

It had been a while since I have been on this type of run. It was a run to release tension and anxiety, the run I took the first time Anne and I broke up. It was therapeutic, it allowed me time to think, all the while clearing my head. It allowed me to work through whatever was bothering me.

But not this time. This time all I could think of was Callie and why she would leave without a word. No calls, no text messages, nothing.

I had been running for almost an hour, when I realized I was right out side of Callie's apartment building. I hunched over letting my hands rest on my knees as my lungs burned for air. I shook out my legs and paced back and forth a few times. I hadn't even realized I was going to pass her place. I never took this route before, and it wasn't even intentional.

Should I go up? Would that seem crazy? What if she's not even home? Then it wouldn't hurt anything would it? "Screw it. I deserve an explanation." I thought as I made my way in. I didn't even bother with the elevator. I took the five flights of stairs up.

I was just getting ready to knock when I heard talking on the other side of the door.

"No papá, no estoy volviendo a casa." Callie spat of in quick Spanish. Her tone was angry, maybe even hurt. "No dad? What about home?" I questioned myself. I knew enough Spanish but she was speaking it so fast some of it was hard to understand.

"Because daddy! I'm happy here. ¿No puedes ver eso?" Came through the door. "Can't he see what? That she's happy?" I asked sighing. I felt like I was eavesdropping. I should just knock.

"You're supposed to love me for me! This isn't a phase this is who I am!" Callie shouted in the phone. What was going on? She sounded really upset.

And then silence.

I knocked quietly twice. I felt slightly guilty. What was going on? She had told me that her dad all but disowned her, but she hadn't mentioned him since. And as far as I knew she didn't talk to him anymore.

"What?!" Callie snapped flinging open the door. Her beautiful brown eyes were red rimmed and full of tears. "Arizona... I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." She said her tone softening.

She wiped her eyes dry and cleared her throat. "Come in." She said taking a deep breath. "Calliope... Are you ok?" I asked. It felt like a stupid question to ask of course she wasn't ok, she was crying.

"I'm fine." She said closing her eyes. "Callie..." I gently coaxed. She sat on her couch in her now fully furnished apartment and put her head in her hands. "My dad called." She said as tears began to fall again. "He told me that he had let me have my fun, but it was time for this phase to pass and time for me to come home." She said shaking her head.

I just nodded. I wasn't sure what to say to that. "This isn't a phase! You're not a phase! I'm not some teenager experimenting with my sexuality. I'm not confused!" Callie said crying harder now. It was something to see. She always seemed so hard core. I have seen the softer side of her, but this was different. She was raw, she was so open in this moment.

"I'm not a phase? Calliope, what are you talking about?" I asked making a move to sit over by her. "He thinks you're a phase, Arizona. And maybe I'm crazy, and maybe I'm jumping the gun, but you're not a phase. I want more with you." Callie said. I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I want more with you too." I said gently, pressing my lips to her temple. "I had this whole day planned, and then I got called into surgery, and then my dad called! I'm sorry..." Callie said trying to compose herself.

"Hey, it's ok." I said with a smile. "I saw you called me, I called you back, you didn't answer." She said dying her eyes. "I forgot my phone at home. I left for a run and forgot it. Then I realized I was here so I just stopped." I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, this is stupid. I'm glad you're here." Callie said sighing. "Me too. Even if I am smelly." I said laughing. "You're not smelly." Callie said nudging me.

-Callie-

Arizona was a very welcome surprise. I honestly thought it was my dad at the door. I wouldn't put it past him to just show up unannounced. I didn't even give him my address, but my dad had his ways.

"What if we just stayed in today? Maybe watch some movies, order some food? I can run home and shower and just come back over." Arizona said with her dimpled smile. She was fresh off a run, and somehow she still managed to look stunning.

"we can go. I said I was going to take you somewhere. I'm fine, really." I protested. "I don't want to share you today." Arizona said smiling. "What?" I asked confused. "I don't want to share you today. If we go out, you'll turn heads, and then I'll want to beat someone to a pulp so no. Let's stay in." Arizona said her blue eyes twinkling.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my throat. "No Arizona, you'd be the one turning heads." I said smiling. "Well, we'd both be turning heads then." Arizona said with a giggle. "But yeah, no. I don't want to share you today." Arizona said shaking her head. "I don't really want to share you either." I said, after thinking about it.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll stay here and enjoy your new furniture, and each other's company. I just need to go home and shower." Arizona said getting up. "Why don't you just shower here. It's stilly to go all the way home just to come back." I said.

"Then I'll just shower here." Arizona said smiling. "Good, you can borrow some clothes, and there are towels in the bathroom." I said smiling. "I'll cook something!" I said excitedly. "I'll eat it!" Arizona said with a giggle. "Good. I'm an excellent cook." I said making my way over to her. "A woman who can cook... You may be a keeper calliope Torres." Arizona said smiling.

She pushed up in her feet and pressed her lips to mine in a chaste kiss. It sent a shiver through my whole body, and I couldn't help but smile. "I'll be quick." She said turning and leaving to the bathroom.

"More with Arizona Robbins. That can't possibly be a bad thing." I thought making my way into the kitchen.

I whipped up something quick. Wanting to spend as much time with Arizona as I could today. A surgeons schedule is so unpredictable and you have to take advantage of the time you do have.

I made a fancier version of grilled cheese with sourdough bread and some ridiculously pricey cheese I had gotten at the market the other day. I also had back stock of the tomato soup from Nordstrom cafe that I busted out. My last shopping trip to that store resulted in four new outfits and four jars of their tomato soup.

"It smells good." Arizona said walking out in nothing but her towel. I almost dropped my spatula at the sight of her. "Oh, uh, yeah... I figured we could have something simple, yet tasty." I said clearing my throat and trying not to stare. "You need clothes, don't you?" I asked with a chuckle. "Yes, I didn't want to just go into your drawers." Arizona said smiling.

"Right." I said flipping off the last grilled cheese. I made my way into the bedroom with Arizona following. "Sweats and a shirt ok?" I asked making my way over to my drawers. "That's perfect." Arizona said smiling.

I could feel her behind me, it wasn't until I turned around that I realized how close she was. I almost knocked her over when I turned around. "I didn't realize you were that close. I'm sorry." I said grabbing her elbow and stabilizing her. "I didn't realize I was that close either." She said blushing.

"You ok?" I asked my arm still resting on her elbow. "I'm fine." She said nodding and clearing her throat. "Callie..." She breathed out as her eyes connected with mine. "I really do want more with you. I don't want to be some fling." Arizona said timidly. "I want that too. I don't want to rush things, but I know I want more with you." I said honestly. "Good." Arizona said smiling.

Before I even knew it was happening my lips were on hers. I cupped her head in my hand and pulled her in as close as I could. My lips parted bringing her lower lip into my mouth, and I couldn't help but nip at it. Arizona gently moaned, causing sensory overload for me. Before I knew it I had her turned around and pinned up against the dresser.

She grabbed my neck and pulled me even closer as the breathing between us became heavy. Arizona ran her tongue against my lower lip before dipping it in my mouth. She used her tongue to massage mine and it was pure ecstasy.

She moved her head lower gently nipping at my jawline and then to my neck right on my sweet spot. It had taken George months to find it and Arizona seemed to have instinctively known where it was. "Arizona..." I breathed out knowing I had to stop this. If we wanted more, I had to.

"Your skin tastes amazing." Arizona said pressing her lips back to my neck gently suckling at it.

Shit.

I was fighting a losing battle.

"Arizona, food." I said trying to focus on something that wasn't in the now. I didn't want to stop, I wanted more than anything to continue what was happening, I wanted her naked, in my bed. But if we wanted to do this right, I had to stop it.

I pulled gently away from her, our breathing was both still ragged as I pressed my forehead to hers. "I want you Arizona. I want you so bad. But I want to do this right." I said as my breathing returned to normal. "I do too calliope." She said pecking my lips once.

"Let me get dressed. I'll be out in a minute." She said sighing and clearing her throat.

-Arizona-

I'm glad Callie stopped us when she did. I wouldn't have been able to. The sexual tension between us had done nothing but build. But she was right. We both wanted to do this right. I didn't want to continue making past mistakes.

"Food, I'll focus on food, and conversation." I thought as I slid on the clothes Callie had offered to me. They smelled like her. Her scent was invading my senses. God this was going to be difficult.

"I have tons of movies. We've already ruled out horror films, so we can check those off the list." Callie said laughing as she walked into the living room holding two plates.

"No, no scary movies. Do you have rocky horror picture show?" I asked thinking of something I hadn't seen in a while. "Are you kidding? Of course I have rocky horror picture show!" Callie said laughing.

"You sit there and I'll put it in." She said walking to her movies. She popped it in and sat next to me on the couch. Being in such close quarters was hard for me. I wanted to kiss her, and hug her and...

"This is one of my favorite movies." Callie said excitedly as she picked at her grilled cheese. "Mine too." I said smiling at her. "We should go to a showing. They have them at this little old theater on the other side of town." I said smiling. "Really?" Callie asked excitedly. "Yeah! I've never been but I read about it. And you get to throw your food and spray your water guns and take all your props." I said giggling. "We really should do it. That would be a blast!" Callie said excitedly.

I moved my body to the other end of the couch and propped my feet on Callie's legs after we finished eating. I needed some space but I still wanted to be near her. This seemed to be my best option.

Suddenly her hands were on my feet, massaging them in such a heavenly way. "That feels amazing." I said smiling. "Well I hope so. I'm an orthopedic surgeon sometimes massaging is part of the job." Callie said with a smile.

"So you cook, you give amazing massages, you're smart, and you're a good kisser... What's the catch here?" I asked smirking at Callie. She tilted her head to one side regarding me. "I secretly have an underground gambling ring. We run it out of the basement of the hospital. You caught me." Callie said without missing a beat.

"Oh, so you're an accomplished business woman as well." I said smiling at her. "Oh yeah, maybe we can start underground moonshine together. Bring that whole movement back into play." Callie said smiling at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked interrupting our playful banter. "Sure. Ask away." She said smiling. I took a deep breath knowing I was probably treading on fragile ground. "What's going on with you and your dad? I heard some of the conversation." I said clearing my throat.

Callie looked at me wide-eyed. Before dropping my foot. She stood up and started slowly pacing back and forth. "I... I..." She started, she was struggling for words and tension was radiating from her body. "It's ok... You don't have to tell me." I said watching her. "I didn't mean to..." I started before she cut me off.

"No... If we want more this is eventually going to come up." Callie said taking a deep breath. "I told you before my parents don't approve of my life choices." She said sighing. "That's why I left Miami. I needed space, distance, I needed to figure things out." She said sitting back down. "They're not at all accepting of me. Either of my parents." She said shaking her head. "I just wish they could still see that I'm me, you know?" Callie said getting tears in her eyes.

I scooted over to her on the couch and began to wipe away the falling tears with my thumb. "I'm still me. I haven't changed. I've always been who they wanted me to be. I stand up for what I believe in, I root for the underdog, I help change lives on a daily basis." Callie said, she had so much passion behind her voice. It was captivating.

"But because I am dating a woman, instead of a man, they can't accept me. It just doesn't make sense." She said shaking her head. "Callie... I wish there was something I could say or do to help." I said with a sad smile. "It's ok." She said shrugging. "I should be used to it by now." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"I just want them to see me, you know? I want them to know how truly happy I am." She said with a humorless laugh. "But they won't. They're too stubborn to listen. I just... I am so tired. I have nothing to prove. If being with you makes me a bad person in their eyes, so be it. I know I'm not a bad person." She finished at almost a whisper.

"No, you're not a bad person. You are a wonderful person, with a big heart, and I love that about you." I said taking her face in my hands. I wanted her to look at me, really look at me. I held eye contact with her and didn't let it falter.

She nodded twice and smiled at me, and almost shy smile. It was endearing, it was a smile I had yet to see. I loved it.

"Thank you. You're amazing you know that? You're amazing, and smart, and beautiful, and talented. You're funny, and you're sweet. Your smile makes me smile." Callie said, causing a huge smile to break out on my face.

I leaned in to her, my body couldn't help it and I pressed my lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, nothing more then two lips connecting. I pulled back gently looking in her beautiful brown eyes...

"ustedes son hermosas Calliope Torres." I said eliciting a shocked look from the beautiful Latina.

"Exactly what I was going for." I thought with a smile

Xoxoxoxo

A/N thank you all for your reviews and PMs. I have read every single one of them! Also thanks to the new followers!

This chapter was hard to write. I started over three times, I think Callie and Arizona are headed into the next step in their relationship! Will it work out, or will more drama ensue?


	9. Chapter 9

-Callie-

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Every memory from childhood, up to the last moment plays out for you. Nobody tells you what happens when you come to life. That's what happened when I met one Ms. Arizona Robbins, I came to life. It was as if I had been walking around in a black and white world, and suddenly there was color. Arizona Robbins, was the rainbow in my stormy sky.

It has been three days, since  
>our last date. The date where she spoke nearly perfect Spanish to me. Had I not been sitting, I'm sure my knees would have buckled and I would have fallen to the ground. It was undeniably sexy, she was undeniably sexy.<p>

Despite myself I couldn't stop thinking about it. The way here whispered words sent a shiver through my entire body, how close we had come to no longer taking it slow, only moments before that. It took everything in me to stop us dead in our tracks. I had her right where I wanted her, pinned up against my dresser with nothing but a towel covering her body.

I could feel my skin start to heat under my scrubs at the thought of what would have happened had the towel disappeared. "You ok Torres?" The familiar voice of mark Sloan came through. "Could this man have better timing?" I thought sighing. "Hi Mark." I said feeling instantly frustrated that he had interrupted my thoughts.

"What's wrong? You sound like someone ran over your cat!" Mark said in his gruffy tone. "Nothing's wrong." I said shaking my head. Of all the places for him to sit in this cafeteria he had to sit by me. It wasn't that I didn't like Mark. Sure he always made crude sexual innuendos, and yea he was kind of a man whore, but he had good qualities too. Deep down he was really kind. He had his moments, even if they were far and few in between.

"Well, brighten up then Torres! I hear your hot, hot, friend Addison is going to start working here." He said with a smile taking a bite of his apple. "Oh, yeah, she starts in a few weeks." I said smiling. Honestly mark was just background noise and I was struggling to focus on him. That said, I was really excited Addison was coming.

"What are we talking about?" Arizona cheerfully asked, as she sat down next to me at the table. "Hi." I said with a smile I could literally feel growing. God, I was obvious. "Hello, Calliope." She said with her perfectly dimpled smile. Mark looked from me to her with his overly pompous smirk before saying, "We were just talking about Addison getting the head of OB position here."

"Oh, that's right." Arizona countered as she took a bite of her food. "When does she start?" She asked looking over to me. "Two weeks." I said taking a sip of my coffee. "She's hot." Mark said, staring off into space. "Calm down there, Rico suave. I'm pretty sure you blew it with her." I said with a laugh. "What are you talking about? Women love me!" Mark said with a scoff.

"That may be true. But Addison does not." I said, my smirk growing. "Oh, so he isn't the all mighty godly mark Sloan he thinks he is." Arizona said joining in. "Whatever, one night in the sack with me... She'll never move on!" Mark said in his pompous tone.

"Yeah, pretty sure that's not going to happen... Like ever" I said shaking my head and laughing. "You think I don't have what it takes?" Mark asked, his eyes shining. "I think Addison would eat you alive." I said raising an eyebrow. "You're on Torres. We'll see if she can resist my charm." He said standing up from the table. "Challenge accepted." He said taking a bite of his apple before walking away.

"Is he always that way?" I asked turning to look at Arizona. "Yes." She said rolling her eyes and sitting back in her chair. "I've missed you." I said placing my arm on hers. There it was again, that spark. "I've missed you too." She said leaning in a little closer to me.

"So I was thinking, since I never did take you out, maybe we can go out sometime this week, Thursday nightmaybe?" I asked with a smile. "I would love that." Arizona said biting her bottom lip. I wanted to be biting that lip.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, but I knew I was staring. Dammit, how does she do this to me? All with a simple gesture like biting her lip. "Callie, you're staring." Arizona said with a giggle. "Sorry." I said feeling a blush start to creep up my neck. "It's ok, I don't mind when you stare at me." She said kissing my cheek.

"You're making it very hard to keep things going slow." I said feeling my breath hitch in my throat. "Whatever do you mean?" Arizona playfully asked as she batted her eyelashes at me. "You know exactly what I mean." I said glaring at her.

"I just don't want to rush things. I really want this to work, really, really." Arizona said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "We came awfully close on our last date. I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again, then." I said clearing my throat.

"What are you going to do? Put on a chastity belt? Bring a chaperone on our date? Oh! Maybe mark can do it!" Arizona said elbowing me as she laughed, her eyes lighting up in that sparking blue. I raised an eyebrow at her, and despite her teasing I let out a soft chuckle.

"Actually." I said leaning in a little closer to her. "I was thinking I could just take care of things before our date. You know, so I don't have to fight the urge to throw you up against a wall as much." I said letting the heat of my breath settle over her ear.

I felt her swallow, and let out a soft sigh as my lips gently grazed her ear. "What do you mean?" Arizona asked clearing her throat as I moved back out of her personal space. "What it means is, just because I can't touch you, doesn't mean I can't touch myself." I said, letting my gaze meet hers.

This time I could see Arizona visibly swallow. She took in a deep breath, and I could swear I saw her blue eyes deepen in color. "I have to go. I have a consult." I said pushing back from the table, and sliding out of my chair. "Have a good day, Dr. Robbins." I said with a smile.

I left a very stunned looking Arizona sitting at our table, and exited the cafeteria.

-Arizona-

"Callie is going to be the death of me!" I said pacing back and forth in the attendings lounge. "What are you talking about?" Teddy asked gazing up at me from her magazine. "I mean, I really think she's trying to kill me!" I said shoving my hands in my pocket.

Teddy had clearly checked out of our conversation, she had her nose back in the magazine before I even finished my latest statement. "Teddy!" I admonished, couldn't she see I was clearly having a crisis?

"What?!" She asked finally closing her magazine and setting it down. "I like Callie, I really, really like her. A lot." I said finally taking a seat next to her. "Ok, so what's the problem?" Teddy asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"The problem is, I told her I wanted to take things slow! And I do, I do want to take things slow." I said pinching my nose between my eyes. "Why?" Teddy asked with a soft chuckle. "Because! I don't want to mess this one up Teds! I think we can really be something." I said rolling my eyes.

Teddy and I had talked about Callie on numerous occasions, but never in this context. I was doing just fine taking this slow, I had convinced myself it was for the best. Now I'm questioning everything. With one statement, calliope Torres changed my whole way of thinking.

"Who says you're going to mess things up?" Teddy asked rolling her eyes. "Teddy, you know me! I always move way too fast." I said sighing. "I go on a few dates, jump in the sack, it's fun for a while, then nothing!" I said falling back into the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Teddy asked laughing. "Arizona, you were with Anna for three years. Well I mean, kind of." Teddy said simply. "Exactly, kind of!" I said jumping off the couch to resume my pacing. "We broke up three times." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"And before that, it was a lot of one night stands, and disastrous dates!" I said with a groan. "Arizona." Teddy said as I kept pacing. "Arizona." She said again. I heard her, but my thoughts were overwhelming me. I didn't want to rush with Callie, but I was having a hard time containing myself around her too. Had she not stopped our little close call on our last date, I wouldn't have been able too. She's just trying to respect my wishes, but god I wish she wouldn't have stopped us.

"Arizona!" Teddy finally yelled. She was in front of me with her hands latched onto my forearms. "You need to relax, you're making me dizzy." Teddy said staring me down. "Look, it's clear you both like each other. I can't tell exactly what it is between the two of you, but there's obvious chemistry." She said smiling now.

"Callie really likes you, I don't think she's just going to sleep with you and bail. You, yourself said she wants something more." Teddy said backing away a little. "So maybe stop taking it so slow. Callie isn't Anna, and she's not your meaningless hookups." She continued on. "You've already gone how long without sex? Let loose! You're driving me crazy! Just do it already!" Teddy said falling down onto the couch in a huff.

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from the depths of my gut. I was usually the one giving Teddy these kind of pep talks. Now that the roles are reversed it's funny to see. "What?" Teddy asked looking up at me as I continued to laugh. A small smile began to form on her face. "Nothing, just... Usually this is the opposite way around." I said sitting down again. "You're right!" Teddy said joining in on the laughter.

"All I'm saying is, I think you've taken it slow long enough. Its obviously driving you crazy. I don't think I've ever seen you this way." Teddy said as the laughter subsided. "I don't know what it is teddy. I don't, but there's something different about her." I said taking a deep breath.

"When I'm with her, I'm genuinely happy. I'm, can't get my head out of the clouds, the world is my oyster, can accomplish world peace, kind of happy." I said smiling. "And there's a spark. Every time we touch, I swear I can feel it. I've never..." I started to say looking up at teddy who look like she zoned out on me again.

"Sorry." I said rolling my eyes and feeling embarrassed. "About what?" Teddy asked confused. "You're staring at me like I'm an idiot." I mumbled. "No I'm not! I'm fascinated. I've never seen this side of you... Even with Anna." Teddy said smiling. "It's good Zona, and I don't think you're crazy. I think you're one of the sanest people I've ever met." She continued on. "I'm just happy for you. I believe you, the way Callie looks at you is... Well it's intense sometimes, and you look at her the same way." Teddy said very smugly as she sat back in her seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I mean, it's intense. I don't know how to explain it. I wish someone looked at me the way you two look at each other." Teddy said sighing. "Apparently you're not the only one who sees it." I said sitting back down.

"Huh?" Teddy asked simply. "Anna... A while back asked if Callie was my girlfriend. Said something about the way we looked at each other or something. It's kind of a hazy memory now." I said knowing I had slightly zoned off in the memory.

"See. Then you're really not crazy. Stop being so afraid! Go for it!" Teddy said rolling her shoulders. "We don't even have an official title. I feel all these feelings, and still technically we are just dating." I said furrowing my brows in thought. "It's clear you want more. Just bring it up, maybe that'll move things along." Teddy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're right! I'm going to bring it up to her on our date Thursday night! Thanks teddy!" I said pulling her in for a hug. "Anytime, remember, I'm maid of honor at the wedding!" Teddy said returning the hug, with a laugh. "Woah! Let's not get a head of ourselves here." I said joining in on the laughter and pulling back.

Now... How do I get into Callie's head, like she's gotten into mine?

-Callie-

I'm still not sure what exactly I was thinking when I walked away from Arizona. I was hoping to leave her with a little inspiration to get things moving. Judging from the look on her face I think it worked.

Those thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of my mind when I had to perform a hip replacement on my patient who's x-Rays I was called for when my page interrupted Arizona and I. But, as always, I rocked that surgery.

I felt an extra spring in my step as I made my way out of the OR and up to the attendings lounge to change for the night. I had just rocked an amazing, minimally invasive hip replacement surgery, and I didn't have to be back to work until noon tomorrow. I had the whole night of to do, well I didn't know what I was going to do but I was going to enjoy it.

I already had the perfect date set for Arizona and I, so that planning was out of the way. A long, hot bubble bath was a definite possibility though. Just as I got into the elevator my phone pinged alerting me I had a text message.

.:why wait until Thursday? You free tonight?:.

Came through. My little plan had worked. I thought as I laughed and began typing in my response back to Arizona.

.: if we went out tonight, I wouldn't have time to properly prepare Dr. Robbins:.

I typed in feeling my smile take over my face. This was fun.

.: too bad. I have the day off tomorrow, guess I'll just have to make sure I prepare properly for our date too. My hands will be busy tonight ;):.

I felt a sudden flush permeate through my whole body with that text. She just doesn't fight fair.

I made my way quickly to the lounge before switching to my jeans and a t-shirt. Arizona's text was all I had on my mind from that point on and I found it very difficult to focus on the task at hand. Well then, two can play at this game.

I grabbed my purse and started to make my way back toward the elevators.

.:you just don't fight fair do you? I'm going home to enjoy a nice hot bubble bath, too bad you're so hell bent on taking things slow :):.

I typed in loving this playful banter.

I walked into the elevators pushing the button for the ground level with what I could only imagine as an idiot grin on my face. I looked down at my phone hitting the send button. And just as the doors were about the close an arm reached in and kept them from doing so. Usually this would bother me, but my mood was much to bright for this to annoy me.

"Hi." Arizona's voice said bringing me up and out of my phone. I was met with her beautiful smile and amazingly blue eyes. How was it possible that anyone was just that damn beautiful?

"Hi." I said putting on my best smile as the doors closed behind her. "So, a bubble bath huh?" She asked walking over to me, and effectively trapping me between the elevator corner and her body. She was standing so closely I could feel her body heat radiating off of her.

I had to remind myself to breathe. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I wondered if she might be able to hear it. I swallowed hard, but never let my gaze fall from hers. "Yeah, I had an amazing surgery. I'm going to celebrate with a bath and some wine. Maybe throw on some music." I said smiling at her.

"That sounds like an amazing evening." She said stepping even closer to me and closing the small gap that was between us. I felt my breathing pick up as her chest gently came into contact with mine. Her tone was deeper than usual, it was slightly husky, it was unbelievably hot.

"I think it sounds nice." I said unable to come up with anything else. Dammit. She had totally turned my game around on me. I refused to let her win what I started. "Quick, think on your feet Torres!" I mentally yelled at myself.

Just as she was about to press her mouth to mine the elevator doors opened and she took a step back. I was both relieved and annoyed with the distance she had put between us. She made no move to get out of the elevator and I saw this as my chance to once again gain the upper hand.

I took a step forward and pulled gently on the jacket she was wearing once again tugging her body closely to mine. I made sure she was just far enough that we weren't touching. "The only thing that would make it better, is if you were in there with me." I said whispering making sure my lips softly ran against the shell of her ear.

I heard a small whimper leave her lips, and I couldn't help but smile. I released my grip on her, and made my way out of the elevator. "Have a nice evening, Dr. Robbins." I said turning to glance once at her. She was standing still and unmoving in the elevator, as I made my way into the crisp and cool Seattle air.

-Arizona-

I had taken the little game Callie was playing and turned it totally in my favor. That was until that damn elevator ride!

When I stepped up to Callie I could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly. I was going to press a soft kiss to her lips and leave her wanting more. Instead, she left me wanting more.

On my drive home, all I could think about was Callie in her bathtub, and me in there with her. Teddy was right, I need to stop torturing myself over this. I know Callie isn't after me for some quick sexual encounter. Our relationship was more then ready for the next level.

Those thoughts are how I found myself in this very position I'm in right now. Pacing. Pacing, back and forth probably wearing at the wood below my feet. Thursday night is still three nights away. Three freaking nights!

One thought just kept leading to another. "Actually, was thinking I could just take care of things before our date. You know, so I don't have to fight the urge to throw you up against a wall as much." Callie's voice rang in my ears. Callie wanted to throw me against the wall and dammit I wanted to be thrown. I even want to do some throwing of my own.

I need a cold shower. Desperately.

I really still want this to be done right, and I'm fighting every urge I have not to walk up to Callie's door, knock, and show her who will be doing the throwing.

Callie is undoubtedly the hottest woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Her full lips, her curvy body. She's perfect. I don't know why I'm putting this off.

.:how's that bath treating you? You missing me from it?:.

I typed in. This game isn't over yet. I still have a chance to get the upper hand. Aftersending that text, I don't know if I'll only be torturing myself more. Oh well, game on Torres.

.: Haven't had a chance to get in yet. You kind of caught me while I was undressing:.

Came back.

Dammit. I wasn't going to let her win that easily.

.: Too bad, I would have been more then happy to help with that little task:.

I sent back with a smile. This is fun, win or no win, hopefully I'm at least affecting her.

.: What happened to taking it slow? There's still room in the tub you know :):.

Shit.

.: once you have a taste of me, you'll be hooked. I want to give you a little more time addiction free ;):.

I typed in. When the time comes, I am going to rock her world. This much I am sure of.

.: is that a threat or a promise?:.

.:I guess you'll have to wait and see. Have a nice night, calliope:.

I sent back. I couldn't help but giggle at that one.

I set my phone down and made my way back to my shower. Luckily I have the day off tomorrow, and honestly I can't think of a better way to spend my night then lounging around in my pajamas, with a nice glass of white wine, and some horrible reality TV.

The only thing that can possibly make this night any better, is if I was with Callie, in the tub. Or if she was here, with me, not watching tv.

I mad quick work of my shower, eager to crawl into some oversized sweats and a t-shirt. My day wasn't horribly long, and I had only had two surgeries, both minor. This was the perfect time to really relax, and not think of Callie... Anymore.

I dressed and grabbed my favorite blanket from the foot of my bed before walking into my kitchen and grabbing a glass of wine. Wine is a perfect drink to have when I want to relax. It takes just the right amount of edge off, but nights like tonight one glass should lull me into a peaceful nights sleep.

"What do I want to watch?" I thought running my fingers over my DVD collection. It's amazing how many movies I have, considering I don't have much time to watch them. Then again, they are perfect for nights like tonight.

The rain outside was gently tapping against the window, as if to add to this whole relaxing theme I had going on. "Tonight is going to be the perfect night to zone out, and get lost in movies." I thought with a smile as I listened to the droplets of rain.

Just as I had finally settled on "first wives club" one of my all time favorite movies, that usually had me in a fit of laughter, my phone pinged.

I had all but forgotten the offending object, considering I was hell bent on having the upper hand in this little game Callie was playing.

I debated not going over to grab it at all. I left with the final word before my shower. I was content to leave it that way. But, my over active imagination got to me. "It could be teddy, or my mom, or someone from the hospital who needs something." I thought with a huff as I made my way over to it.

Nope. It was another message from Callie. I should have known better. Do I open it, or should I just leave it alone? "I am a grown woman, I can practice self control." I thought with a nod, giving myself a little pep talk. "I will open it, and not respond, and that will be that." I said to myself as I plopped down on the couch.

I slid my phone open and opened up my messages. Only there was no text. There was a picture. A picture of Callie's naked, tan, wet, toned, amazingly gorgeous legs peaking up through some bubbles.

I groaned in frustration before clicking off the phone.

"I'm putting an end to this once and for all." I thought shoving myself off of the couch. I went to my room, quickly changed, did what I could with my damp hair, and put on a little makeup.

"Callie wants to play hard ball? Let's play hard ball." I thought with a smile, and I grabbed my keys, and made my way out the door.

Xoxoxo

A/N: this isn't one of my favorites I've put out there. Although I was having fun writing the playful banter :). Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Alt A/n: it's sexy time! If this isn't your thing just skip over this chapter

Happy reading

-General POV-

The soulful sounds of Sade were playing softly in the background of Callie's candle lit bathroom. A glass of red wine stood perched on the edge of the tub. Small beads of condensation had started to form and drip gently to the ceramic below as Callie relaxed deeper and deeper almost forgetting the wine all together. The room smelled of vanilla and lavender created by the vast amount of bubbles, Callie had generously poured in her tub. This was the perfect bath.

Her phone laid untouched on the floor. Untouched since she sent a taunting picture to Arizona that is. She smiled a smug smile and took in a deep breath allowing the calming mood to surround her. Nothing could ruin this moment. She was clearly in control of this game she and Arizona were playing, she was beyond relaxed, and she had a glass of red wine by her side. Nope, nothing could ruin this moment...

Except that damn knocking coming from the front door.

"Maybe if I ignore it, whoever it is will go away." Callie thought closing her eyes...

A few minutes passed... Still, there was knocking effectively killing her previous relaxed mood.

"I'm coming!" Callie yelled with a slight grumble. "You think they'd get the hint for crying out loud." Callie mumbled to herself as she wrapped a robe around her body. "There better be a fire!" Callie yelled swinging the door open without bothering to look through the peep hole.

Her hair sat high on her head in a messy bun, and a sheen layer of water rested on her skin, causing a slight glimmer against her tanned skin.

"Arizona." Callie said, forgetting her earlier cranky mood. In fact, a small smile started to form on her lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling her robe a little tighter around her body.

"This... This is why I'm here!" Arizona said showing Callie the picture that she had sent earlier.

Arizona appeared to be slightly flustered. Her hair was damp, and her soft curls framed her face. Her blue eyes were especially prominent against the blue shirt that she was wearing. There was a small blush creeping up her ivory skin, and her voice was slightly shaky.

"You don't like it?" Callie asked, narrowing her eyes flirtatious gesture, as her smile grew. "Yes, yes I like it!" Arizona said throwing up her hands, and stepping into the apartment. "I like it a lot calliope! I was doing my best to just... Ignore this!" She said waving the phone in Callie's face. "But after your comment about you "taking care of yourself"" Arizona said using her fingers in a quote like motion, "and then you send me this!" Arizona said with a small growl. "I can't! I want more with you Callie, and I'm tired of waiting!" Arizona said finally taking a breath, as Callie closed and locked her door.

"You want more with me?" Callie asked her smile leaving her face. A look of wonder set on her features instead. "Yes, I want more... I want dating, and sex, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Arizona said with a slight shake in her voice. "Your girlfriend?" Callie asked fighting the smile that was ready to make itself known again.

"Yes, because I only want you to be mine. No one else's. I don't want to share." Arizona said sighing. "And I know this is a lot to take in, I know it's kind of this big thing to spring on you, but on the drive over all I could see in my head were your legs... And then I was thinking, I really don't want her sending pictures like that to anyone else, because wow, those are amazing legs." Arizona said as she started pacing. "And I was going to wait until Thursday to talk about this, but I couldn't wait! I can't wait anymore calliope!" Arizona said slightly out of breath.

Callie said nothing. She just smiled as she watched Arizona pacing back and forth across her living room floor. It hadn't even occurred to Arizona that Callie was mute. She was instantly playing everything over in her head, worried that she had just said far to much.

And then the silence was noticed.

"Say something, please." Arizona said with a slightly shaky voice. Callie still said nothing as she made her way over to the nervous looking blonde. She grabbed her gently by the back of the neck, letting her fingers intertwine with her soft damp curls, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Callie let her lips gently meet Arizona's. It wasn't rushed, it was soft, sensual and slow. Their lips molded together as if they were made for each other. Arizona sighed into the kiss and found herself placing her hands on Callie's hips to pull her closely into her body.

"Callie I..." Arizona said pulling away slightly before Callie backed her up against the door. "No talking..." Callie murmured against Arizona's lips. She deepened the kiss and pressed her body against Arizona's causing a soft moan to escape the blonde's lips.

Both of their heart rates picked up in their chest, and their breathing became erratic. Hands started roaming and it wasn't Long before Callie's hands started to play with the hem of Arizona's shirt.

Callie pulled back to search the deep blue eyes in front of her. She knew Arizona wanted to take it slow, but after her earlier admission she felt this was safe territory. Callie, too was tired of waiting. The sexual tension between the two of them had just continued to grow, and Callie was sure she was going to burst if she didn't get to touch Arizona soon.

Arizona's soft skin rested beneath Callie's slightly shaky fingers. Neither woman could believe this was happening right now, but neither was opposed. Arizona nodded once, giving Callie a silent approval.

Callie beamed at Arizona, as her fingers started to tickle the soft flesh of a taught stomach. Arizona's muscles clenched slightly as Callie ran her fingers up and down her sides. Brown eyes were fixed on blue, desire was laced in both of their gazes. "I'm over waiting." Arizona breathed out.

She grasped Callie by the lapels of her oversized bathrobe and spun them around pressing the brunette firmly to the door. "Since I laid eyes on you, all I've wanted to do was get you naked and rock your world." Arizona said with a sideways smirk before licking her lips. Callie let out a soft whimper, feeling desire coursing through her body.

"No more waiting..." Callie stated keeping her gaze locked on Arizona. "No more waiting." Arizona said shaking her head. Callie smiled and grabbed Arizona's hand. She lead her quickly into her bedroom slamming the door behind them.

Arizona was almost breathless she was pulled in there so quickly. She didn't have much time to think about it. Before she knew it she was shoved back on a soft mattress. Callie smiled as she slowly climbed up Arizona's slightly shaking form. "Are you cold?" Callie breathed out, in a husky voice. "No." Arizona said as she kept her eyes locked on Callie's. She was a lot of things at this particular moment, cold was definitely not one of them.

Callie straddled over Arizona's legs placing a leg on each side of her hips. She was already at a disadvantage. The robe was long, and thick, but it didn't take away from the fact that she was very exposed under it.

Arizona placed a hand on a tanned toned thigh running her fingers up and down the soft heated flesh as Callie began to nip and suck at the base of her neck. A small groan left Arizona's lips as Callie sucked gently on her pulse point. "Shit..." Arizona managed to get out as her heart beat rapidly and unevenly in her chest. "Mmm." Callie moaned against ivory skin before smiling.

Arizona pushed up giving herself a seated position. She was perfect level with Callie's chest and smiled. She gently pulled at the robe that was selfishly covering the skin she wanted to press her lips too. The skin she wanted to taste, and feel. Callie watched Arizona with wonder and lust, until pink lips came into contact with tanned skin.

Callie let out a sigh and closed her eyes as Arizona peppered kisses across her collar bone, and down her chest. Arizona gently nipped and sucked careful not to leave any marks on the perfect skin beneath her. Callie's breath was shaky and her heart rate sped up with every touch.

"Arizona... God..." Callie said placing a hand on soft blonde curls. "You're... Mmm... You're..." Callie tried to get out, but found herself lost for words. "I'm what?" Arizona asked gently. Her voice was slightly deeper, a little heavy and husky even. "How do you do this to me?" Callie asked tangling blonde curls between her fingers. She pressed her lips to Arizona's once again, as she tugged at the blondes blue shirt.

They broke their kiss briefly, only allowing enough time for Arizona's shirt to be taken off before their lips met again for a heated embrace. "You taste like wine." Arizona murmured against Callie's lips. She was completely lost in the moment, and none of her thoughts were making much sense. Her world was spinning in the most amazing way possible.

Callie giggled at the statement. "You taste amazing." Callie said making quick work of Arizona's bra. One quick motion and it was snapped open and discarded on the floor to lay with her shirt. "I want to see you." Callie said pushing Arizona back down against the bed.

Callie smiled and lifted an eyebrow in appreciation as Arizona laid below her. Her blonde hair haloed her head, and her perfectly smooth skin radiated in the soft light of the room. "You're beautiful." Callie said leaning down and kissing Arizona once more.

There was an unmistakable throb between Callie's legs as she pulled back and looked over Arizona's half naked form. That coupled with Arizona's breathing pattern was enough to make her push onward without completely disintegrating from over stimulation right on the spot.

Sure they had barely touched, and tonight was the first time they've been this exposed and intimate. But it had been so far building that Callie was sure she was going to spontaneously combust from the simple gesture of skin on skin contact.

"You have me almost naked here, and I have yet to take a peek." Arizona practically whimpered as Callie started to undo Arizona's jeans expertly with one hand. "Seems I've got you at a slight disadvantage then." Callie said smiling as she wiggled her body between Arizona's legs.

"You know, with one pull..." Arizona said as she started to tug at the string of Callie's robe. "I can have you completely naked." She said smiling and arching an eyebrow.

And with that, she tugged, allowing the thick plush fabric to open slightly exposing Callie's smooth tan skin from the nape of her neck down to her hot sex. Arizona gasped at the sight hovering above her. She knew Callie would look amazing, but even in her dreams she couldn't imagine the site in front of her.

The thoughts swirling in her head were now unstoppable. She could feel herself falling more and more in lust... No... Love with the woman above her. This was far beyond lust. This was complete unadulterated appreciation,and as scary as the thought of falling for someone so quickly was, Arizona didn't care.

This felt so completely right. She wouldn't dare utter these words yet, but the look she was receiving from Callie said she was feeling the same way.

Callie suddenly pushed herself away from Arizona, and the blondes body immediately missed the contact. She propped herself up on her elbows watching Callie's every move. She turned her back to Arizona and slowly slid the robe off exposing the soft skin of her back. Her shoulder blades moved as the robe continued to slide further down.

Callie was by no means shy, she had an appreciation for her curvy body. Yet, in this moment, she felt completely and overly raw and open. She was exposed, beyond the flesh. Her heart and soul were open for the beautiful creature that laid half naked on her bed. Never had she felt this way about another human being. Especially this quickly.

Callie took a deep breath contemplating her next move. Should she stop this before it gets too far? It's already gone further then it ever has, and her libido was on over drive. She didn't want to ruin anything between she and Arizona, because now it was beyond sex. She was easily falling in love with the peds surgeon who wore too much pink. A trait that would normally bother her, but with Arizona she found it endearing, and cute.

She was so lost in her thoughts, at first she didn't realize the hands that started tickling the skin of her shoulders. It wasn't until she felt soft lips on her neck that she registered the contact. One simple kiss brought her back into the moment, this moment. She felt Arizona's supple breasts push into her back. It sent a shiver through her entire body, and it was enough to push all other worries aside.

"Let me help you." Arizona whispered against the shell of Callie's ear. "Mhmm." Callie managed to get out. Arizona already had this hold over her with just her words. She was almost positive she could come undone with a simple whisper. Arizona held all the power.

She was so screwed.

Soft ivory hands worked down tan arms tickling heated flesh all the way from shoulder to wrist until the offending garment was discarded to the floor. And then like that Callie was naked. Completely and wholly naked.

Arizona leaned back, and moaned in appreciation of the beautiful curves and tanned skin in front of her. She let her eyes wander from the base of Callie's neck, all the way to her strong legs, stopping for a moment to gaze at Callie's butt. A part of the raven haired beauty's anatomy she was already fond of clothed. It was only that much better naked.

"Turn around." Arizona husked. She wanted to drink in every inch of Callie. She didn't want to leave anything untouched or unseen.

Callie slowly turned around. Her eyes were hooded with desire, and were even darker than their original chocolate brown. "You're so beautiful." Arizona breathed out. She let her eyes once again travel down the form in front of her. Down the neck she wanted to bury her face in, over the collar bone she wanted to nip and suck at, Over beautiful full mounds where taut tight nipples, were standing at attention. Down a curvy stomach that looked so amazingly soft to touch, over hips that she for a fact knew could sway in ways it looked those they'd detach from the Latinas body. Her eyes wandered over to Callie's sex that was already glistening with arousal.

That's all Arizona could handle. She practically pounced on Callie pulling her back on to the bed until blonde curls hit the pillows that laid against the head board.

The kiss they shared was heated, not slow like before, but feverish with a deep need rooted in each set of lips. Their tongues danced together passionately as if in a dance.

"Too many clothes." Callie managed to say realizing Arizona's jeans and panties were still on. "Off." Callie said pulling away from pink lips, reluctantly. She slid down the zipper and quickly pulled and yanked at the jeans before throwing them off the side of the bed.

Callie hummed in appreciation at the beautifully toned body laying across her bed. She made slow work of the light blue garment that kept Arizona from being completely naked beneath her. She hooked her thumbs in the thin straps that hugged her hips, and let her knuckles tease the beautiful skin beneath her as she inched further and further down.

Brown eyes took in the whole site. Her brain again was once on overdrive. Desire was coursing quickly though her body and she wasn't sure who she was torturing more as she slowly slid off the light blue thong. She wanted to appreciate every moment, every inch of skin was to be taken in. The torture didn't matter, the journey did.

"Calliope..." Arizona said in an outward breath. Callie looked up and let brown eyes meet blue. Her need, and her want from this moment was... Beyond words. And the way Arizona breathed out her name was almost enough to make her come undone on the spot. "I can't take this much longer." Arizona confessed with a small laugh. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and her sex was hot with desire.

"Me either..." Callie said with a sexy smile. Callie leaned forward and grabbed Arizona's hands pinning them over her head. She used her left hand to hold both wrists in place as she sucked at Arizona's skin on her neck.

Arizona let out a soft moan with the contact and found herself completely turned on by the fact that Callie was being dominating. She wasn't forceful, and Arizona knew she could wiggle free if she wanted to, but Callie wanted to be in control, and Arizona was going to let her be.

Callie's right hand traveled down Arizona's body. She let her fingers gently dance across ivory skin that was now overly sensitive in the best possible way. Arizona whimpered as Callie's hand stopped at her left breast palming it in her strong hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ahh." Arizona whimpered. She was sure she was going to come undone at any moment, and she hadn't even been really touched yet.

Callie's lips moved further down kissing across Arizona's collar bone, then further over the swell of her breasts. She inched further down taking a hardened bud in her mouth flicking it gently with her wet tongue. Arizona slightly arched off the bed pushing her breast further into Callie's mouth. "Fuck... Callie... I... Mmmm." Arizona said struggling to form a coherent sentence.

Callie just smiled against her, as her hand continued to travel further and further down. She let her hand trace soft patterns from hip to hip as Arizona's body writhed beneath her. "Please... I can't... Torture" Arizona started to say before Callie lifted her head and pressed her lips to hers once more.

With that Callie slid her finger between Arizona's slick folds. "Oh my god, you're so wet." Callie said feeling her heart rate pick up. "Your fault." Arizona giggled as Callie ran a finger up and down her wet sex, instantly changing that giggle to a soft moan. "It's sexy." Callie smiled before sliding a finger in a very needy sex.

Arizona gasped out and arched herself off the bed with the initial intrusion. Callie's eyes drank up the expressions of her lovers face beneath her. Callie had never been more turned on in her entire sexual life than she was at this moment.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you." Callie breathed out against soft pink lips. Arizona struggled but finally got her eyes to open. Dark, brown, lust filled eyes locked with hers as fingers moved dutifully, and expertly below her waistline.

Callie added another finger as Arizona's walls closed around them. They both moaned at the contact. Arizona out of pure bliss and Callie from overly stimulating desire. "Don't close your eyes, or I'll stop." Callie warned now adding pressure to Arizona with her hips, as she began rocking against her.

A thin layer of sweat was starting to form between them and it only spurred both of their desires. Callie's hand laid flush against Arizona, as her palm worked against the blondes bundle of nerves. There wasn't much more she could take. She was ready to come undone completely. Her eyes started to close against her will, and Callie stilled above her.

"I said no closing your eyes." Callie smiled down at her. "I... Mmmm. I can't help it." Arizona said in a moan. "Fuck..." She said as Callie released her arms to steady herself over Arizona's form adding more friction to her hips.

Arizona started clawing at Callie's back leaving scratch marks up and down the previously unmarked flesh. It bit at Callie's skin, but only further fueled the need to make the blonde beauty come undone beneath her. "You're so unbelievably sexy." Callie whispered, only inches away from Arizona's lips.

That was all it took for Arizona to come undone. "Calliope!" She moaned out, as her entire body started shaking. Her nails dig deeper into Callie's flesh. Her blue eyes stayed locked on brown, but behind her lovers head all she could see were stars. Her body tensed and arched in release. As her arousal drenched Callie's eager hand.

Callie didn't stop moving until Arizona fell flat beneath her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and she was sure she was going to pass out if she didn't steady her breathing soon.

"Oh my god..." Arizona finally managed to say after a while. Callie let herself lay between Arizona's legs and rest her head in the crook of her neck. Ivory skin still slightly trembled and finally she was able to regain her senses.

"Callie... That was... Wow..." Arizona said with a bright beaming smile, dislodging Callie from her previously comfortable position. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Miss. Robbins." Callie said in playful banter.

"Now..." Arizona said smiling lifting Callie's chin. "All I can think about is hearing you scream my name." Arizona said locking blue eyes with brown.

Callie's smile disappeared and her eyes closed as a breath of desire left her mouth.

With that Arizona flipped them. She knew Callie was ready to burst at the seams and was probably in very little mood for foreplay, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to feel Callie under her mouth and touch. She wanted to explore every crevice and freckle.

She let her hands explore first running her fingers lightly over Callie's heated skin. Their lips met briefly before Arizona started working her mouth down Callie's jaw, then to her neck.

This whole experience was magic. It was beyond what any of them had ever felt for another person before. It was deep, meaningful, and incredibly sexy.

"Your skin tastes amazing, calliope." Arizona smiled before pulling in Callie's hardened extended but that lay at attention on her supple mounds. "Mmph." Was all Callie managed to get out, as she placed an encouraging hand on a head of blonde hair.

Arizona kissed her way across Callie's chest as her fingers traveled further and further down Callie's trembling form. "Please..." Callie begged as Arizona wiggled her way between strong thighs. "Please what, calliope?" Arizona teased.

"I... Fingers... Touch me..." Callie struggled. "I am touching you." Arizona husked with a soft giggle. Her fingers danced across Callie's lower stomach causing the muscles to constrict. "Tease." Callie breathed out as her body begged for its release.

"You're so hot." Arizona said smashing her mouth into Callie's. Teasing her only proved to tease Arizona as well, and she was ready to end the torture for both of them.

She wiggled her hand between Callie's legs, trailing her finger up the Latinas eager sex. Eliciting a gasp from the plump red lips.

Callie gripped onto the small of Arizona's back as she moved into Callie letting her fingers explore her new favorite part of the anatomy of said Latina. "oh god..." Callie breathed out as Arizona slid two eager fingers into wet walls that instantly clamped around her.

"I love knowing that I'm the one who's done this to you." Arizona said pressing harder against Callie. "Fuck..." Callie said already starting to tremble.

It was all over stimulating. She wasn't going to hold on much longer, but it didn't matter. Arizona was her undoing. It was more than just sex it was a deeper connection. The closer they were physically, the more Callie could feel it emotionally.

One more hard thrust in and Callie feel Her world went spinning around her. "Arizona! Callie screamed out, as stars burst from behind her eyes. She could feel her body tensing and all other thoughts went out the window.

This was pure bliss. It was physical, emotional, bliss. Callie had never experienced anything like it. Neither had Arizona, it was all around amazing for both parties.

Callie laid panting on the bed, slowly but surely regulating her unsteady breaths. "You're hot." Arizona giggled as she pressed her mouth to Callie's neck. "Mhmm." Callie said, her eyes still closed, her body still slightly shaky from her orgasm.

Arizona snuggled up to Callie draping her arm across a tan stomach. Callie instantly wrapped her arms around Arizona's shoulder on instinct. It wasn't any thought process, it was just reaction.

Arizona peppered soft kisses against Callie's shoulders, and jaw and neck before coming into contact with plump red lips. "Hi." Callie said with a smile, finally opening her eyes. "Hi." Arizona replied matching her smile.

"So I guess that answers my question then." Arizona giggled as her fingers traced patterns over Callie's chest and shoulder. "If that wasn't a yes, then I really need to work on that." Callie said laughing, a deep husky laugh.

"Good. I'm glad I get to tell everyone you're my girlfriend. Calliope Torres is my girlfriend." Arizona smiled feeling like she was the luckiest woman on the planet. "And Arizona Robbins is mine." Callie said returning the smile, and feeling exactly the same way.

"You know, you kind of interrupted my bath earlier." Callie said running her fingers up and down Arizona's spine. "I'm not complaining, in fact, anytime you want to interrupt my bath for that reason, I suggest you do so." Callie said propping herself up on her elbows. "But I would really like to finish what I started, would you like to join me?" Callie asked getting out of bed. She extended a hand for Arizona to grab.

"I would love a bath with you calliope." Arizona said smiling. She took her hand, and they disappeared behind clothes doors, both of them ready for round two...

Xoxoxo

A/N

Holy Crap that was hard to write! I wanted it to be sexy, but not just for sex's sake!

Also, this is my longest installment, but it took forever to write! It was a challenge! Hope you enjoyed! Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

-General POV-

"Arizona! When did... How did... Where did this come from?!" Callie asked as she gazed at herself in her bathroom mirror. This was the morning after their first night together. They were girlfriends, officially. And they had rounds of mind blowing love making sessions to seal the deal. "What?" Arizona asked sleepily making her way into the bathroom.

She had to stifle a giggle as she looked at Callie's reflection. "Oh." She said with a smirk. "Arizona! This isn't funny, I have work in an hour, and I have no cover up!" Callie said with a hint of amusement. "Just marking my territory, baby." Arizona said playfully smacking Callie's butt as she gazed at the darkened purple hickie that rested between Callie's shoulder and neck. "Besides, you weren't complaining last night." Arizona said kissing her right on that spot. It sent a shiver through Callie's body as she remembered the previous nights events. "Not the point." Callie breathed out leaning into Arizona's touch.

"You're beautiful in the mornings. I mean, you're beautiful all the time, but wow." Callie said taking a step back from Arizona's form. "You're beautiful always too." Arizona said leaning in and kissing Callie so deeply she knocked her world off its axis.

"Mmmm we need to stop, otherwise I'm going to be late to work." Callie said drawing in a deep breath, struggling to open her eyes. "You should call in sick." Arizona said kissing at her jaw. "I wish I could. I really wish I could." Callie said pulling up Arizona's head to rest it against hers. "So what are we going to tell people? I mean I'm sure they already suspect..." Callie said as a smile formed over her face. "I want everyone in that hospital to know you're off limits." Arizona said with a perky smile. "Good. Because I feel the same." Callie said returning a toothy grin.

"Now I really need to get ready. Stop distracting me." Callie said giving Arizona one last simple kiss on the lips before turning into the bedroom to get dressed for work. "Are you going to be here when I get back?" Callie asked hopeful as she walked into the closet pulling out jeans and a shirt. "Well, probably not, I didn't really plan on spending the night, and I have no clothes. Maybe I can meet you for dinner at the hospital?" Arizona asked with her dimpled smile. "Sure, I'd love to have lunch, err, dinner with my girlfriend." Callie said smiling.

Xoxo

"Torres! Incoming trauma, 35 year old male, was in a motorcycle accident. paramedics say he has a open fracture femur break, bone is protruding at least two inches out of the skin!" Chief webber shouted as they made their way to the Pit. She had just finished a three hour surgery and was supposed to meet her girlfriend for dinner, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

The thrill of the cut was almost enough for her not to care, but not quite. She was excited about Arizona, and being able to sit with her, and be a couple. An actual real life, not just dating, not just friends, real couple.

So here she was, gearing up for an unscheduled surgery. Not that she minded in the least. This was her job, and she was damn good at it. She just wasn't sure how long it would take. And a femur break, especially one of this magnitude generally wasn't an easy fix. But she cared about her patients, sometimes to the point of over caring, something they teach you in med school not to do.

Her thoughts were never inappropriate by any means, but she wanted to give people the best chance they had. If it was a broken arm she wanted to make sure they'd be able to function as normally as possible, the same with legs, hips, basically any bone in the body. She would do what it takes to get them back to their normality.

"Alright people, let's take this to trauma room two." Dr. Webber yelled over the sirens as the ambulance pulled up. "Torres, you take lead." He said nodding once at her, and then everything fell into motion. Callie was in her zone. This is what she was born to do.

Xoxo

Arizona wandered aimlessly though the hospital. She knew she was supposed to meet Callie for dinner, but she hadn't heard a peep from her all day. So now she found herself at the surgical board looking for her girlfriends name. Her girlfriend, she thought with a smile.

"What are you doing here? You aren't scheduled for anything." A familiar and somewhat annoying voice rang through interrupting Arizona's pleasant thoughts. "I'm meeting someone for dinner." Arizona said not taking her eyes off of the board in front of her. "Ah, dr. Torres." Ann said now standing directly next to her. "Yes, Dr. Torres." Arizona said unable to stop the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, the thought of Calliope, her stunningly, beautiful Calliope was enough to make her smile no matter what mood she was in.

"Whatever happened to us?" Ann asked now turning into Arizona, to face her. "What?" Arizona asked slightly thrown off by the question. She barley had any contact with this woman since their break up, and both times now she brought up Callie. Something Arizona wasn't sure she was comfortable with. "You and I. We used to be so good together." Anna said bouncing back on the heels of her feet.

"Maybe in the beginning." Arizona said, as she crossed her arms over her chest finally turning to face her ex. "Even in the end." Anna said biting on her bottom lip. That small gesture once had Arizona on edge. Now she felt absolutely nothing. But the way Callie bit her lip like that? Even the thought made Arizona slightly dizzy.

"Nope... Not toward the end. I actually wanted to thank you." Arizona said a genuine smile forming on her face. "Thank me?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes." Arizona said simply. "Don't take this the wrong way, but if we hadn't have broken up, calliope and I would never have been together, and well... Just thank you." Arizona said not wanting to say too much. She wasn't trying to be rude, she wanted to give her ex a genuine thanks, without sounding like a jerk.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Anna practically shouted. "Shh! You're going to cause a scene." Arizona said taking a deep breath and covering Anna's mouth with her hand. "I want to talk to you, privately." Anna said turning on her heel and walking into an empty on call room. "Ugh!" Arizona said, rolling her eyes as she followed her in there. She didn't really have much of a choice. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of her colleagues and peers. And she wanted some semblance of closure from the woman she thought she once loved. So she followed. She was going to say her peace, hear Anna's and be able to move forward with Callie, with a completely clean slate.

"How dare you thank me!" Anna barked out as soon as Arizona shut the door behind herself. "I wasn't meaning to be a jerk. I would like to maybe be friends, or at least friendly here at work." Arizona said licking her lips. "I loved you Arizona, deeply. In fact I think I still do, so the thought of you with another woman, is gut wrenching!" Anna said running her fingers through her long brown hair as she shook her head.

"I... What?" Arizona asked confused drawing her eyebrows together. "I can't move past you, I can't even move on, and here you are with Dr. Torres just waving it around in my face!" Anna snapped as a shade of red settled on her face. Arizona had only ever seen that once before during a huge fight they had, when Anna had accused her of sleeping with someone else. "I'm sorry, that was never my intention." Arizona said shaking her head. Sure she wasn't in love with Anna anymore, but she also wasn't out to get her or purposely hurt her either. "Are you, are you sorry?" Anna asked as she started pacing back and forth.

"We broke up Anna. What did you expect me to do? Sit around and wait for you?" Arizona asked rolling her eyes. "No... Yes... I don't know." Anna said throwing up her hands. "I've tried, really, really, tried to move past you. I've gone on dates, I've slept with other people, but I can't get over you. I just... I can't." Anna said bowing her head. "I don't know what to say Anna, I'm sorry." Arizona said shrugging. "I've moved on, I'm happy now, I am really really happy. And I'm not saying that to hurt you. I just am, Callie... She makes me... Look it doesn't matter. I'm happy now." Arizona said still feeling slightly uneasy about this situation.

"I think it's time for you to realize we are over. For good." Arizona said clearing her throat. She realized in this moment, she as in love with Callie. She didn't care that they had just become official, and she wasn't sure she was ready to say it out loud, especially to the woman standing in front of her. But she knew how she felt. What she and Callie had together felt right. A simple touch from her girlfriend could ignite her entire body. There was a spark between them. She felt it move through her soul. This want just a fling, what she and Callie had was an amazing once in a life time kind of thing. She could only hope Callie felt the same way.

It took standing here in front of someone she thought she once had that with to realize the truth in her thoughts. She never had any of these feelings with Anna, no where close in all of the three years they were together.

"Did what we had mean nothing to you?!" Anna shouted tears threatening to fall. "Anna... Don't." Arizona said shaking her head. "At the time yes." Arizona said swallowing. "What we had mattered. I won't pretend it didn't. But that's all in the past now." Arizona said clearing her throat. "You are my past and calliope is my future, at least I hope she's my future, she feels like my future." Arizona said rambling before she caught herself. "I wish you all the best, I really hope you find happiness like I found happiness." Arizona said with a soft smile, and she really did mean it.

When Arizona was with Callie, she felt so happy she could burst! The three weeks them spent not talking, toward the beginning of their relationship was almost to much for her to bare. And they aren't even anything more then acquaintances at that point. Technically they had only been on one official date, and that ended in disaster. Still, she knew from the moment she laid eyes on the raven haired beauty that she was special. She was more.

She had never felt such a strong conviction about anyone. The thought was scary and exhilarating all at the same time. It was a rush, and it got her blood pumping. She didn't believe in soul mates, not up until she met Callie. Callie made her change her views about many things she never thought possible. And now, here she was, in an uncomfortable position, making her realize all these things. She had never been so sure about something like this in her life.

"I love you. Does that mean nothing?" Anna asked her voice slightly cracking. "No." Arizona said simply shaking her head. "It means nothing." She continued on as she turned to walk out the door. Anna's hand grabbed hers effectively stopping her from spinning the door knob. She spun her around quickly pressing Arizona up against the door with a soft thud. Anna's lips connected with Arizona, pressing against them lightly as he hands tangled in blonde locks of hair. She deepens the kiss as Arizona tried to get out of her grasp, but she found the more she struggled the deeper Anna made the kiss.

"What about now?" Anna asked finally pulling back from Arizona.

Xoxo

Callie's surgery was long, it as long and it was exhausting. But well worth it. She felt alive in the OR. It was second nature to her. There was a reason she was so good at her job, it was because she was passionate about it. She was passionate about what she did, because she loved saving lives. She loved the thrill of being able to give someone their ability to walk back, or make things less painful in their everyday life.

For the first time, in a long time. Everything seemed to be working out in her favor. Aside from the fact that she didn't talk to her parents. Her best friend was going to start working in the same hospital as her, she was kicking major ass at this new hospital she quickly found made her feel at ease and at home, and she had the most amazingly beautiful, caring, talented girlfriend on the planet who she was crazy about.

She was head over heels, absolutely smitten with someone she never saw coming into her life. She was in love with Arizona Robbins. Maybe it was too soon to be having these feelings, but she wore her heart on her sleeve. She wasn't going to go around shouting it from the roof tops, even though she wanted to. But she felt it, and that was enough for now.

Her soul felt alive when Arizona was around. Her heart would pick up its pace at the mere mention of her name. Arizona, was more in this short amount of time then any of her previous relationships were. Callie thought she knew love, but it turns out she didn't. Arizona Robbins was love. It just felt right. They fit, they molded together like pieces of a puzzle. This was the real deal. Callie Torres nearly had it all.

"Can you make sure that his stats are monitored closely. His girlfriend was useless as far as knowing if he was allergic to anything or not." Callie said handing the nurse a chart. "Sure thing, Dr. Torres." The nurse said smiling as she took the chart out of her hands.

She turned around to look at the surgical board behind her. All of her surgeries had been moved to prepare for the incoming trauma. Two had been taken over by other Doctors, while one was bumped for the following week. "Maybe my night is somewhat salvageable after all." She thought to herself as she glanced down at her watch. It was just after six thirty, and she and Arizona had planned to meet in the cafeteria at five.

She pulled out her phone seeing no missed calls or texts from her girlfriend, and sighed. "Maybe she got busy." Callie thought with slight disappointment.

Callie stretched out her limbs noting the tightness in her shoulders and back. Sometimes she was so in the zone in surgery she didn't realize just how sore her body could get. None of that mattered in the long run. As long as she did her job properly sore and tight muscles were a small price to pay.

"Ok, well, my shift is over." Callie said tapping twice on the nurses station counter. She has gotten lucky and technically only had to work a six hour shift today. The surgeries she had lined up were all simple in and out one day surgeries. But like most days, things changed on a dime.

"Have a good night!" The nurse said cheerfully as she took her seat back down behind the counter. "I will, I have a long day off tomorrow. I'm going to enjoy tonight with a few drinks at joes!" Callie said smiling. "Hopefully with my girlfriend." She thought drumming her fingers on the counter.

Just as she was about to leave, a comfortingly familiar head of blonde hair left an oncall room. It looked slightly messy and her skin was flush. Her black shirt was slightly tucked under exposing smooth ivory skin, and her button to her jeans wee undone. Callie looked at her confused before she started to call out her name. "Arizo-" She started to say before a brunette left the room behind her. Her clothes were slightly disheveled, and her face was also flush . "You've got to be kidding me!" Callie said out loud before realizing it.

"Callie." Arizona said making a move to walk towards her. Callie's eyes darted from Arizona to the brunette who she had never seen before. Anna's she's were open wide, they were guilt ridden. And she had a hint of Arizona's pink lipstick on her mouth. She scurried off tying her hair in a ponytail as she exited into a hallway making a hasty getaway.

Callie couldn't find the words. Her heart sank into her stomach at the site in front of her. She and Arizona had just become official. She was in love with a woman, who's lipstick was on someone else's lips. As on top of the world as she felt before, she now felt like the weight of the world was on her chest.

Without even realizing it, she was moving. She was walking through the hallway as fast as her legs would carry her. "Calliope... Please!" Arizona pleaded as she ran to keep up with her. Callie's head was pounding, her heart felt like it was breaking in her chest, and her stomach was turned into a thousand knots. She had to be imagining things. She didn't just see her girlfriend come out of an on call room with someone else. She didn't see her lipstick on that persons lips. Arizona wouldn't do that to her.

"What?!" Callie asked turning to face her. "I...I... I was looking for you and..." Arizona started before the rage worked through Callie's body. "And you got tired so you moved on?" Callie asked in a quiet angry tone. "No... I... That's Anna. She's my ex... She wanted to talk." Arizona said in a rush of words. "Looks like you were doing more then talking." Callie said crossing her arms. She wanted to cry, she felt the need to cry, but she wouldn't break down. Not here.

"Please... Just let me explain." Arizona pleaded. She reached out to grab Callie's arm, but the latina stiffened to her touch. It wasn't something either of them was used to. "You don't need to explain anything Arizona." Callie said through her teeth. "I need to go, I... I can't..." Callie said turning on her heel.

"Callie please!" Arizona called after her. She looked down noticing her button undone and her shirt tucked under her. "Fuck!" She scolded herself not realizing what she looked like before she left that on call room. She didn't realize how handsy Anna bad gotten with her. She tried to push her off. She didn't even return the kiss, she didn't want to return the kiss. And somehow she was unbuttoned and disheveled. She tried to fight Anna off, she didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't even touch her in return unless it was trying to shove her away. Her touch made her cringe.

She could only imagine how this looked to Callie, her girlfriend. She was just seen walking out of an oncall room with another woman. A woman she had tried in vain to fight off. A woman who only made her realize she wanted Callie that much more. And yet she may have just ruined that. "I never should have trusted her to just talk." Arizona thought to herself sighing as she buttoned her pants back up, and fixing her shirt.

"Shit!" Arizona muttered as she ran down the halls looking for any signs of Callie. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking. Callie looked at Arizona like she had never looked at her before. Hurt was settled all over those beautiful brown eyes. She never wanted to see that look on her face, and she didn't want to be the cause of it. Especially when she was so deeply in love with her.

And now Callie was no where to be found. She had to find her, she had to explain what really happened in that room. She had to tell Callie she tried to fight her off, she wanted nothing to do with Anna. She was only trying to get closure, she was trying to be adult about it but it ended up so out of control. She never once touched Anna back in any loving way because she didn't feel that way about her. She had only tried to push her away with very little results until she was finally able to break free. She loved Callie, and she didn't care how soon it was to say it. She was going to say it, because she meant it. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

A/N ok so that's where that one went... Is it too late for Arizona to salvage this. Will this be a huge set back, or a total loss? Will the truth come out? Stay tuned...

Let me know what you think! Love hearing from you guys! Thanks again everyone, you're all amazing! *mwah!* p.s don't hate me


	12. Chapter 12

-General POV-

"Joe, can I have another?" Callie asked, setting down her empty shot glass. She was sitting alone at the bar, drumming her fingers against the worn wood waiting for an answer. "You driving tonight?" Joe asked, as he handed Callie her fourth shot of tequila for the night. "Nope! Live like, right... Over there!" Callie said closing one eye using her finger to point toward the direction of her house.

She wasn't drunk yet, but she could feel the alcohol starting to make her brain fuzzy. She wanted to cloud any earlier memories of Arizona and that... That woman, who's name she didn't even know. She sighed deeply before picking up the shot glass joe had set in front of her. She tilted it back and let the liquid slide down her throat. The bite against her mouth, compared to her first shot had significantly dwindled, a sure fire sign she was well on her way to being drunk.

It was times like this when she wished Addison already lived here. She wouldn't be sitting alone, drowning her sorrows in over priced shots of tequila. Addison would knock sense into her. "You hardly know her! You've just become official! Why are you hung up on someone you barely know?!" She heard Addison's voice ringing in her ears. She shook her head and laughed knowing exactly the talk she would get.

But... Something with Arizona was different. There was a spark. It wasn't a figment of her imagination it was real, and seeing what she saw today utterly crushed her. It made her feel short of breath and heartbroken. Just when she thought everything was starting to work out in her favor...

"What's eating you Torres? Looks like someone just ran over your dog!" Marks gruff voice came from behind her. Callie quickly turned around meeting marks gaze, with that all knowing smirk cast over his face. This was the first time Callie had really even bothered to look at the man. Not that she was trying, but her reactions were slow, and her brain was definitely hazy. That fourth shot was catching up to her quickly. He had a glint in his eyes when he smiled, not a sparkle, not like Arizona had, but there was a glint. And his eyes were blue, a really pretty blue.

She shook her head and cleared her throat realizing she was staring maybe just a little too long. "I... Uh... No, just bad day." She said sighing. She propped her elbow on the bar and rested her face against her knuckles letting out a long breath. "Just a bad day." She repeated. "Want to talk about it?" Mark asked taking a seat. He signaled for joe to bring another round as he got comfortable on the bar stool next to her. "With you? No." She said shaking her head and pursing her lips in thought. "Then again..." She started as her eyes looked upward in thought, "I don't really have anyone here to talk to." She said her voice breaking on the last words.

"You kidding me? Where's Robbins?" Mark asked as joe sat their drinks down beside them. "Tequila? Really? That bad of a day huh?" He asked, before taking a drink of his beer. "You have no idea." Callie said lifting her shot glass to his bottle. She clinked it once and swallowed the harsh liquid back in one gulp. "Look, I know what everyone thinks of me." Mark said picking at the label of his beer. Callie lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow as a smirk began form on her face knowing exactly where he was going with this. "I'm not all bad Torres." He finished, with his own matching smile.

"Mark, you stared at my chest the first time we met. For like... Ever!" Callie said smacking his forearm that rested on the bar between them. She held her smile as his grew. "And you continue staring at it... I don't think you're a bad guy, but you could oh, I don't know, look at my eyes once in a while." She finished with a laugh. "I've looked at your eyes! I've looked at all of you. I like boobs! You have great boobs! What can I say?!" He asked holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

Callie rolled her eyes but she laughed. She was letting the alcohol previously consumed wash over her and relax her. And quite honestly, having mark here was a great distraction. Maybe they could be friends after all. There were tons of pretty faces in the bar, yet he decided to make his way over to her because she looked sad. That was at least enough for her to consider a friendship.

"So, you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to get you drunk and beat it out of you?" Mark asked in a teasing manner, taking another swig of beer. "I don't really want to talk about it. That's why I'm here. To forget." She said shaking her empty shot glass in his face. "Besides, you gossip more than any woman I know." She said biting her bottom lip and shaking her head.

"First of all, I'm not that big of a gossip! And second of all, I hate to say it, but drowning out your sorrows in alcohol usually only leads to bad things." Mark said running a hand through his greying hair. "It's not like I do this every time I have a bad day." Callie said, defending herself. "I just intended to take the edge off, really. And like I said, there's no one here for me to talk to, at least until Addison gets here. So this seemed like the next best option." Callie said shrugging her shoulders.

"I said you could talk to me." Mark said a little quieter. His face instantly morphed from that smirk he usually had to a more serious one. One Callie hadn't really seen up to this point. "I really am not a bad guy." He continued on. There was a hint of hurt laced in his words, and Callie felt a pang of guilt in her chest at his admission. "I don't think you're a bad guy. I really don't. And please don't take this the wrong way, it's just..." She said pausing as she searched for the words. "I don't really think I should be getting any relationship advice from a habitual bachelor." Callie said with wide brown eyes.

"Ahh, you got into a fight with blondie, huh?" Mark asked not even flinching at Callie's earlier statement. "Arizona." Callie corrected narrowing her eyes at him, "and, I guess you could say that." Callie said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "Ok, maybe I'm not the best guy to ask relationship advice from, but I am a fun guy. I won't even try to get into your pants or anything!" Mark said as the beaming smile returned to his face. "Believe it or not, I don't really have many friends of my own, many I can really talk to anyway. So what if we try something new here?" Mark asked as he signaled for joe to bring another round. "I'm listening." Callie said propping herself up to sit upright instead of slouched over the bar. "Let's be friends!" Mark said as joe set two shots of tequila on the bar.

"Friends?" Callie asked, letting the word roll off her tongue. "Friends. No funny business, I swear." Mark said holding up his pinky. "What are we, eight?" Callie asked with a laugh but still linked her pinky with his. "To friends!" Mark said holding up his shot glass. "To friends!" Callie said clinking her glass to his and downing yet another shot of tequila.

"Now, as my first official act of duty in this new formed friendship." Mark said setting his glass down on the bar. "I'm going to suggest you call Arizona, and talk to her. Because not speaking isn't going to help the relationship any." Mark said, very pleased with himself.

Callie opened her mouth to speak before mark cut her off. "No, I know, not that guy you want relationship advice from." He started. "But i can tell you that from learned experience the non speaking thing doesn't help. And maybe it's just me, but there's something between you and bondi... Arizona." He said shrugging his shoulders. "And I don't just mean it the super amazing, hot girl, on hot girl action." Mark finished with a smirk before Callie once again smacked him. "What?! A man can day dream... I'm just saying there's something there. Something real, something that's not just sexual. Am I right?" Mark asked in all seriousness. "I thought so." Callie said defeated. "Then fix it." Mark said with a smile.

"I don't know if there's anything even left to fix." Callie said sadly, chocking back the lump building in her throat.

Xxxxxxx

Arizona had never felt so frantic in her life. The look on Callie's face was utterly heart breaking and all she wanted to do was find her girlfriend, explain what happened and fix it all. Only, that task was proving to be rather difficult.

She had sent several texts, and called Callie multiple times without any answer. Last time the phone didn't even ring, it just went straight to voice mail. This was something she needed to be face to face with her girlfriend to explain. She wasn't even going to attempt to try to explain anything over voice mail.

She had searched the hospital high and low, she even stopped at Callie's apartment and stood outside the door knocking for fifteen minutes with no answer. So that's how she found herself here. Back to the first place she ever took Callie on that one horrible date. The one she wanted to recreate only this one would be better.

She hadn't expected to be completely shut out. She wanted at least a chance to explain. She tried to imagine it from Callie's point of view. Of course it looked bad. She had never even mentioned Anna to Callie, so it probably just looked that much worse. But she, unlike Callie, would at least give her a chance to explain. She wouldn't just completely close her off.

And that's when a little anger started to bubble in the pits of her stomach.

It was uncharacteristically warm on this Seattle night. There was a slight breeze blowing through the trees adding a touch of cool to the otherwise warm slightly humid air. It was perfect weather to clear her thoughts, gain perspective and try to figure out her next move.

.:Your woman is here, she's pretty drunk. She won't tell me much, but I know you're fighting. I told her to call youu but she said her battrry is dead:.

A message from mark came through. His spelling was noticeably off in certain spots indicating her had probably been drinking with her. But where?

.:where are you?:.

Arizona typed back quickly. She made her way to the car and had the key in the ignition ready to go wherever they , drunk with mark. This can't be a good thing." Arizona thought sighing as she continued to wait for another message to come through.

Finally, minutes later she got a simple reply.

.:joes:.

And with that she was off.

It didn't take her long to make her way there. She even found decent parking right to the side of the bar. She was going to fix this one way or another. Even if she was slightly mad now. Callie never even gave her the benefit of the doubt before she stormed off.

Arizona walked in scanning the bar for Callie. She noticed her towards the back at the dart board with mark. She was slightly stumbling as she tried to focus aiming for the bullseye. Even mad, hurt, and upset, Arizona couldn't help the smile that crept up as she watched her inebriated girlfriend.

She made her way slowly back there. Marks eyes caught hers and he nodded once flashing his eyes from hers to Callie. Arizona stood quietly behind her as she aimed her last dart. Her tongue peeked out of beautiful plump lips in concentration and it may have been the most adorable thing Arizona had ever seen. She had to make this better.

"Ha! Forty points!" Callie said clapping her hands together once before spinning around. She turned so quickly she almost knocked Arizona over. "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was behind me." Callie said with a smile, her speech slightly slurred. Her eyes were glazed over and droopy indicating just how drunk she was. "Oh. Hi." Callie said drawing her eyebrows together in confusion. "Hi." Arizona said quietly before clearing her throat.

Mark nodded once before leaving them to talk. His job was done. He had officially done a good deed as his first act of friendship.

"Calliope... Can we talk?" Arizona asked letting blue eyes meet brown. "Mhmm..." Callie said smiling as she swayed almost unable to keep her footing. "Tomorrow? I'm tired suddenly." Callie slurred out with a small giggle. "Come on, let's get you home." Arizona said wrapping her arms around a curvy waist. She led them out of the bar keeping Callie as steady as possible.

"Steady..." Arizona said as they made their way through the front door of Callie's apartment. "You have the. Most beautiful eyes. I've ever seen." Callie said between hiccups as Arizona shut and locked the door behind them. She giggled at the comment as she shook her head. "I'm serious. They're really blue, like super blue! I get lost in them so easily." Callie said with a growing smile as they finally made it into her room.

Arizona sat her gently on the bed before making her way over to the dresser. "You're drunk." Arizona giggled unable to help herself. "I had no one to talk to." Callie said shrugging. "Which reminds me... I'm mad at you!" Callie said sticking her finger in the air. "I know..." Arizona said sighing as she pulled out a pair of shorts and shirt for Callie to wear.

"How did you find me? And why are you here now?" Callie asked with a slight tone of annoyance. "You're drunk, I didn't want anything happening to you." Arizona said as she slid off her girlfriends shoes. "Up." She said helping Callie steady on her feet so she could undo her pants and slide them down.

"Who is she?" Callie asked, as Arizona sat her back down on the bed. "She's my past." Arizona said shaking her head. She did want to talk to Callie, but not now. Not when she was so drunk she wasn't sure the latina would even remember this conversation in the morning. Arizona slid Callie's shorts up and helped her stand again so she could put them on correctly before once again sitting her down.

"I want to explain, and I want you to listen. But not now. You're drunk, and I'm a little angry with you myself." Arizona said calmly as she lifted Callie's shirt off over her head. "You're mad at me?" Callie snorted out thinking she must be hearing things. "Yes, I'm mad at you. You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself." Arizona said as she un-clasped Callie's bra in one quick fluid motion.

She slid Callie's shirt on before she could even look at those amazing breasts she knew were housed underneath because if she did it would be game over. She was adult, and she could control herself... For the most part. But she didn't want to risk anything now.

"You would have reacted the same way had you seen what I seen." Callie said as she lazily crawled up the bed. She fell face first into her pillows, pulling one in closely taking in a deep breath. Sleep was quickly making its self known. And after today, she was exhausted. "Sleep." Callie breathed out unable to fight it anymore.

Her breathing evened out indicating that she had dozed off. Arizona helped herself to some of her girlfriends clothing to sleep in. She undressed and redressed quickly finding herself also suddenly very tired. She made her way to the bathroom and pulled out two Advil and set them beside Callie on her night stand before making her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Callie would thank her for that in the morning.

She set the water down, and yawned loudly unable to stop it. She heard a slight mumble from Callie and she was certain she had woken her up. "Lay down." Callie mumbled, her eyes still closed. Arizona froze in place wondering if she heard her right, or possibly it was the drinks talking. "Really?" Arizona asked confused. She was prepared to sleep on the couch, or the guest room, whichever. "Yes. Sleep." Callie said patting the empty spot next to her.

They had only spent one night together, and that was the best sleep either of them had in a long while. They just molded together, their bodies fit perfectly. Of course Arizona wanted to sleep with Callie, but given the earlier circumstances she wasn't going to push it. She also, wasn't going to fight it.

Arizona was tired, bone achingly tired. So she crawled into bed. It wasn't long after she hit the pillow that sleep started to over take her body. She felt an arm drape over her stomach, and Callie's body scoot closer into hers. She loved this, she really loved this, even if they were fighting this just felt so right. And so, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxx

The sun blared through the windows casting bright light, and soft heat into the room. The brightness brought Callie out of her less than stelar sleep, and she was greeted by the sun light, and a nagging headache. "Ugh." She grumbled into her pillow, instantly regretting her decision to drink so much before.

But how had she gotten home? When did she get home? How was she in her pajamas? She recalled bits and pieces from the night. Drinking with mark, playing darts, more drinking... And... And then it was slightly blank.

She sighed shaking her head as she pushed herself up to look at the clock on her nightstand "9:30? Ugh!" She groaned. She was off today, and had fully intended to sleep in. But the sun woke her with a vengeance. She noticed the two Advil and water by her bed, and sat straight up. Her bed was empty, but the messed up pillows and disheveled sheets next to her indicated she hadn't slept alone last night.

She greedily drank the water down and threw the two pills back hoping to end this ever growing headache. Noise from the other room caught her attention, and she forced herself up and out of bed to figure out the source.

She opened her bedroom door quietly and made her way to the kitchen where Arizona was pouring a bowl of cereal. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The blonde asked in a whisper. "No, the sun did." Callie mumbled. Her eyes were droopy with sleep and her hair was messy and yet she managed to look beautiful.

"That's right, you brought me home." Callie said sitting at the bar as she started to peace together the missing memories from last night. "Yes." Arizona said nodding as she bit into her cereal. "You were pretty drunk, and I wanted you safe." Arizona said now pouring Callie a bowl.

"I wanted to talk, I called you for hours but you never answered." Arizona said sliding the cereal to Callie. "Phones dead. I forgot to charge it, and so... Well, it's actually probably still dead." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

Callie picked up her cereal and took a few bites. The crunching was loud in her ear, enough so that she pushed the bowl away. She wasn't going to help this headache grow. She was miserable. She was never drinking again!

"Thanks for bringing me home." Callie said clearing her throat. "I couldn't leave you there... With mark..." Arizona said rolling her eyes. "He's a friend. He would have gotten me home." Callie said thinking of their new formed friendship last night. They had actually had very adult, very civil, very fun, conversations over their many rounds of darts, and booze. And he never even tried to hit on her... Although he did still stare at her boobs.

"Marks not all bad. I know, but you're my girlfriend. I wanted to be the one to do it." Arizona said taking in a deep breath and setting her cereal bowl in the sink. Callie said nothing as she gazed down watching her hands twist and turn within each other. "So, who is she?" Callie asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Arizona sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest. She needed to not let her anger bubble up right now, she needed to explain this calmly and rationally and she needed Callie to listen.

"Before I tell you who she is, I need you to hear me, like really hear me." Arizona said walking around the counter to stand by Callie. "What happened in that room was not reciprocated. She came onto me. I need you to hear that." Arizona said firmly. "And you stormed out before you even gave me a chance to explain." Arizona continued feeling that anger start to resurface.

"I know we just started out. I know we just became official, and I don't know how you feel, but when I call someone my girlfriend, I mean it. I'm committed. It's not just this thing where I'm going to sleep around." Arizona said as heat started to rise in her body. "I don't like to share Callie, I don't like to share and I despise cheaters." She continued. "So I don't expect you to want or think you have to share me. That's not what committed girlfriends do. Or am I wrong?" Arizona questioned ending with a huff.

"You're not wrong." Callie said shaking her head. She grimaced as her brain rocked back and forth in her brain still feeling the effects of the hang over. "Then next time maybe give me a chance to explain myself." Arizona said in a calmer tone. "We have something here Callie. I know you feel it too... I want to see where we can go. Don't you?" Arizona asked hopeful. "Yes... I really do." Callie said sighing. "Good." Arizona said with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"That woman was Anna, she and I used to date." Arizona started to tell her back story. "We were together for three years. Well, on again off again for three years." Arizona said rolling her eyes. "She took me in there because she said she wanted to talk. And I just wanted closure. I am committed to this, to us." Arizona said motioning back and forth between them. "And I wanted s clean slate. Completely clean slate." Arizona said with a deep breath. "And then she attacked me basically. I mean her hands were all over and that's why I looked the way I looked." Arizona said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry..." Callie said simply. "I... My relationship history isn't great, and I've been cheated on and left, and... And... Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you, you know? You're almost too good to be true. So I panicked. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and I'm sorry." Callie said confessing everything in one swoop.

Arizona smiled, this time it reached her eyes. "What you did to deserve me? Calliope Torres, you are amazing. Do you not see that? Those other relationships, those other people were not very bright. Not if they let you go... Luckily their stupidity was my gain." She said stepping up to Callie and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Callie only too eagerly met it and soon they were wrapped up in a heated embrace.

"Are we ok?" Arizona asked breathily pulling back. "We're ok... I'm sorry." Callie apologized pressing her forehead to Arizona's. "Good. But you have to trust me. I'm not your past relationships. I'm not going to cheat on you, or leave you. Ok?" Arizona asked locking her eyes with Callie. "Ok." Callie said nodding. "I'm sorry. I promise to be better... I trust you." She said smiling.

"Good, now... I know a sure fire cure for that nasty hangover of yours." Arizona said smiling and biting her bottom lip. "Oh yeah?" Callie asked with a growing smile. "Uh-hu..." Arizona said dragging Callie back toward her bedroom. "But it requires you to be wearing a lot less clothes then this." She said tugging at Callie's shirt and throwing it to the side, before slamming the bedroom door behind them.

Xoxoxo

A/N I heard your requests! You wanted an update quickly and weren't happy about the fight! So I hopefully fixed it up to your standards!

Feedback is always appreciated, thank you all! Xoxo :)


End file.
